Meadowes (Jusqu'à la fin)
by Liamhain
Summary: „A to Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort zamordował ją osobiście". W świecie w którym nikomu nie można już zaufać ciężko jest utrzymać niezależność. Historia dziewczyny, która uciekając przed wojną znalazła się w samym jej środku.
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Opowiadanie napisane jest w oparciu o twórczość **J.K. Rowling** , do niej należą także wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie. Fabuła oraz elementy, których nie kojarzycie z serii " _Harry Potter_ " to moja radosna, mniej lub bardziej udana twórczość, której celem jest przede wszystkim zabawa i zaspokojenie mojej potrzeby pisania.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Przeczesał nerwowo potargane, ciemne włosy, próbując zamaskować drżenie dłoni. Czuł, jak jego ciało ogarnia przejmujący chłód, powodujący dziwne sztywnienie wszystkich stawów i mięśni. Wstrząsały nim lekkie dreszcze. Nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale niedowierzanie, szok, pod którego ciągle był wpływem, kazały mu ponownie skierować wzrok na wysokie krzesło.

Ale to nie krzesło napawało go takim lękiem, a to, co zobaczył tuż za nim, na ziemi. Pamiętał doskonale jej twarz, kolor jej oczu, usiany piegami nos i spierzchnięte zwykle usta. Pamiętał jej głos, rozpoznałby go o każdej porze dnia i nocy, w końcu znali się od lat. Pamiętał jej zęby, które zawsze odsłaniała w uśmiechu ( _och, strasznie się tego wstydziła!_ ), a widywał je często, ilekroć wspólnie żartowali ze spraw, które inni uznawali za zbyt _poważne_. I ten śmiech, mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy go nawet teraz, szczery, odrobinę za głośny; śmiech, który zawsze potrafił poprawić mu humor.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nie usłyszy go nigdy więcej.

\- Przeszukali mieszkanie? - Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Lupina, nieco słabszy, niż zwykle.

\- Tak, ale nie znaleźli niczego podejrzanego - padła odpowiedź. - Wszystko na swoim miejscu, żadnych obrażeń ciała, żadnych śladów szarpaniny czy walki. Musiała dostać w plecy, pewnie nawet nie widziała od kogo.

Syriusz burknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jaka była _ładna_. Nie w jego typie, _na Merlina!_ , mogłaby być jego siostrą, ale było w niej na pewno coś niezwykle atrakcyjnego. Coś, czego nie umiał nazwać, a co doskonale podkreślała chabrowa sukienka, w którą była ubrana, lekko za kolano, z czerwonym, cienkim paskiem w talii, skromna i elegancka; jej związane w niedbały warkocz włosy. _Nigdy tak na nią nie patrzył, czy też nigdy jej takiej nie widział?_

\- Przecież to jest niemożliwe, coś musieli przeoczyć - denerwował się Lupin, którego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, gdy zwracał się do Dumbledore'a.

\- Niestety, Remusie. Wysłałem tutaj najlepszych, najbardziej zaufanych członków Zakonu, gdy tylko dostałem tę informację. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co się stało.

 _Błysk._ Syriusz odruchowo zmrużył oczy, oślepiony dziwnym światłem. Głos Dumbledore'a dobiegał do niego jak z oddali, jakby oddzieleni byli od siebie grubą taflą szkła. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku.

\- Zawiadomiłem już jej matkę, powinna być tutaj lada moment. Później zdecydujemy, co zrobić z pogrzebem…

Ale Syriusz nie słuchał. Podszedł do niej, kucając na wysokości jej bioder i podniósł z ziemi zimną, zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Nim ktokolwiek zaprotestował, zdecydowanym ruchem zaczął rozwierać delikatne, długie palce.

\- Syriuszu, proszę cię…

Ale nie przestał. Był przekonany, że to, co przed chwilą zobaczył, to nie był tylko promień słońca płatający mu figle.

\- Jej matka… - Remus urwał, blednąc, kiedy Syriusz, dokończywszy dzieła, triumfalnie wyciągnął w ich kierunku rozpostartą dłoń.

A na niej zmiętą, czystą kartkę papieru.

* * *

\- Numer siedemdziesiąt osiem!

Ze zwinnością górskiej kozicy pomknęła w kierunku stolika przy oknie, zręcznie omijając kręcącą się po lokalu parę dzieci i krzesła zajęte przez pozostałych gości. Zdecydowanym ruchem postawiła dwa okrągłe talerze na stole, żeby nie parzyły jej w dłonie ani sekundę dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

\- Życzę państwu smacznego, w razie potrzeby jestem do państwa dyspozycji - wyśpiewała wyuczone na pamięć zdanie, zmiękczając jego formalny wydźwięk promiennym, uroczym uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi również otrzymała uśmiech i nie czekając na dalsze komentarze, wycofała się w kierunku baru i z założonymi rękami oparła o chłodną ścianę.

Donna właśnie krzątała się wokół ekspresu, zajęta parzeniem kawy.

\- Nie zapomnij o syropie orzechowym, pan w czerwonym zawsze o niego prosi - Dorcas rzuciła niedbale, sięgając po napoje i ustawiając je na tacy.

\- Zawsze? - odparła zdziwiona dziewczyna, posłusznie dolewając jednak syropu do jednej ze szklanek. - Mam wrażenie, że widzę go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Zaufaj mi, a po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczysz takie wysokie napiwki, moja droga - odparła z uśmiechem, zabierając się za dostarczanie klientom gorącej kawy.

Dorcas nigdy nie lubiła swojej pracy, ale o dziwo, była w tym naprawdę dobra. Pewność siebie i łatwość nawiązywania nowych kontaktów, której tak brakowało jej w prywatnym życiu, tutaj była jej najmocniejszą stroną. Rozpoznawała wszystkich stałych bywalców, znała ich kulinarne przyzwyczajenia, z niewiarygodną precyzją odgadywała ich zachcianki, dzięki czemu słynęła w restauracji ze zbierania najwyższych napiwków. Bogowie, ci ludzie potrafili nawet opowiadać jej o swoich życiach, pracach, rodzinach, kiedy tylko poczuli się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj do końca zmiany? - zapytała Donna, łapiąc się właśnie za polerowanie sztućców.

Dorcas westchnęła cicho.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chciałabym. Zaraz wychodzę.

Nie kłamała. Wieczorem umówione mieli spotkanie Zakonu, spodziewali się dosyć szczegółowego raportu od aurorów pracujących w Ministerstwie i wiedziała, że musi się tam pojawić. Mogła też podejrzewać, że spotkanie to potrwa długo, dużo dłużej, niżby sobie tego życzyła, zmuszając ją do rezygnacji z prawdziwej, gorącej kąpieli na rzecz kilku szybkich zaklęć myjących. Nie miała jednak wyboru. Ostatnio stała się bardzo marudna, jeśli chodziło o pojawianie się w siedzibie Zakonu. Nie czuła się tam swobodnie, odkąd musiała zrezygnować z pracy w Świętym Mungu. Była wyrzutkiem, jedyną, która nie osiągała sukcesów zawodowych, nie rozwijała spektakularnych magicznych zdolności, nie miała dla nich żadnego większego znaczenia. Była tylko pionkiem - pomyślała gorzko - pionkiem w grze dorosłych zwanej wojną.

Chwilę później już wyplątywała się z pracowniczego fartucha i ubierała pospiesznie w kurtkę, chcąc zniknąć, zanim na zewnątrz pojawi się więcej ludzi. Zależało jej na czasie, a do tego jak nigdy potrzebowała dyskrecji.

\- Jestem jutro rano! - rzuciła na odchodne do Donny, unosząc w pożegnalnym geście dłoń. - Pamiętaj, aby dać tym ze stolika w rogu wykałaczki, będą całować cię po rękach!

Gdyby odwróciła się przed wyjściem, zobaczyłaby jeszcze, jak zdziwiona Donna kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

* * *

Aportowała się na schodach, tak, jak to mieli w zwyczaju wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Jeszcze zanim nacisnęła klamkę, zdjęła czapkę i serią szybkich, niezdarnych ruchów starała się wygładzić woalkę naelektryzowanych włosów, które przyklejały się jej do twarzy. Efekt jej starań był jednak mizerny, wywnioskowała po wyrazie twarzy Syriusza, na którego wpadła zaraz za drzwiami.

\- Oberwałaś piorunem, Dorcas? - zapytał ją, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. - Czy twoi mugole nie odkryli jeszcze piorunochronów?

\- Bujaj się, Black - rzuciła, wymijając go i ruszając dalej w głąb ciemnego korytarza.

\- Nikogo jeszcze nie ma, uwierzyłabyś? Jesteś pierwsza! - Syriusz szedł tuż za nią, nie przestając z niej szydzić.

Weszła do dużego salonu i dopiero tam zdjęła z siebie kurtkę. Pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak je zapamiętała - ze szczelnie zaciągniętymi zasłonami w oknach (które w magiczny sposób przepuszczały promienie słońca do środka, a przy tym skutecznie chroniły przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami z zewnątrz), dużym, owalnym stołem z ciemnego drewna ustawionym idealnie na środku i otoczonym nieskładnie porozstawianymi krzesłami oraz fotelami najróżniejszych maści. Cała wschodnia ściana pokryta była wycinkami z Proroka Codziennego, mugolskich gazet, zdjęciami oraz odręcznymi notatkami umocowanymi tam na stałe za pomocą zaklęcia przylepca. _Tablica informacyjna_ , jak ją nazywali, był to główny sposób przekazywania sobie wiadomości, dostępny jednak tylko dla tych, którzy wcześniej zostali poinformowani o jej istnieniu. Nieporządany gość zobaczyłby w tym miejscu jedynie beżową, połyskującą, choć dosyć już starą tapetę.

Musiała przypatrywać się tym ścianom dłuższą chwilę, bo gdy postanowiła w końcu zająć swoje miejsce przy stole, czekał tam już na nią kubek herbaty. Wybrała sobie wyjątkowo miękki i głęboki fotel, tak jak zawsze, kiedy spodziewała się, że spotkanie potrwa do późnej nocy. Na fotel obok, nieco wyższy i węższy wskoczył z impetem Syriusz, z własnym kubkiem w dłoni, ochlapując ją tym samym gorącym napojem.

\- Black! - krzyknęła, cmokając z niezadowoleniem na widok kilku żółtawych plam na swojej białej koszulce - Jakimś cudem udało ci się to, czego próbowałam uniknąć przez ostatnie osiem godzin w pracy!

\- Opanuj się, dziewczyno - rzucił beztrosko, wyciągając w jej stronę różdżkę i szybko pozbywając się śladów zbrodni. - To całe przebywanie z mugolami chyba jednak ci szkodzi, skoro zapominasz o magii.

Oblała się rumieńcem, słysząc ten komentarz. Prawdą było, że odkąd przestała mieszkać z członkami Zakonu, przejęła bardzo dużo niemagicznych nawyków od swoich sąsiadów i znajomych z pracy.

\- Kto dzisiaj będzie? - postanowiła zmienić temat.

Syriusz zamyślił się przez chwilę, mieszając zawzięcie łyżeczką w swojej herbacie.

\- Moody zaprosił znajomych z Ministerstwa - zaczął - Zdaje się, że mieli tam ostatnio jakiś _wypadek_. Poza tym na pewno Dumbledore, rzadko opuszcza zebrania, Schacklebolt, Remus, James…

\- Mnie również niemiło was widzieć - usłyszeli lodowaty głos od strony drzwi wejściowych.

Syriusz podskoczył w fotelu, po raz drugi oblewając zdezorientowaną Dorcas herbatą. Usta Snape'a wykrzywił ironiczny uśmiech.

\- A ty co tu robisz? - warknął Syriusz. - Zapomniałeś czegoś?

\- Liczyłem na merytoryczną dyskusję na poziomie, Black, ale przecież nie będę rozmawiał sam ze sobą - odciął się, omiatając ich pogardliwym wzrokiem. Zanim Syriusz zdążył odpowiedzieć, zniknął im z oczu. Czarny płaszcz spowijał jego postać niczym skrzydła nietoperza.

\- Nienawidzę dupka. Tyle razy już mówiłem Dumbledorowi, że mu nie ufam. Nikt mu nie ufa! W ogóle nie powinien był tutaj przychodzić.

Dorcas milczała. Spojrzała raz jeszcze w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał Snape i upiła w zamyśleniu łyk herbaty. Ona i Severus nawet w szkole nie mieli ze sobą za wiele kontaktu, ot, kilka razy przed owutemami minęli się w progu sali profesora Slughorna. Nie przypominała sobie jednak, żeby kiedykolwiek był dla niej nieprzyjemny. Może zawdzięczała to swojemu wyjątkowemu talentowi do eliksirów (zawsze _wybitna_ i _powyżej oczekiwań_ ), a może znajomości z Lily Evans, młodszą koleżanką, której wielokrotnie pomagała przygotowywać się do egzaminów. Severus zawsze zachowywał się wobec niej zupełnie inaczej, życzliwiej, dzięki czemu i w stosunku do Dorcas był cieplejszy niż dla innych. Nagle z pewną dozą lęku pomyślała, że nie chciałaby nigdy stać się jego wrogiem.

Piętnaście minut później pomieszczenie rozbrzmiewało już głosami wszystkich spóźnionych, ożywionymi rozmowami, niekontrolowanymi wybuchami śmiechu i konspiracyjnymi szeptami. Na tablicy pojawiło się kilka nowych wycinków, ukazujących na ruchomych zdjęciach wymachujące gniewnie pięściami, zakapturzone postacie.

\- Czy możemy zaczynać? - słysząc ten głos od razu odwróciła głowę ku szczytowi stołu, gdzie miejsce zajął sam Dumbledore. Pojawił się niemalże bezgłośnie i nie musiał prosić dwa razy, wystarczyło jedno zdanie, aby zapadła absolutna cisza.

Usiedli przy stole, trzynaście osób, jak pobieżnie policzyła i poza nią żadnych kobiet! Jedynie Snape cały czas stał, trzymajac się blisko drzwi wejściowych. Dumbledore obdarzył każdego ze zgromadzonych świdrującym spojrzeniem swoich błękitnych oczu, nim skinieniem głowy przekazał głos Alastorowi Moody'emu.

\- No, bez owijania w bawełnę - Moody wstał, odchrząkując - Fenwick mocno oberwał. Przenieśli go dzisiaj nad ranem do Świętego Munga. Ale nie myślcie sobie! - groźnie potrząsnął nad ich głowami wyciągniętym wskazującym palcem - Nam też udało się ich dosięgnąć, Carrow, Dolohov… Niewiele brakowało, a pozbawiłbym go tej głupiej dłoni, w której trzymał różdżkę, i tak nie potrafi z niej zrobić większego pożytku. Avery na pewno nie ukryje przed Ministerstwem, jak mocno utyka, sukinsyn. - Nie czekając na zezwolenie, opadł na swoje krzesło.

\- Czy obrażenia Fenwicka są poważne? - zapytał rzeczowo Fabian Prewett.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć - westchnął Moody. - Dostało mu się Cruciatusem, kilka razy, ale podejrzewam, że dobili go jakąś inną klątwą. Gdyby Graves się po niego nie wrócił, już byłoby po nim.

\- Dlaczego akurat on? Przypadek?

\- Tak sądzę. Zamykał kolumnę. Udało nam się ich zaskoczyć, ale walka trwała za długo, straciliśmy całą naszą przewagę. Zdążyli wezwać wsparcie.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć go na oku. - Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Lupina, który z nieco speszoną miną rozkładał właśnie ręce, próbując wytłumaczyć swoje zdanie. - Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na to, żeby stracić przeszkolonego człowieka, w dodatku aurora.

\- Mieć na oku? Jak? - zapytał Syriusz.

Nagły atak kaszlu, podobny do pogardliwego parsknięcia śmiechem ponownie zmusił wszystkich do odwrócenia głów, tym razem w stronę drzwi wejściowych, gdzie stał Snape, dotąd przysłuchujący się wymianie zdań w milczeniu.

\- Czarny Pan nie marnowałby energii na kogoś bezwartościowego - powiedział chłodno. - Jeśli…

\- Tylko śmierciożercy mówią o Voldemorcie "Czarny Pan", Smarkerusie - wciął się Syriusz.

\- Jeśli… - Snape wydawał się ignorować jego obecność - Jeśli dopadli Fenwicka, to zapewne dlatego, że coś wiedział. Byłoby bardzo nierozsądnie pozostawić go w Świętym Mungu samego, mogą spróbować go wykończyć, tym razem skuteczniej - zakończył bez cienia emocji w głosie, zupełnie jakby recytował z pamięci przepis na eliksir.

Nikt się nie odezwał, zupełnie jak gdyby bali się, że każde wypowiedziane na głos słowo przypieczętuje tę mrożącą krew w żyłach opcję. Teraz, kiedy nie wiadomo było, kto stoi po której stronie, nie można było ufać nikomu, nawet uzdrowicielom, że nie dopuszczą się żadnego przewinienia.

\- Meadowes! - huknął Snape, sprawiając po raz trzeci w tym dniu, że Dorcas gwałtownie podskoczyła w swoim fotelu. - Pracujesz w Świętym Mungu - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Czuła, jak mocno bije jej serce.

\- Nie pracuję od ponad trzech miesięcy - odpowiedziała niepewnie.

\- W takim razie najwyższy czas tam wrócić - podchwycił Moody.

W jednej chwili jej ciało zesztywniało; mogłaby przysiąc, że pod cienką skórą swoich dłoni widzi każdy mięsień, jego dokładny zarys, każde ścięgno i kość, tak zmyślnie połączone w logiczną, ruchomą całość. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, biorąc głęboki wdech, po czym ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe - powiedziała stanowczo za cicho, jednak nie wystarczająco cicho, by musieli prosić ją o powtórzenie.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Meadowes! O co tu chodzi, o pieniądze? - warknął gniewnie Snape, lecz Dumbledore przerwał mu uniesioną dłonią.

Dorcas zamarła. Jej powrót do pracy uzdrowicielki nie wchodził w grę. Porzucenie pracy w knajpie nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mogła z powrotem wprowadzić się do któregoś z członków Zakonu, nie mogła porzucić swojego mieszkania, ciasnego, owszem, zagraconego i zaniedbanego, ale jej własnego, jedynego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie jeszcze zachowywała swoją niezależność. Nie chciała towarzystwa innych ludzi, a już w szczególności nie _tych_ ludzi, wiecznie zajętych knuciem, spiskowaniem, zbieraniem dowodów. Chciała spokoju.

Gdy dyrektor spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, wiedziała, że go nie dostanie.

\- Panno Meadowes, będę zmuszony prosić panią, aby objęła pani z powrotem posadę uzdrowicielki w szpitalu Świętego Munga.

W jego głosie było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że nie chciała nawet próbować się kłócić. Czując się jak zając złapany w pułapkę, przebiegła przerażonym wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych, szukając ratunku. Nie znalazła w nich jednak żadnych emocji. Jedynie Syriusz, patrząc na nią, wzruszył ramionami. Z jego bezgłośnie poruszających się ust wyczytała krótki komunikat: " _przykro mi, stara_ ".

\- Mieszkanie. Nie wyprowadzę się ze swojego mieszkania. I nie zrezygnuję z pracy - postanowiła grać na zwłokę, przestraszyć ich swoimi żądaniami.

\- Mieszkanie nie stanowi problemu, do niczego nie będę pani namawiać. Proszę także nie martwić się o pieniądze, zapewniam, że niczego pani nie zabraknie. Wyślę dzisiaj sowę do Miriam z informacją, że pojawi się pani na jutrzejszym dyżurze. Proszę zainteresować się losem Benjamina Fenwicka i na bieżąco informować nas, gdyby stało się coś podejrzanego, a w szczególności gdyby odzyskał przytomność.

Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Jutro rano przypadała jej zmiana w restauracji. Obiecała Donnie.

\- Dokąd? - zapytała słabo.

\- Słucham? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, ale jego oczy pozostały niezmienione.

\- Na który oddział.

Ale nim uzyskała odpowiedź, mogła się jej już domyślać.

\- Urazy pozaklęciowe, panno Meadowes. W dzisiejszych czasach przyda się tam każda para rąk do pomocy.


	2. Rozdział I

**A/N:** Dziękuję serdecznie tym, którzy poświęcili chwilę na przeczytanie opublikowanego dwa tygodnie temu prologu. Dziękuję za komentarze, wskazówki, kliknięte _Follow/Fav_. Nic tak nie motywuje do pisania jak ci, którzy chcą czytać. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że sprostam oczekiwaniom (a przynajmniej, że nikogo nie rozczaruję)!

Rozdział nie był betowany, będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi, biorę je do serca. Gdyby znalazł się chętny/-a, z przyjemnością przed opublikowaniem kolejnego rozdziału oddam go do sprawdzenia.

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ I**

" _Tak to już bywa, że kiedy człowiek ucieka przed swoim strachem, może się przekonać, że zdąża jedynie skrótem na jego spotkanie."_

 _~ Dzieci Hurina_ , J.R.R. Tolkien, przekład Agnieszki Sylwanowicz

* * *

" _Ratunku, kompletnie się przeziębiłam, musiało mnie gdzieś przewiać, gdy wracałam wczoraj do domu!"_

Dorcas czuła, jak zimne poczucie winy osiada ciężko na dnie jej żołądka. Nigdy nie miała problemów z unikaniem prawdy, ale nade wszystko nie lubiła łamać raz danego słowa. Nauczyła się lojalności jako dziecko, jeszcze w rodzinnym domu, gdzie królowało opanowanie i dyscyplina, tak charakterystyczne dla starożytnych rodów czystej krwi. Trudno jej było nadziwić się, jak jej ojciec, czarodziej półkrwi mógł przez lata znosić te ideologiczne bzdury, jakimi faszerowała ich matka. _W końcu ją zostawił_ \- pomyślała gorzko, przyznając jednak sama przed sobą, że wcale jej to nie dziwi.

Wcisnęła prostokątny klawisz z napisem " _wyślij_ ". Kolejnych kilka minut upłynęło jej w gorączkowym oczekiwaniu. Gdy w końcu usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, niemalże rzuciła się w stronę komputera.

" _No co Ty, nie żartuj! Będziesz jutro w robocie? Masz kogoś na zastępstwo?_ "

Przygryzła nerwowo wargę.

" _Strasznie głupio mi to robić, Donna… Naprawdę Cię przepraszam… Nie mogłabyś przyjść jutro za mnie? Obiecuję, że jakoś Ci to wynagrodzę!_ "

Och, jak bardzo nie znosiła prosić innych o pomoc! Niczego nie obawiała się tak, jak własnej nieudolności. To inteligencja, spryt i rozsądek zawsze napędzały ją do działania i trzymały jej mały świat w ryzach. Wiedziała, że wszystko, co osiągnęła, zawdzięczała tylko i wyłącznie swojej ciężkiej pracy. Pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości było dla niej tym samym, co podnieść ręce do góry w pokojowym geście i dać się zabić.

" _Dor, przysięgam, kiedyś Cię zastrzelę. To będzie mój szósty dzień z rzędu!_ "

Odetchnęła z ulgą, chociaż nie bez poczucia winy.

" _Wiem. Jesteś aniołem. Liczę na cud i moje szybkie ozdrowienie, obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę!_ "

Wyłączyła komputer i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Zegar wskazywał kwadrans po północy, co oznaczało, że do pobudki zostało jej jakieś pięć, maksymalnie sześć godzin snu, ale wcale nie czuła się senna. Zrezygnowana wyjrzała przez okno, przyglądając się maleńkiemu, jak się z wysokości siódmego piętra wydawało, samochodzikowi, którego kierowca męczył się właśnie z parkowaniem równoległym. Nad jej głową wisiał księżyc w pełni, ciężki jak dzień, który czekał na nią; dodał jej jednak otuchy.

 _Dzisiaj oboje jesteśmy samotni_ , pomyślała, nim zaciągnęła zasłony.

* * *

Wystarczyło jej krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na stojący na szafce nocnej budzik, by zerwać się z łóżka jak oparzona. Od dwudziestu dwóch minut trwał jej dyżur na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych w szpitalu Świętego Munga. Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy miała pojawić się w pracy i musiało jej się to zdarzyć akurat pierwszego dnia. Zaspała.

Nie zdążyła się pomalować, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek ułożeniu włosów, wciągnęła na siebie w pośpiechu najbliżej znajdujące się ubrania i, nie dbając o śniadanie czy pościelenie po sobie łóżka, rzuciła się do drzwi wyjściowych. Zbiegła po schodach, przeskakując po dwa lub trzy stopnie, póki nie wypadła na ponurą klatkę schodową i podwórze znajdujące się niedaleko stacji metra. Do szpitala miała ich aż siedem, jednak mogłaby przysiąc, że podróż jeszcze nigdy nie dłużyła jej się tak bardzo. Znała Miriam wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że ta nie potrafi się gniewać, ale i tak nie chciała oglądać jej rozczarowanej miny, kiedy będzie musiała potwierdzić swoją obecność w gabinecie ordynatora.

Kiedy zdawało jej się już, że wagon metra nigdy nie osiągnie docelowej stacji, pojazd zatrzymał się z przeraźliwym zgrzytem. Nie czekając, aż drzwi otworzą się do końca, przecisnęła się przez wąską szparę i pognała w stronę prowadzących na powierzchnię schodów. Przed opuszczonym domem towarowym _Purge &Dowse Ltd_ kręciło się wyjątkowo dużo ludzi. Podeszła zdecydowanym krokiem do jednej z pękniętych szyb, wypatrując obdrapanego manekina kobiety i udając, że rozmawia przez telefon komórkowy, który właśnie pośpiesznie przycisnęła do ucha, powiedziała wyraźnie:

\- Meadowes, spóźniona, szybko!

Manekin nachylił w jej stronę głowę, jakby w geście uprzejmego zdziwienia i w kilka sekund później popękana tafla szkła zniknęła, zapraszając ją do środka. Pośpiesznie mijając izbę przyjęć, przecięła poczekalnię i udała się prosto w stronę windy. Pozwoliła sobie na głębokie westchnięcie dopiero, gdy jej drzwi rozsunęły się ze skrzypieniem na czwartym piętrze. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał 6:57.

Stanęła przed drzwiami, na których, lekko przekrzywiona, wisiała tabliczka głosząca " _Ordynator oddziału urazów pozaklęciowych - uzdrowicielka Miriam Strout_ " z duszą na ramieniu; jednak nim zdążyła unieść dłoń, by zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, o mało nie roztrzaskując jej nosa.

\- Dorcas! - wykrzyknęła ze zdziwieniem pulchna kobieta, ubrana w żółto-zielone szaty uzdrowicielki z naszytym na piersi emblematem skrzyżowanej różdżki i kości. - Myślałam, że kompletnie o nas zapomniałaś! Gdzieś ty się podziewała, dziewucho? - zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź zszokowanej Dorcas, złapała ją za łokieć i wciągnęła do środka.

Gabinet ordynatorki oddziału urazów pozaklęciowych w niczym nie mógł przypominać gabinetu lekarskiego, jaki zapamiętała. Na przeciwko drzwi znajdował się kamienny kominek z wesoło trzaskającymi płomieniami, zastawiony od góry niezliczoną ilością zdjęć w pstrokatych ramkach. Połyskująca tapeta na ścianach miała kolor burgundzkiego wina, głęboki i dostojny, elegancko komponujący się z wyszywanymi złotą nicią zasłonami w oknach, sięgającymi do samej ziemi. Na środku pomieszczenia stało biurko, stylistyką nawiązujące raczej do średniowiecznej toaletki z niezliczoną ilością szuflad zamykanych na klucze, wysokim lustrem oprawionym w zdobioną roślinnymi ornamentami ramę i wygiętymi łukowato nogami. Gdyby nie ukryty w cieniu regał uginający się pod ciężarem woluminów o magicznych urazach, roślinach leczniczych i nowoczesnych metodach terapii zaklęciowej uznałaby, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka.

\- Co się tu… - zaczęła, rozglądając się wokoło po pomieszczeniu przywodzącym na myśl raczej pokój wspólny w wieży Gryffindoru, ale Miriam natychmiast przyłożyła swój pulchny, ozdobiony dwoma złotymi pierścionkami palec do ust, nakazując jej ciszę.

\- Podoba ci się, złociutka? Herbaty? - zaświergotała.

Machnęła niedbale różdżką i z jednej z szuflad jej biurka wyskoczyła porcelanowa zastawa w kwiaty maku, chybocząc się niebezpiecznie, gdy latający imbryk zaczął nalewać do filiżanek herbaty.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała Dorcas, wciąż zbyt zszokowana wystrojem, by zdobyć się na dłuższy komentarz.

\- Pewnie ciekawa jesteś, co się tutaj stało - stwierdziła poważnie Miriam, pociągając długi, siorbiący łyk ze swojej filiżanki. Dorcas gorliwie pokiwała głową, wdzięczna za wyjaśnienia, które nadeszły bez zbędnego dopytywania. - Widzisz, skarbie, nie było nam tutaj ostatnio łatwo, a dokładniej mówiąc, nie było nam łatwo, odkąd nas opuściłaś… - na chwilę jej twarz nasrożyła się, ukazując głęboką zmarszczkę pomiędzy jej brwiami, zaraz jednak na powrót wygładził ją uśmiech. - Uwierzysz, inni zorientowali się nagle, że można stąd odejść! Że to nie jest jakieś więzienie! - zaśmiała się, jakby opowiedziała dobry dowcip. - Maverick złożył wypowiedzenie miesiąc po tobie.

 _\- Maverick Jones_?! - Dorcas z trudnością opanowała nagły atak kaszlu spowodowany zakrztuszeniem się herbatą. Odstawiła filiżankę na porcelanowy spodek i splotła dłonie w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.

\- Ten sam, moja droga, ten sam! - w głosie ordynatorki wyraźnie dało się wyczuć nutkę triumfu.

\- Ale dlaczego? Zdawało mi się, że uwielbiał tę pracę! - dopytywała, wciąż nie dopuszczając do siebie tej informacji.

Jakimś cudem tym pytaniem udało się jej zetrzeć babciny uśmiech z twarzy Miriam.

\- Wszyscy uwielbiamy tę pracę - jej głos spoważniał. - Ale czasy są coraz mroczniejsze i nawet tutaj zaczynają docierać ślady wojny. To nie jest już ten sam świat, Dorcas, to nie te dni, kiedy można było ufać, że zło nas nie dosięgnie.

\- Co się tutaj stało? - wyszeptała, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Miriam szybkim ruchem dłoni, jakby odganiała się od uciążliwej muchy odesłała swoją filiżankę, która teraz zawisła wyczekująco w powietrzu.

\- Klątwy, jakich jeszcze nie widziałaś. Urazy, które nie poddają się leczeniu, kości, które się nie zrastają, rany, które nie przestają krwawić - uzdrowicielka podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do kominka. - Byli też tacy, którzy nie mieli żadnych objawów klinicznych, żadnych obrażeń ciała, ale sprawiali wrażenie, jakby mieli okaleczone dusze. Krzyczeli całymi nocami.

Dorcas zadrżała.

\- Kiedy zwolniło się kolejnych dwóch uzdrowicieli, musiałam tutaj po prostu _zamieszkać_ , a sama dobrze wiesz, jak wyglądały te szpitalne pokoje… Paskudne, doprawdy. Musiałam zrobić coś, żeby czuć się tutaj jak w domu i sama widzisz... - rozłożyła w obronnym geście ręce. - Maverick nie wytrzymał presji, nie chciał dłużej tego oglądać. Nie wiem, co się z nim stało, plotki mówią, że spakował siebie, żonę i dzieci i wyjechali z Anglii, ale dokąd...

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a następnie przez wąską szparę do środka wsunęła się burza rudych włosów.

\- Pani doktor, ruszam na obchód, jakieś specjalne zalecenia? - zapytał Tom, chłopak, który dopiero zaczynał pracę, gdy Dorcas już całkiem sprawnie radziła sobie ze swoimi lekarskimi obowiązkami. Patrząc na jego potargane, długie włosy, wymięty fartuch i plamę atramentu na lewej dłoni stwierdziła z rozbawieniem, że w Świętym Mungu ostała się chociaż jedna rzecz, która nie uległa zmianie.

\- Chyba przyda ci się pomoc? - zapytała pogodnie, dopiero teraz odwracając się do Toma przodem. Twarz chłopaka rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech.

\- Meadowes, ty podła szujo! - zawołał, udając złość, po czym podbiegł do niej i poderwał ją w górę, wykonując z nią niebezpieczny piruet na jednej nodze. - Co ty sobie myślałaś, tak znikać bez pożegnania?! - odstawił ją gwałtownie na ziemię, prawie ją przewracając.

Miriam błyskawicznie przybrała wyraz twarzy prawdziwej profesjonalistki i nie przejmując się, że przerywa czułe powitanie, podniosła z biurka stertę papierów i wepchnęła je Dorcas w ręce.

\- Mamy na oddziale siedmiu pacjentów, tutaj masz całą dokumentację, zapoznaj się z nią do obiadu. Godzina powinna wam spokojnie wystarczyć, żeby zajrzeć do wszystkich, także przed dziesiątą oczekuję was w moim gabinecie! - poleciła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Dorcas grzecznie ukłoniła się, dziękując za herbatę i przyciskając mocniej do piersi karty pacjentów ruszyła za Tomem w stronę wyjścia. Stali już w progu, kiedy Miriam głośno odchrząknęła.

\- Spóźnienie potrącę ci z pensji! Nie tolerujemy tutaj lenistwa! - Chciała zabrzmieć poważnie, ale szeroki uśmiech na jej pulchnej twarzy nie miał nic wspólnego z groźbą.

Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Tom szturchnął ją w żebra, wyciągając do niej język w kpiącym uśmiechu. Przez chwilę znowu poczuła się jak uczennica Hogwartu, rywalizująca na osiągnięcia naukowe, punkty i uznanie profesorów z największym rywalem każdego Krukona: członkami domu Helgi Hufflepuff. _Och, to nie prawda_ \- pomyślała z rozbawieniem - _że najbardziej zacięte spory w ich szkole toczyły się między uczniami Gryffindoru i Slytherinu_ ; najbardziej spektakularne, owszem, ale przy okazji kompletnie pozbawione finezji i polotu. Dostrzeżenie cichej, zawziętej rywalizacji, która toczyła się między pozostałymi domami wymagało o wiele więcej subtelności. Krukońska bystrość konta puchońska pracowitość, mądrość a sprawiedliwość, to były podstawy, które latami motywowały dziesiątki, ba!, setki uczniów do wytężonej pracy nad sobą. Stojąc tu i teraz przed jednym z najbardziej sztandarowych przedstawicieli Hufflepuffu gotowa była na nowo podjąć to wyzwanie.

\- Od kogo powinniśmy zacząć? - zapytała niewinnie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Co za pytanie! - żachnął się Tom. - Oczywiście, że od ciebie! I lepiej, żebyś miała w zanadrzu jakąś dobrą historię!

Poddała się więc bez zbędnego protestowania tej lawinie pytań, którą ją zasypał po drodze do małego pomieszczenia zwanego dyżurką, znajdującego się na lewo od podwójnych drzwi prowadzących do oddziału nazwanego imieniem Janusa Thickeya. W odróżnieniu od gabinetu Miriam, dyżurka uzdrowicieli oddziału urazów pozaklęciowych nie różniła się za mocno od pozostałych pomieszczeń szpitala. Była mała i surowa w wystroju, utrzymana w odcieniach szarości i bieli. Tom wskazał jej gestem dłoni miejsce na przykrytej wełnianą narzutą kanapie pod oknem, sam zaś usiadł okrakiem na odwróconym tyłem krześle, opierając ręce i podbródek o oparcie. Widziała, jak narastająca w nim ciekawość walczy z wyuczoną cierpliwością i opanowaniem.

\- Restauracja? Mugolska restauracja? - powtarzał w kółko ze słabo ukrywanym zdziwieniem. - Ale Meadowes, dlaczego? Dlaczego młoda, piękna uzdrowicielka pnąca się po szczeblach kariery miałaby się ukryć w mugolskiej branży gastronomicznej?

\- Miałam swoje powody - odpowiedziała, czując, jak jej policzki oblewa gorący rumieniec. Nigdy nie nauczyła się przyjmować komplementów, nawet tych czysto koleżeńskich i żartobliwych.

Tom zmrużył oczy i utkwiwszy wzrok w jej płonącej, czerwonej twarzy zacmokał z niesmakiem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale sama zobaczysz, jeszcze sama do mnie przyjdziesz, żeby się z tego wytłumaczyć - zawyrokował z niczym niezmąconą pewnością siebie w głosie. - W takim razie wracając do początku, od kogo chcesz zacząć?

Przyczyna jej powrotu do pracy była bardzo prosta i przez krótką chwilę poczuła pokusę, by od razu przejść do sedna i zacząć zadawać pytania. Owszem, mogła cieszyć się z ujrzenia dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół i współpracowników, mogła nawet odczuwać pewną dozę satysfakcji na myśl o wyzwaniach, z którymi przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć. Nie mogła jednak zapomnieć, że przy pierwszej lepszej okazji Zakon Feniksa szczegółowo rozliczy ją z powierzonego zadania i najlepiej dla niej, _dla nich wszystkich_ będzie, jeśli zachowa się jak profesjonalistka, za jaką ją uważali.

\- Kto jest na oddziale najdłużej? - zapytała, przeczesując ręką włosy i związując je na czubku głowy w wysoki kucyk.

\- Och, zabieramy się do pracy? - skomentował jej nagłą zmianę fryzury. - Bardzo metodycznie, pani uzdrowicielko - pstryknął palcami. W tej samej chwili jedna z teczek pacjentów poderwała się z biurka i z trzepotem kartek wylądowała miękko w jego wyciągniętej w górę dłoni.

\- Holly Davies - odczytał uroczyście, pochrząkując, jakby chciał w ten sposób dodać swojemu głosowi odrobinę powagi - kobieta, lat 11, data i miejsce urodzenia nieznane. Waga: 39 kilogramów, wzrost: 137 centymetrów, cechy charakterystyczne: piegi, prawdopodobnie poprawiana magicznie wada zgryzu. Przyjęta na oddział 27 grudnia 1978 roku.

Podniósł wzrok znad karty, aby spojrzeć na Dorcas, ta jednak ani drgnęła, wsłuchując się w jego słowa. Jej głowa była śmiesznie przechylona na prawo, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy chciała się skupić, a ręce niespokojnie przesuwały się wzdłuż ud.

\- Brak widocznych obrażeń fizycznych - kontynuował. - Pacjentka przytomna, stan stabilny, duża labilność emocjonalna. Brak kontaktu z poszkodowaną...

\- Co to znaczy "brak kontaktu"? - przerwała mu Dorcas, ani na chwilę nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. Teraz palce jej prawej dłoni wystukiwały tajemniczy rytm o kolano.

\- Brak kontaktu, to znaczy brak kontaktu, Meadowes - rzucił, jak gdyby nigdy nic. _Och, pozwól mu się nacieszyć, że chociaż przez chwilę wie więcej od ciebie!_ \- pomyślała, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Nie odzywa się, odkąd tu przyjechała. Nie ważne, jak się do niej zwrócisz, co do niej powiesz. Gapi się na nas i już, to wszystko. Czasem zdarza się, że pokiwa w odpowiedzi głową, jeśli zadasz wystarczająco nieskomplikowane pytanie.

\- Jakaś rodzina?

\- Nie udało nam się niczego ustalić. Samo sprowadzenie jej tutaj było dosyć trudne. Ściągnęli ją z mugolskiego posterunku policji, rozumiesz? Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wymazywania pamięci... - widząc, że Dorcas dalej przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem, kontynuował wyjaśnienia. - Ponoć błąkała się nocą sama po mieście, to ją zgarnęli, ale, jak możesz się domyślać, nic im nie powiedziała.

\- Skąd wiadomo, że jest czarownicą?

\- Drobne wybuchy magii, nad którymi nie panowała. Prawdopodobnie urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie.

\- Pokażesz mi, w której leży sali? - zapytała.

\- Moment, moment, nie chcesz usłyszeć, jakie mamy teorie?

\- Nie chcę się nimi sugerować, póki sama jej nie zobaczę.

Tom wstał, przyglądając się jej z uznaniem.

\- Doprawdy, Dorcas, psujesz całą zabawę - rzucił obrażonym tonem i uniósł do twarzy dłonie udając, że ociera nimi łzy. - Co, do cholery… - nagle przerwał, gdy zobaczył plamę atramentu zdobiącą jego lewą rękę, a teraz dodatkowo odbijającą się na policzku. - Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne…

Ale nie mógł poradzić nic na fakt, że Dorcas otwarcie się z niego śmiała. Mógł starać się być puchonem do szpiku kości, ale schludność nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

\- Davies leży w ostatniej sali po prawej, idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

* * *

Zamknęła za sobą ostrożnie drzwi dyżurki i skręciła w lewo, w stronę dużego, dwuskrzydłowego okna na końcu korytarza. Jedynie lekka, koronkowa firanka oddzielała wyłożony do wysokości ramion boazerią korytarz od krajobrazu ustępującej wiośnie zimy. Wzięła głęboki wdech, licząc przy tym do dziesięciu, a następnie nacisnęła klamkę drewnianych drzwi, z wygrawerowaną na nich liczbą 410.

Pomieszczenie było małe, ale przytulne, wyraźnie podzielone na dwie osobne części. Połowę po prawej stronie skrywała szczętnie zaciągnięta kotara, wzdłuż lewej ściany zaś ustawione było łóżko, a obok niego mała szafka nocna z lampką do czytania i opartym o nią brązowym, pluszowym misiem. Dorcas zatrzymała się w progu, przyglądając się zarysowi drobnego, dziecięcego ciała ukrytego pod różową kołdrą.

\- Cześć - zaczęła cicho, stawiając kilka nieśmiałych kroków w stronę łóżka. - Nazywam się Dorcas Meadowes, pracuję w szpitalu jako uzdrowicielka. Masz coś przeciwko, żebym usiadła na krześle obok ciebie?

Kontur ciała poruszył się niespokojnie, a chwilę później zobaczyła dwie dziecięce dłonie chwytające za krawędź kołdry i zsuwające ją kilkanaście centymetrów niżej, ukazując zadarty, piegowaty nos i parę błękitnych, wystraszonych oczu. Dorcas ostrożnie przysunęła sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka. Dziewczynka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, zatrzymując się dłużej na znajdującym się na piersi emblemacie różdżki skrzyżowanej z kością i przypiętej pod spodem tabliczki z nazwiskiem _D. Meadowes, Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych_. Następnie przeniosła spojrzenie na kieszeń jej bluzy, z której wystawała rączka różdżki.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytała delikatnie Dorcas, dostrzegając zaciekawienie w jej oczach. Dotknęła końca różdżki czubkiem palca. - To drewno cedrowe, dosyć giętkie, na szczęście. Inaczej już dawno bym ją połamała, tyle razy na niej usiadłam.

Dziewczynka drgnęła, nie spuszczając z uzdrowicielki oczu. Kilka niesfornych pasemek płomiennie rudych włosów zdołało wyplątać się z jej warkocza i teraz otaczało jej twarz na wzór aureoli. Przycisnęła głowę mocniej do poduszki.

\- Chciałabym cię zbadać, ale będę potrzebowała w tym celu dotknąć twojej dłoni i użyć różdżki. To nie boli, ale gdyby cokolwiek było nie tak, daj mi znać, a przerwę. Co ty na to?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, podczas gdy Dorcas ostrożnie wyciągnęła w kierunku dziecka rękę. Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, starając się uspokoić gonitwę myśli i ukazać jedynie pewność i szczerość intencji. Powoli, z wahaniem dziewczynka wyciągnęła rękę spod kołdry i podała uzdrowicielce dłoń. Była dziwnie bezwładna, jakby pozbawiona własnego ciężaru, a jednak przyjemnie, dziecięco ciepła i miękka. Dorcas zwalczyła w sobie nagłą chęć zamknięcia tej dłoni w ochronnym uścisku, decydując się na pozostawienie dziewczynce bezpiecznej przestrzeni na wypadek, gdyby zmieniła zdanie.

\- Holly, tak? - zapytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Dotknę teraz różdżką twojego nadgarstka.

Ruch ten był ledwo zauważalny, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że Holly skinęła potakująco głową.

 _\- Deprehendo_ \- szepnęła, a strzępki złotawego światła rozkwitły w jej głowie serią obrazów.

Obrazów zachowanej ciągłości powłoki skórnej, tkanki podskórnej oraz mięśni i kości, prawidłowych parametrów hematologicznych i biochemicznych, temperatury, tętna, liczby oddechów na minutę. Starała się przebić przez tę powierzchowną warstwę technicznych danych, ale to, co majaczyło pod spodem było raczej nieskładnym kłębowiskiem uczuć, których nie potrafiła z osobna nazwać. Czując na sobie palący wzrok dziewczynki, wpatrując się intensywnie w tę mieszaninę zaciekawionego lęku, spanikowanej niepewności powoli oderwała końcówkę różdżki od nadgarstka Holly.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypieniem.

\- Widzę, że już zaczęłyście? - Tom uśmiechnął się niepewnie, przeskakując wzrokiem z Dorcas na różdżkę w jej dłoni, na Holly i z powrotem na Dorcas.

\- Zaczęłyśmy, a nawet skończyłyśmy - odpowiedziała łagodnie. - Wystarczy, Holly. Czy wszystko w porządku? - zwróciła się do dziewczynki.

Tym razem miała stuprocentową pewność, że dziewczyna skinęła potakująco głową. Dorcas podniosła się powoli z krzesła, odsyłając je ruchem dłoni pod ścianę w rogu. Uniosła w pytającym geście brwi, wskazując na drzwi podbródkiem, ale Tom zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi do wyjścia.

\- Nie chcesz rzucić okiem na naszego najnowszego pacjenta? - zapytał, odwracając ją z powrotem twarzą w kierunku prawej strony sali.

W jednej chwili serce zabiło jej mocniej.

Odsunął kotarę na tyle, aby zdołała przecisnąć się pod jego ramieniem. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, gdy dostrzegła leżącą na łóżku postać.

\- To auror z ministerstwa - szepnął jej na ucho. - O szczegółach pogadamy na zewnątrz.

Nie trzeba było uzdrowiciela by zrozumieć, o jakich obrażeniach mogły świadczyć jasne, różowe blizny przecinające twarz mężczyzny. Wyraźnie rzucały się w oczy na tle ciemnej karnacji i obfitego zarostu. Kruczoczarne, posklejane potem włosy przylepiały się grubymi pasmami do czoła, odsłaniając zdradzające wiek zakola. Drżącymi rękami pozwoliła sobie podciągnąć do góry jego szpitalną koszulę, odkrywając jeszcze więcej blizn pokrywających całą klatkę piersiową. Dłoń przycisnęła do rozbudowanych mięśni brzucha, stwierdzając z zaskoczeniem, że są nienaturalnie sztywne, jak gdyby wykute ze stali.

\- Chodź, zerkniesz sobie w jego papiery - zaproponował Tom, dotychczas przyglądający się jej w milczeniu.

Nie odezwała się ani słowem, póki drzwi sali 410 nie zamknęły się za nimi, chociaż wewnątrz aż kipiała od pytań, które tylko czekały na swoją chwilę. Ruszyła za nim w stronę dyżurki, nie zważając na fakt, że musi prawie biec, aby dotrzymać mu kroku.

\- Dlaczego leżą na jednej sali? - zaatakowała, kiedy tylko stało się oczywiste, że Tom pierwszy nie rozpocznie rozmowy.

Musiała trafić w sedno, bo jego twarz oblał rumieniec.

\- Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale… - zawahał się. - Wiesz, oni jako jedyni nie robią _hałasu_. Pomyśleliśmy więc… Znaczy, Miriam pomyślała…

\- Że jedenastoletnie dziecko może spać w jednym pomieszczeniu z pokiereszowanym przez śmierciożerców czterdziestolatkiem?! - wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu, nagle stając po środku korytarza jak wryta.

\- Meadowes, nie rób scen, proszę… - Przez chwilę przypominał jej uczniaka przyłapanego przez nauczyciela na gorącym uczynku. - Z resztą, Miriam ci wszystko wytłumaczy, jej się czepiaj…

Pchnął drzwi dyżurki i wszedł do środka, nie zważając na zasady dobrego wychowania, które nakazywały kobietę puścić przodem. Niezrażona tym brakiem kultury weszła do pokoju tuż za nim, od razu kierując się w stronę biurka i sięgając po teczkę opisaną nazwiskiem _Fenwick_. Wyciągnęła na oślep pokaźny plik dokumentów spiętych kolorowym spinaczem.

Dokumentacja znacząco odbiegała od szpitalnych standardów. Trzymała w ręku nie tylko komplet badań Benjamina Fenwicka, ale i dokładną relację z przebiegu jego szkolenia na aurora, podpisaną przez szefa Biura Aurorów, Rufusa Scrimgeoura, wyniki owutemów (zaklęcia, obrona przed czarną magią, transmutacja - _wybitny_ ), a nawet kilka odręcznych notatek dotyczących poszkodowanego, wśród których rozpoznała koślawe, niedbałe pismo Alastora Moody'ego. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, od czego zacząć, kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na wykaz przedmiotów znalezionych przy ciele.

\- Macie jego różdżkę. - Bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała, unosząc wzrok znad kartek.

Tom pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, że pierwszą falę jej złości mają już za sobą.

\- Graves przyniósł ją kilka godzin po przyjęciu Fenwicka na oddział.

Dorcas już otwierała usta, by zadać pytanie, ale powstrzymał ją wyciągniętą w górę w triumfalnym geście dłonią.

\- I wiem, o co chcesz zapytać. Oczywiście, że sprawdzaliśmy.

 _\- Prior incantato_? - zapytała, teraz już nie kryjąc podekscytowania.

\- Ale wyniki są co najmniej zaskakujące, Dorcas.

Drażnił się z nią, widziała to w jego kpiącym uśmiechu, odsłaniającym idealnie proste, śnieżnobiałe zęby. Czuł, że całą uwagę skupiła na nim i wyczekiwała jego słów, napięta jak cięciwa dobrze naciągniętego łuku.

\- Ostatnie zaklęcie, jakie rzucił, to _Protego_. - Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, ale ich sens dotarł do niej z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem.

Drgnęła, jakby strząsając z siebie niewidzialną warstwę kurzu, po czym pokręciła przecząco głową. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Dlaczego auror, mający za sobą lata doświadczenia posłużyłby się w walce ze śmierciożercami takim _prostym_ zaklęciem? Przed jaką klątwą zdołałby się obronić, odgradzając się od napastnika tak cienką, nieskomplikowaną magicznie barierą? _Dostało mu się Cruciatusem, kilka razy, ale podejrzewam, że dobili go jakąś inną klątwą_ \- przywołała z pamięci ochrypły głos Moody'ego.

Tom przypatrywał jej się uważnie, gdy wkładała plik dokumentów z powrotem do folderu i odłożyła go skrzętnie na biurko. Potrzebowała chwili spokoju, by przeanalizować fakty, wyciągnąć z nich to, co najważniejsze i powiadomić Zakon.

\- Muszę zajrzeć do biblioteki - rzuciła, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - Tom zerwał się z kanapy i zastąpił jej drogę. - A co z dziewczynką?

\- Holly? - zapytała, obrzucając go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. - Myślę, że jest w szoku. Powinniśmy jej czytać.

 _\- Czytać_?! - twarz Toma wyglądała dokładnie tak, jakby przed chwilą zderzył się z czymś bardzo twardym. - Czytać co?

\- Książki, Haselton! - warknęła, wyraźnie poirytowana.

Zamarł, słysząc jej głos. Odkąd pamiętał, zwracała się do niego po nazwisku tylko wtedy, gdy była naprawdę zdenerwowana. Skinął głową, usuwając się z drogi i pozwalając, by wypadła na korytarz. Długo wpatrywał się w drzwi, zastanawiając się, co też, _do cholery_ , zadziało się właśnie w tej jej przeklętej głowie.

\- Kobiety - jęknął, opadając z powrotem na miękką kanapę i wyczarowując sobie kubek kawy.

* * *

Biblioteka szpitala Świętego Munga znajdowała się w podziemiach, oddzielona od hałaśliwej Izby Przyjęć kilkoma poziomami kamiennych piwnic. Dorcas wiedziała, że nie dostanie się tam inaczej, niż korzystając z podłączonego do wewnętrznej, szpitalnej sieci Fiuu kominka znajdującego się w gabinecie Miriam. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, ordynatorka zdawała się nie ruszyć z miejsca, odkąd ponad godzinę temu opuścili z Tomem jej gabinet, ukryta za najnowszym egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego. Obdarzyła ją pytającym spojrzeniem, zsuwając swoje krwistoczerwone okulary na czubek nosa.

\- Potrzebuję skorzystać z biblioteki - obwieściła Dorcas, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią tak, że dzieliło je jedynie antyczne biurko.

Miriam skinęła potakująco, wskazując czubkiem głowy na ukryty w cieniu regał. Dorcas podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, chwytając za grzbiet wybranej na chybił-trafił książki, gdy nagle usłyszała zniecierpliwione cmokanie.

\- Ta po lewej, skarbie. - Miriam nawet nie odwróciła się, by przyjrzeć się jej poczynaniom.

Przesunęła więc dłoń na grzbiet książki po lewej stronie tej, którą sama wybrała. " _Administracja w lecznictwie magicznym_ ", odczytała wytłoczony pochyłą czcionką, połyskujący w świetle tańczących w kominku płomieni napis. _Cholernie nudne, ale i genialne_ , pomyślała. Sama z siebie nigdy nie sięgnęłaby po taką pozycję.

Wolumin, który ściągnęła z półki okazał się być o wiele lżejszy, niż się spodziewała. Gdy przyłożyła do okładki prawą dłoń, usłyszała szczęknięcie dziesiątek miniaturowych zamków i książka _otworzyła się_ jak szkatułka, ukazując swoje wnętrze. Całą jej objętość wypełniał szarawy, drobny proszek.

\- Nie zdjęłaś zabezpieczeń - szepnęła, pewna jednak, że Miriam dokładnie usłyszała jej słowa.

Zatroskany uśmiech, który odmalował się na jej twarzy, gdy uniosła ją znad gazety był tego najlepszym potwierdzeniem.

\- Nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie męża, jeśli będziesz tyle czytać, Dorcas - rzuciła z wyczuwalną nutką zawodu w głosie.

Dorcas skinęła w odpowiedzi głową. Wzięła w garść odrobinę proszku, ostrożnie odstawiając książkę na swoje miejsce, po czym wrzuciła go w płomienie. Roziskrzyły się kolorem szmaragdowej zieleni.

\- Biblioteka Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga - wyrecytowała z pamięci, bez zawahania, stawiając stopę na rozżarzonych polanach.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że postać surowej, wysokiej kobiety z jednego ze zdjęć nad kominkiem uśmiechnęła się do niej serdecznie, nim porwał ją wir dźwięków i kolorów.

* * *

Było grubo po północy, gdy aportowała się przed drzwiami wejściowymi do siedziby Zakonu. Normalnie wróciłaby po pracy prosto do swojego mieszkania, ale zbliżał się koniec miesiąca, a wraz z nim zmiana ich miejsca obradowania. To były zwykłe środki ostrożności, jakich w ostatnich czasach podejmowali wiele; nabrała jednak nawyku, by _żegnać się_ z miejscem, w którym przyszło się im spotykać. Mimo, iż wszystkie wyglądały tak samo (bo salon i znajdująca się w nim _tablica informacyjna_ zmieniały swoje miejsce razem z nimi), detale dotyczące drzwi, korytarzy, widoku za oknami były za każdym razem inne. Ilekroć zdążyła się do nich przyzwyczaić, ilekroć zdążyła je oswoić, wyrywano ją brutalnie z tego bezpiecznego azylu, by cisnąć dalej, w nieznane.

Zdjęła buty, odkładając je na półeczkę tuż pod wieszakiem i po cichu, na palcach ruszyła w stronę salonu, rozkoszując się aurą tajemniczości wiszącą w powietrzu. Była zaledwie kilka kroków od drzwi, gdy usłyszała strzępki rozmowy.

\- ...byłbym o wiele spokojniejszy, gdyby ktoś był tam z tobą!

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj, proszę.

Wstrzymała oddech, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej drzwi i nasłuchując z uwagą.

\- Luniaczku, nigdy nie będę żartował z twojej poszarpanej twarzyczki, jest wystarczająco _nieśmieszna_ , kiedy wszystko jest z tobą w porządku.

Rozpoznała w tym mało subtelnym żarcie głos Syriusza i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym, co robi, uniosła dłoń i zastukała trzykrotnie we framugę.

\- Proszę? - odpowiedział zaskoczony głos, zdradzający lekki niepokój.

Wślizgnęła się do środka. Salon siedziby Zakonu wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała go z ostatniego spotkania, ze szczelnie zaciągniętymi zasłonami w oknach i okrągłym stołem po środku, nie licząc kilku kolejnych skrawków papieru, które pojawiły się na wschodniej ścianie. Chybotliwe światło zawieszonych nad stołem świec wydobyło z półmroku zarys dwóch postaci - wpatrzonego w nią z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem na twarzy Syriusza i ukrytego w jego cieniu, okrytego kocem Remusa Lupina.

\- Meadowes, cóż za niespodzianka! - zawołał Syriusz, nazbyt uprzejmym tonem. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.

\- Chciałam wpaść tylko na chwilę, zaraz się stąd… - urwała, gdy z mroku wyłoniła się twarz Lupina.

Na kilka sekund ich spojrzenia spotkały się, czujne, przestraszone, po czym Remus szybko odwrócił głowę z powrotem w cień.

\- Co się stało? - szepnęła.

Jego twarz była blada jak pergamin, lewe oko podbite, a policzek głęboko rozcięty od podstawy nosa aż po skroń, obficie brocząc krwią.

\- Remus wcale nie jest taki dobry w tych swoich bitwach na pięści, jakby mu się mogło wydawać - Syriusz wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu. Ramiona Lupina zadrżały, zupełnie tak, jakby próbował zamaskować parsknięcie śmiechem.

Dorcas podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans do zaledwie kilkudziesięciu centymetrów i kucnęła przed fotelem Syriusza.

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytała starając się, by zabrzmiało to tak neutralnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Dorcas poczuła dziwne ukłucie gdzieś, na dnie żołądka, gdy Remus nakrył dłoń Syriusza swoją dłonią.

\- Dzisiaj ja jestem nadwornym uzdrowicielem, Meadowes, ale twoja łaskawość nie zostanie zapomniana - odparł beztrosko.

Nie nalegała. Skinęła głową, przepraszając za niespodziewane najście i obiecała zebrać się szybko do wyjścia. Podeszła jeszcze na chwilę do tablicy informacyjnej, przyglądając się dokładnie zdjęciom zdemaskowanych przez Zakon popleczników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej detali ich twarzy. Mogłaby przysiąc, że czuła na sobie spojrzenie Lupina odprowadzające ją aż do drzwi, wyczekujące tego krótkiego "cześć", jakie rzucili sobie z Syriuszem na pożegnanie.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że nie ma powodów, aby ukrywał się przed nią. Chciała powiedzieć, że jest przecież uzdrowicielką, lekarzem i nigdy nie osądza swoich pacjentów. Chciała powiedzieć, że potrafi dochować tajemnicy, potrafi być dyskretna. Że, chociaż nie da się tego _wyleczyć_ , może znacząco ułatwić mu przechodzenie przez ten koszmar.

Chciała, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Wiedziała, że jeżeli istniało coś, czego wychowankom Gryffindoru nie wolno było odbierać, to była to duma.

A Remus Lupin z całą pewnością był prawdziwym Gryfonem.


	3. Rozdział II

**A/N:** Specjalne podziękowania należą się **Mongruad** \- dzięki jej wskazówkom udało mi się w końcu poprawić _Prolog_ , nadając mu, mam nadzieję, nieco bardziej przystępną i przejrzystą formę. Dziękuję!

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ II**

\- Wyglądasz na strasznie zmęczoną.

Była strasznie zmęczona. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie starała się pogodzić ze sobą pracę w szpitalu Świętego Munga z pracą kelnerki w mugolskiej restauracji. Oznaczało to nie mniej, nie więcej, niż nieprzespane noce, nieugotowane obiady, na których zjedzenie i tak zabrakłoby czasu, piętrzący się stos ubrań oczekujących na pranie w domu i podejrzliwe spojrzenia współpracowników.

\- Jestem zmęczona, Don, ale to nic takiego - odparła wymijająco znad zlewu pełnego brudnych naczyń. - Moja matka ciągle zmienia zdanie, więc nie sądzę, aby ten remont mógł kiedykolwiek się skończyć.

Donna spojrzała na nią nieufnie, gdy odbierała od niej kolejny pojemnik umytych sztućców, gotowych do wypolerowania.

 _Jej matka_. Dorcas zadrżała w nagłym przypływie grozy, wdzięczna opatrzności za to, że sytuacja nie miała i nie mogła mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Ot, było to tylko kolejne kłamstwo, do którego musiała się odwołać, aby ukryć swoje _pozamugolskie zajęcia_. Kłamstwo, które zmuszało ją każdego kolejnego dnia do wzbijania się na wyżyny swojej kreatywności w wymyślaniu kolorów ścian, materiałów na zasłony i drogich antyków do dekoracji salonu, które rzekomo po godzinach pomagała wybierać. Wyczuwalna w jej głosie pogarda dla tego zajęcia przychodziła jej nadzwyczaj łatwo, gdy wspominała swoją rodzinę.

Wyższa, najlepsza, najświętsza czysta krew. Propagandowe bzdury, jakimi matka próbowała napychać jej głowę, gdy była młodsza. Wieczory w świetle nocnej lampki, kiedy wyszarpywała ojcu z rąk " _Baśnie Braci Grimm_ ", które czytał jej do snu. Ciągnące się całymi nocami kłótnie o wartości, w duchu których powinni bądź nie powinni wychowywać swoją jedyną córkę. _Och, mamo, jakże byłabyś rozczarowana, gdybyś wiedziała, gdzie teraz pracuję_ , pomyślała gorzko, choć z nieśmiałą nutką satysfakcji.

\- Wyrobicie się przed świętami? - głos Donny wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Och, boże! Mam nadzieję, że nie! - wyspała z przerażeniem, gdy tylko dotarł do niej sens pytania. - Umarłabym, gdybyśmy miały spędzić razem święta. Ona chyba też - dodała po chwili, wyobrażając sobie, jak w niedzielny poranek spożywają we dwie świąteczne śniadanie.

Serdeczna, rodzinna atmosfera Wielkiej Nocy.

\- Jakie masz w takim razie plany?

Dorcas wzruszyła niedbale ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Wyspać się. Najeść. Przeżyć? - w jej głosie pojawiła się ledwie wyczuwalna wątpliwość.

Donna odłożyła ścierkę i lśniący widelec na tacę i oparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- Gdybyś chciała… - zaczęła z zakłopotaniem.

Dorcas uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Będziemy mieli sporo dobrego jedzenia, nigdy w życiu sama sobie z tym nie poradzę...

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, a zaraz potem Dorcas wybuchła śmiechem.

\- No co? - Donna wyglądała na dotkniętą - Nie powiesz chyba, że zaszkodziłoby ci kilka dodatkowych kilogramów!

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zamiast zaprosić mnie do siebie zaprosisz mnie na żarcie! - wyrzuciła. - Wnioskuję, że właśnie po tym poznaje się prawdziwych przyjaciół?

Parsknęła śmiechem, gdy Donna dźgnęła ją łyżką w żebra.

* * *

Mogła się spodziewać, że " _powinniśmy jej czytać_ " będzie oznaczało nie mniej, nie więcej jak " _będziesz musiała zrobić to sama, Dorcas_ ". Miriam w ostatnich dniach nie sposób było oderwać od papierkowej roboty, jaką narzuciło im Ministerstwo w związku ze znajdującym się na oddziale aurorem, Benjaminem Fenwickiem. Tom przejął część jej obowiązków, doglądając pacjentów i prowadząc bieżącą dokumentację. Dorcas z każdym dniem doceniała coraz bardziej wysiłek, jaki pod jej nieobecność musieli wkładać w pracę. Dopięcie wszystkiego na ostatni guzik w dwie osoby, dotychczas mając do dyspozycji drugie tyle wymagało od nich prawdziwego profesjonalizmu. Mimo ciążącego jej pod powiekami zmęczenia nie mogła mieć im za złe, że zostawili ją z tym zadaniem samą. Właściwie to na nią całkowicie spadła odpowiedzialność za Fenwicka i Holly i większość czasu spędzała z nimi w sali numer 410.

Czytanie zaczęła od " _Baśni Barda Beedle'a_ ". Nie mogli być pewni pochodzenia Holly Davies, podejrzewali jednak, że urodziła się w mugolskiej rodzinie i prawdopodobnie była w niej jedyną czarownicą. Dorcas po cichu liczyła na to, że bajki tradycyjnie czytane dzieciom z magicznych rodzin pomogą jej zdobyć zainteresowanie Holly; ta jednak wydawała się być niewzruszona, słuchając o " _Czarodzieju i skaczącym garnku_ " czy " _Fontannie Szczęśliwego Losu_ ". Nie zyskała również jej zaufania czytając " _Quidditch przez wieki_ " czy " _Historię Hogwartu_ ".

Gdy przekraczała owego wieczoru próg sali, przyciskając do piersi oburącz książkę obitą wyblakłym płótnem, czuła na całym ciele lekkie drżenie. Usiadła na krześle w nogach łóżka dziewczynki, ganiąc się w myślach za swoje idiotyczne zachowanie. Położyła książkę na kolanach, troskliwie gładząc okładkę, aby zająć czymś trzęsące się dłonie. Holly zdawała się całkowicie ignorować jej obecność, ale nie dała się temu zwieść. Dziewczyna była czujna jak mysz, tak jak zawsze, nawet mimo pozornego braku zainteresowania.

Dorcas przerzuciła na chybił-trafił kilka stron.

\- " _O wilku i siedmiu koźlątkach_ "... - odczytawszy tytuł przerwała, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. Zabrzmiało to o wiele bardziej dramatycznie, niż planowała. - " _Była sobie kiedyś koza. Miała ona siedem koźlątek, a kochała je tak, jak tylko matka potrafi kochać swoje dzieci_ "*.

Holly drgnęła. Czując, jak panika chwyta ją za gardło Dorcas obserwowała w niemym przerażeniu, jak dziewczynka odwraca się od ściany, a następnie unosi na przedramionach, by na nią spojrzeć. W spojrzeniu, jakim ją obdarzyła było coś całkowicie nowego - zniknął strach, zastąpiony przez niespokojne wyczekiwanie. Wpatrywały się w siebie przez dobrych kilka minut. Z otępienia wyrwało Dorcas dopiero skrzypienie łóżka za jej plecami. Podskoczyła jak oparzona, odkładając książkę grzbietem do góry na kołdrę obok Holly i rzucając się w stronę zasłony oddzielającej od nich rannego aurora.

Dłoń Fenwicka zsunęła się z łóżka i teraz wisiała bezwładnie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Sam Fenwick zaś wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak pierwszego dnia, kiedy go zobaczyła. Nieprzytomny, z czołem zroszonym kropelkami potu na pamiątkę okresowo nawracającej wysokiej gorączki. Jedynie jego włosy wydawały się być nieco dłuższe, a cień okrywający twarz głębszy. Jasne blizny lśniły na jego twarzy.

Ostrożnie uniosła zwisającą dłoń i ułożyła na jego piersi. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że nienaturalne napięcie mięśni powoli ustępuje. Potwierdzało to tylko tezę, którą postawiła dwa tygodnie temu, a następnie próbowała potwierdzić godzinami poszukiwań w szpitalnej bibliotece. _Klątwa_ Cruciatus _, oddalone w czasie skutki uboczne jej nadużycia, silne napięcie mięśniowe._ Chociaż przyczyna stanu Fenwicka dalej pozostawała tajemnicą, powoli zaczynały pojawiać się pierwsze odpowiedzi.

Zasłoniła kotarę i usiadła z powrotem na krześle przy łóżku Holly. Odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę po książkę i zamarła, gdy jej dłoń natrafiła jedynie na miękką kołdrę. Omal nie pisnęła, gdy ujrzała stary tom baśni, najcenniejszą pamiątkę, jaką kiedykolwiek miała w rękach małej Davies. Chciała rzucić się na nią, wyszarpnąć jej książkę z rąk i schować jak najgłębiej tak, by nikt, nigdy już jej nie odnalazł, lecz w ostatniej chwili dostrzegła coś, co wprawiło ją w najszczersze zdumienie.

Dziewczynka przerzucała strony z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdawało się, że gorączkowo czegoś szuka, aż w końcu wyprostowała się triumfalnie, wyciągając otwarty tom w stronę Dorcas. Wzięła go od niej, cały czas nie mogąc otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia.

\- " _Roszponka_ " - przeczytała szeptem. - Znasz " _Baśnie Braci Grimm_ "? - zapytała, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

Dziewczynka ochoczo skinęła głową, odsłaniając zęby w szczerym, dziecięcym uśmiechu. Dorcas poczuła dziwne ukłucie gdzieś, w piersi. Otworzyła usta i za chwilę zamknęła je z powrotem, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

\- Przepraszam cię, Holly… - zaczęła, ale nie odważyła się skończyć, widząc, jak dziewczynka ciekawsko przechyla na bok głowę i przypatruje jej się ze zmartwieniem.

Zamknęła książkę i zacisnęła na niej mocno dłonie, aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

\- To jedna z moich ulubionych bajek, wiesz? - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Jej głos drżał. - Mój tata czytał mi je na dobranoc, gdy byłam młodsza.

Nigdy nie uważała się za przesadnie wrażliwą czy uczuciową, nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na takie publiczne okazywanie emocji, ale coś przeważyło szalę. Czuła, jak jej ciało posłusznie poddaje się targającej nią fali żalu.

Odłożyła książkę na krzesło i ostrożnie przykryła Holly kołdrą. Pstryknięciem dłoni zgasiła oświetlające salę świece. Zawahała się lekko, zanim nachyliła się nad dziewczynką i delikatnie pocałowała ją w czoło.

\- Śpij dobrze, widzimy się jutro.

Czuła na sobie jej spojrzenie, póki nie zamknęła drzwi. Dopiero wtedy odetchnęła z dziwną ulgą.

Nie spodziewała się spotkać nikogo w dyżurce. Tom wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego jej widokiem.

\- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał, przyglądając się badawczo jej drżącej sylwetce i zaszklonym oczom.

Pokiwała ochoczo głową. Opadła ciężko na kanapę obok niego, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Moja biedna, mała siostrzyczka - zaszczebiotał, wciskając jej w ręce swój kubek chłodnej już herbaty.

\- Jestem od Ciebie sporo starsza - mruknęła, kiepsko udając naburmuszenie.

\- W takim razie witam w prawdziwym życiu, starsza siostro. - Tom spoważniał nagle, wyglądając w milczeniu przez okno.

Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Widok za oknem był sprytną iluzją, lekkim krajobrazem pozwalającym im odpocząć od wiecznie zabieganej mugolskiej metropolii. Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, na które mógł patrzeć, wybrał tę jedyną, która z prawdą nie miała nic wspólnego.

\- Pogniewasz się, jeśli zostanę do rana? - zapytała nieśmiało, przestając walczyć ze wszechogarniającym zmęczeniem i pozwalając swoim ramionom opaść bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia.

\- Nie ma problemu, zdrzemnę się u Miriam, żeby cię nie budzić, jak będę się kręcił w nocy…

Nim skończył zdanie, leżała już na kanapie zawinięta w wełnianą narzutę, twarzą zwrócona w stronę ściany, z książką pod głową. Westchnął z rozbawieniem, patrząc na nią, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Obudził ją o świcie. Wyglądał dużo mizerniej, niż poprzedniego wieczoru - blada cera, szarawe cienie pod oczami i przekrwione spojówki wyraźnie wskazywały na poważne deficyty snu. Nocne dyżury zawsze potrafiły dać w kość, ale ostatnimi czasy stawały się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia.

Ledwo wstała, Tom rzucił się na kanapę w jej miejsce i westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie chcesz odsypiać już u siebie w domu? - zapytała, ledwo powstrzymując potężne ziewnięcie.

\- Nie ma mowy - wymamrotał z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę. - Nie wierzę, że nie umarłbym po drodze.

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się lekko. Za dobrze znała to uczucie, żeby z nim dyskutować. Przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu wygniecionemu fartuchowi uzdrowicielki, próbując na próżno wygładzić go rękami. Z ulgą zmyła z twarzy resztki rozmazanego po nocy makijażu i związała potargane włosy w kucyk, obiecując sobie, że rozprawi się z nimi w pierwszej wolnej chwili.

\- Meadowes? - chrapliwy głos z kanapy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

\- Tak długo, jak będzie to legalne i może poczekać jeszcze kilka minut? - zażartowała, ciągle jeszcze walcząc z sennością.

Tom wyciągnął rękę w kierunku biurka i zatoczył palcem wskazującym duże koło.

\- Bądź łaskawa znieść to na parter na wypadki przedmiotowe - wysapał. - Chcieli nam opchnąć w nocy nowego pacjenta, ale to raczej nie nasza fucha.

Zasnął, nim zdążyła podejść do biurka i przyjrzeć się elegancko spiętemu plikowi dokumentów, co potwierdziło tylko dobiegające od strony łóżka głośne chrapnięcie, stłumione naciągniętą na głowę narzutą. Spojrzała na zegarek, obliczając pod nosem, ile pracujących godzin pozostało jej do końca dzisiejszej zmiany.

Z plikiem dokumentów pod pachą opuściła oddział urazów pozaklęciowych, kierując się prosto w stronę windy. Nim zasunęły się za nią drzwi, do środka wpadło kilka papierowych samolocików, kręcących się teraz wokół zamkniętego w szklanej kuli światła. Na trzecim piętrze dosiadła się do niej niska, tęga kobieta z wściekle syczącym kociołkiem w dłoni. Dorcas odskoczyła jak oparzona, gdy kropla pomarańczowej cieczy skapnęła na jej but, wypalając w nim błyskawicznie wielką dziurę.

\- Na brodę Merlina, przepraszam, dziewczyno! - wysapała czarownica, gdy nagle kociołek wyrwał się z jej dłoni i wyskoczył przez otwarte drzwi windy, wpadając na zatłoczony parter.

W poczekalni wybuchł chaos. Dorcas odczekała chwilę, nim wyszła za rzucającą przekleństwami kobietą, której teraz w dorwaniu zaczarowanego kociołka pomagało co najmniej kilkunastu przypadkowych ochotników. Lawirując między biegającymi we wszystkie strony uzdrowicielami, pacjentami i ich gośćmi, ruszyła prosto w stronę podwójnych drzwi prowadzących na oddział wypadków przedmiotowych. Była zaledwie kilka metrów od nich, gdy poczuła dotkliwe pieczenie w miejscu wypalonej przez tajemniczy eliksir dziury. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, stając na jednej nodze, by dosięgnąć do palącego punktu, gdy nagle poczuła, jak wpada na coś twardego. Zachwiała się, straciwszy równowagę i runęła na plecy, wypuszczając z rąk plik dokumentów. Kartki zawirowały w powietrzu jak stado uwolnionych z klatki białych ptaków.

Ktoś wyciągał do niej dłoń.

\- Najmocniej panią przepraszam. - usłyszała głęboki męski głos, należący do sprawcy całego zamieszania.

Chwyciła jego rękę, pozwalając postawić się z powrotem na nogi. Podczas gdy próbowała otrzepać się z kurzu, nieznajomy schylał się właśnie po upuszczone przez nią papiery.

 _Nic dziwnego, że nie zdołałam go przewrócić_ , pomyślała Dorcas, przyglądając się jego masywnej, umięśnionej sylwetce. Ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy miękko okalały poznaczoną płytkimi zmarszczkami twarz, ukrytą pod zadbanym, kilkudniowym zarostem. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna wyprostował się, wkładając jej w dłonie niezgrabnie złożone dokumenty dostrzegła, że był od niej o dobre kilkadziesiąt centymetrów wyższy. Przyglądałaby mu się pewnie z otwartymi ustami dłużej, gdyby ukłucie bólu w prawej stopie nie dało o sobie znać. Syknęła cicho, zaciskając zęby, nim spojrzała w dół. Jasny but w miejscu zranienia zdążył obficie nasiąknąć krwią.

\- Może jakoś pani pomogę? - zaoferował mężczyzna, podążając za jej spojrzeniem i dostrzegając plamę krwi na ziemi.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - wypaliła Dorcas, gotowa, by obrócić się na pięcie i odejść, gdy nagle zachwiała się z bólu.

Przed kolejnym upadkiem powstrzymał ją jedynie uścisk masywnych ramion.

\- Poradzę sobie sama, jestem… - zesztywniała pod obcym dotykiem, niechętnie jednak przyznając w myśli, że sama nie da rady postawić kolejnego kroku.

\- Uzdrowicielką, jak się domyślam - odpowiedział nieznajomy, pozwalając, by jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Dorcas westchnęła, z trudem powstrzymując się przed jękiem bólu.

\- Muszę wrócić na czwarte piętro - mruknęła, pozwalając, by ciężar jej ciała spoczął na ramieniu wysokiego mężczyzny.

Dodatkowe kilkadziesiąt kilogramów zdawało się nie robić na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Kuśtykając u jego boku, dotarła do drzwi windy i z ulgą przywarła do chłodnej ściany. Zmierzyła go raz jeszcze badawczym spojrzeniem. Prosta, czarna koszula na długi rękaw i zaprasowane w kant beżowe spodnie przywodziły na myśl raczej pracownika biurowego, ale coś w jego twarzy kazało jej wątpić w ten scenariusz. Ukryte pod grubymi, gęstymi brwiami oczy były zbyt spokojne, sylwetka rozluźniona, a jednocześnie pełna dziwnego dystansu. Nie wyglądał na zakłopotanego całą sytuacją, wręcz przeciwnie, na uprzejmie rozbawionego jej chłodną zachowawczością.

Spojrzał na nią znowu dopiero wtedy, gdy winda zatrzymała się na czwartym piętrze z cichym trzaskiem. Wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię, bo pomóc jej dotrzeć na oddział, ale odmówiła uprzejmym skinieniem głowy. Zirytował ją ten kpiący uśmieszek, jakim ją obdarzył. Wyraźnie utykając przekroczyła próg windy i ruszyła w stronę przeszklonych drzwi. Mężczyzna wyprzedził ją w kilku żwawych krokach i przytrzymał drzwi w zapraszającym geście.

\- Panno Meadowes, da się pani zaprosić na kawę? - Zamarła w pół kroku, wstrzymując oddech.

Minęłaby go bez słowa i zaszyła się w dyżurce, gdyby jego pytanie nie zawisło w powietrzu niczym groźba. Musiał dostrzec lęk w jej oczach, bo zaraz dorzucił pospiesznie:

\- Proszę się nie stresować. Potrafię czytać - dotknął palcem wskazującym swojej piersi, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

Dorcas mimowolnie spojrzała na tabliczkę ze swoim nazwiskiem przypiętą na piersi nad prawą kieszenią, gdy nagle jej wzrok spoczął na pliku dokumentów trzymanych w ręku. _Nie zaniosła ich na miejsce_. Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Kończę o szesnastej - powiedziała bez przekonania. - Panie…?

\- Mów mi Augustus - wtrącił niedbale, skinąwszy uprzejmie głową.

\- W takim razie - przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. - Augustus… Do zobaczenia?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i opierając całym ciężarem ciała o ścianę wpadła do dyżurki, dalej okupowanej przez śpiącego Toma. Nachyliła się nad nim i bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła mu poduszkę spod głowy.

\- Wstawaj, Haselton, mamy poważny problem.

Tom podniósł się w ułamku sekundy, przecierając zaczerwienione oczy. Zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy zobaczył przesiąknięty krwią but Dorcas.

\- Chryste, nie ma mnie zaledwie godzinę, a ty już… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu zniecierpliwionym cmokaniem.

\- Z tym sobie poradzę, ale naprawdę...

Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, tłumiąc przyciśniętą do ust pięścią potężne ziewnięcie.

\- Tom, ktoś chyba właśnie zaprosił-mnie-na-randkę - wypaliła na wydechu, ostatnie słowa wylały się z jej ust w niezrozumiałym ciągu.

Tom przez chwilę przypatrywał jej się w zdumieniu, po czym opadł z powrotem na kanapę i przeczesał ręką zmierzwione, rude włosy. Nim zdążyła ponownie się odezwać, parsknął krótkim, urywanym śmiechem.

\- No, koleżanko, to pozostaje tylko się modlić… - rzucił beztrosko, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- TOM! Nie wiem, co mam robić!

\- Przypadki beznadziejne załatwiam od ręki, ale Meadowes - zrobił efektowną pauzę, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem, jak Dorcas nerwowo przestępuje ze zdrowej na ranną nogę. - Tutaj potrzeba cudu.

Podszedł do niej i wyjął jej z rąk plik dokumentów. Nie uwierzyłaby, że mógłby ją tak zostawić w potrzebie, gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze. I miała ochotę przeklinać jego pokręcone poczucie humoru.

* * *

Wywar ze szczuroszczeta zatamował krwawienie i złagodził uporczywe pieczenie, ale rana na stopie nie chciała się zamknąć pod wpływem żadnego ze znanych Dorcas zaklęć. Zrezygnowana opatrzyła stopę szerokim dzianym bandażem, zabezpieczając opatrunek przed zsuwaniem się kilkoma obwojami wokół kostki. Wsunęła ostrożnie stopę w oczyszczony ze śladów krwi but i przyjrzała się sobie krytycznie w lustrze. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem w tym stanie mogła zwrócić na siebie czyjąkolwiek uwagę.

W jednej chwili pożałowała, że nie ma obok niej Syriusza, który poinstruowałby ją dokładnie, jak powinna się zachowywać ( _oczywiście, jak tylko przestałby się z niej nabijać_ ), bo Tom wolał raczej zadręczać ją pytaniami o wygląd jej tajemniczego wielbiciela ( _to ty znasz się na facetach, powinieneś mi jakoś pomóc!_ ). Było za pięć szesnasta, gdy poczuła, że zalewająca jej ciało fala paniki nie pozwoli jej tego zrobić. Miała nadzieję, że przemknie niezauważona aż do windy, a potem wmiesza się w tłum i zdąży uciec, ale Augustus już czekał na nią przed wejściem na oddział. Uśmiechnął się szarmancko na jej widok, ale tym razem nie zaproponował jej ramienia, na którym mogłaby się oprzeć, za co była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Nie potrzebowała kolejnej niezręcznej sytuacji, z którą nie umiałaby sobie poradzić.

Dała się prowadzić, podążając chwiejnym krokiem za wysokim mężczyzną. Augustus przeciął poczekalnię, kierując się prosto w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Wyszła za nim na zatłoczone ulice Londynu, ruszając posłusznie wzdłuż zbudowanej z czerwonej cegły ściany skrywającego szpital budynku. Za rogiem skręcił w wąską uliczkę pełną kolorowych straganów i drobnych sklepów.

Nie odezwał się ani słowem, póki nie przeszli przez ciężkie, przeszklone drzwi do małego sklepiku, który na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał stary antykwariat. Drewniane regały uginały się pod ciężarem kolorowych, różnokształtnych tomów, w większości pokrytych cienką warstewką kurzu, chociaż jej wprawne oko zdołało dostrzec co najmniej kilka lśniących grzbietów książek, które musiały być regularnie ściągane z półek. Pomiędzy regałami stały chaotycznie ustawione okrągłe, drewniane stoliki otoczone głębokimi fotelami. Głosy ożywionych rozmów mieszały się z rozbrzmiewającą w tle cichą muzyką, której źródło zlokalizowała już po kilku sekundach. Pod igłą stojącego na parapecie gramofonu leniwie obracała się czarna płyta. Stała tak, chłonąc zachłannie otaczające ją obrazy, gdy odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

\- Z mlekiem?

Pokiwała nieśmiało głową. Nie umiała wyobrazić sobie, by mógł wybrać na to spotkanie _lepsze_ miejsce.

Wrócił do niej po kilku minutach z dwoma parującymi kubkami w dłoniach i skinieniem głowy wskazał schowany w rogu stolik, prawdopodobnie ostatnie wolne w lokalu miejsca. Jeszcze zanim usiadł, upił łyk kawy, pozwalając jej w tym czasie wybrać fotel. Usiadła plecami do ściany tak, by mieć widok na cały sklep, nie tylko na niego.

Kawa smakowała wyśmienicie, musiała to przyznać sama przed sobą, chociaż na co dzień zdecydowanie stroniła od niej na rzecz herbaty. Czuła, jak z każdym kolejnym łykiem błogie ciepło rozlewa się od jej gardła aż po żołądek. Wyczekiwała niecierpliwie jego kolejnego ruchu, mając nadzieję, że gorący napój doda jej odwagi.

\- Co robiłeś w szpitalu? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy - stwierdziła, usatysfakcjonowana faktem, że udało jej się zapanować nad nienaturalnym drżeniem głosu.

Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem w odpowiedzi.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - rzucił. - Odwiedzam znajomego z pracy. Trafił do was dzisiaj w nocy.

\- Dzisiaj w nocy?

Pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.

\- Na urazy pozaklęciowe, ale musieli zmienić zdanie, bo przenieśli go na dół.

Dorcas z trudem powstrzymała zawstydzone parsknięcie śmiechem.

\- Zdaje się, że to jego dokumenty miałam im donieść, kiedy mnie zaatakowałeś - wypaliła, czując, jak gorący rumieniec oblewa jej policzki.

\- Zaatakowałem? Panno Meadowes, starałem się tylko możliwie szybko wrócić do pracy - sprostował w obronnym odruchu. - Czyżby mój przyjaciel nie okazał się być wystarczająco godny pani oddziału?

Dorcas skinęła kurtuazyjnie głową.

\- To nie ja podjęłam tę decyzję, nie pracowałam dzisiaj w nocy.

\- Rozumiem. - Augustus upił łyk kawy i odstawił kubek na stół, splatając ze sobą dłonie.

Kolejnych kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu, nasłuchując brzęku porcelany, odgłosu rozmów i kojących dźwięków muzyki.

\- Nie pracuje pani w Świętym Mungu od wczoraj - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, nakazując jej tym samym wzmożoną czujność.

Coś w jego postawie wprawiało ją w dziwne zakłopotanie.

\- Niedługo miną trzy lata - odpowiedziała cicho.

Mężczyzna jednak zdawał się spijać każde słowo z jej ust. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby przetwarzając w głowie jej odpowiedź.

\- Tak mi się wydawało, że skądś panią kojarzę…

\- Dorcas - przerwała mu pośpiesznie. - Mów mi Dorcas.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy nieznacznie się poszerzył.

\- Ale coś się tutaj nie zgadza… - zaczął, zawijając swoje palce z powrotem wokół ucha kubka. - Byłem na spotkaniu świątecznym personelu szpitala i nie przypominam sobie, żebym tam panią… Przepraszam, żebym tam ciebie widział - poprawił się szybko, pozwalając, by niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Ostatnie miesiące spędzone w towarzystwie Alastora Moody'ego dały o sobie znać. _Stała czujność_ , usłyszała jego głos w swojej głowie, czując jednocześnie, jak mięśnie jej ramion napinają się. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując walczyć z ciałem, które całkowicie odmówiło jej współpracy. Niemal słyszała bicie własnego serca, gdy otworzyła usta, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Zrezygnowałam z pracy krótko przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Tym razem to Augustus wyglądał na żywo zainteresowanego. Uniósł się lekko w fotelu, strzepując z ramienia niewidzialny pył i założył nogę na nogę, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

\- Zrezygnowałaś z pracy? Dlaczego?

Dorcas wstrzymała oddech, nim odpowiedź na pytanie bezwiednie wypłynęła z jej ust.

\- Uważam, że w Świętym Mungu nie powinniśmy leczyć mugoli - szepnęła, momentalnie sięgając po kubek i upijając z niego potężny łyk kawy, by ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał ją o to, _skąd, do cholery_ wpadła na taki pomysł, nie umiałaby odpowiedzieć. Słowa, które wydostały się z jej ust w żaden sposób nie chciały złożyć się w to samo zdanie w jej głowie. Zupełnie, jakby to nie ona je wypowiedziała; jakby to jakiś obcy, odrębny byt przemówił jej własnym głosem. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, jakby miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Oczami wyobraźni widziała wyraz twarzy swojej matki, pełen uznania uśmiech, jakim by ją obdarzyła, gdyby stała tuż obok. Zastygłe na jej ustach słowa " _jestem taka dumna_ ". Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Augustus nawet się nie poruszył. Coś w jego oczach zmieniło się, zupełnie jakby nabrały nowych, żywych kolorów. Opuścił nogi z powrotem na ziemię i wziął głęboki oddech. Nim zdążyła zareagować, kompletnie oszołomiona, sięgnął po jej rękę.

\- Potrzeba dużo odwagi, żeby mówić na głos takie rzeczy - powiedział, wodząc palcami po jej dłoni. - Podobasz mi się, wiesz?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Zdajesz się mieć wielu przyjaciół w Świętym Mungu - powiedziała powoli, cedząc każde słowo.

\- Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii, jesteśmy tam stałymi bywalcami - odpowiedział niewzruszony.

\- Jesteśmy? - dociekała.

\- Niewymowni. Pracuję w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Zamilkła, kompletnie zaskoczona. Odzyskanie głosu zajęło jej kilka kolejnych sekund.

\- Czym się zajmujesz? - zapytała, nie zważając na bezpardonowy ton jej głosu.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Z pewnością wiesz, że nie wolno nam mówić o naszej pracy.

\- Jestem pewna, że możesz powiedzieć mi o niej tak, aby niczego nie zdradzić - nie ustępowała.

Augustus wyraźnie się zawahał.

\- Zdaje się, że robimy dokładnie to samo.

Teraz to Dorcas wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

\- Oboje zgłębiamy tajemnice śmierci, czyż nie? - zapytał, unosząc brwi.

Nutka rozbawionego zaciekawienia błądziła po jego twarzy.

Zamyśliła się. Wszystko, co wiedziała na temat Departamentu Tajemnic ograniczało się do jego dokładnej lokalizacji. Dziewiąte piętro w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii i prowadzący do potężnych, czarnych drzwi mroczny korytarz. Dwa czy trzy razy była wzywana w charakterze świadka na rozprawy na sale, które znajdowały się na tym samym piętrze. Z głównego korytarza skręcała w lewo, zbiegała po schodach. Ściany z kamiennych bloków oświetlone mdłym blaskiem pochodni zawsze wzbudzały w niej niepokój.

\- Wolę raczej myśleć... - zaczęła nieśmiało, niepewna, czy powinna kontynuować. - Wolę myśleć, że w pracy walczę ze śmiercią.

\- W takim razie mogłabyś być kimś naprawdę wielkim, gdybyś tylko chciała…

\- Rookwood! - chrapliwy głos przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

Augustus podniósł się z krzesła, rozkładając w przyjacielskim geście ramiona na widok zmierzającego w ich stronę niewysokiego, pulchnego mężczyzny o bladej, ziemistej cerze. Uściskał go serdecznie jak przyjaciela.

\- Panie Bode, miło pana widzieć - ukłonił się nisko. - Czyżby odwiedzał pan biednego Croakera?

\- Cholera, oczywiście, że tak, nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że do tak głupiego incydentu doszło na mojej zmianie. - mężczyzna wyraźnie się zasępił. Jego obwisły, podwójny podbródek zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie. - Powiedzieli, że wypuszczą go w ciągu kilku dni, jeśli nic...

Augustus odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając siedzącą w rogu pomieszczenia, wyraźnie zdezorientowaną Dorcas i wyciągnął do niej otwartą dłoń. Pozwoliła sobie pomóc i podniosła się nieco chwiejnie z głębokiego fotela.

\- Panie Bode, mam przyjemność przedstawić panu… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu szybko.

\- ...Dorcas Meadowes. Oddział urazów pozaklęciowych.

Broderick Bode zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem swoich mętnych, wodnistych oczu, nim zwrócił się z powrotem do swojego współpracownika.

\- Widzę, Rookwood, że nie próżnujesz - zaczął zaczepnie. - Dobrze jest mieć wszędzie trochę znajomości, co? Nie chciałbym przerywać ci tego uroczego spotkania, ale tego, no…

\- Ministerstwo wzywa? - Rookwood pospieszył z pomocą.

\- Wzywa, oj, wzywa, mamy tam jeszcze dzisiaj sporo roboty. Panno Meadowes. - Pulchny mężczyzna skinął w jej stronę głową, na co odpowiedziała eleganckim dygnięciem.

Bode ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o _jeszcze jednym papierosie, którego musi zapalić, nim wrócą do pracy_.

\- Wierzę, że się jeszcze spotkamy. - Rookwood nachylił się nad nią tak nisko, że czuła, jak jego oddech łaskocze ją delikatnie w szyję.

Nie zdążyła zebrać myśli, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i dołączył do stojącego przed drzwiami Bode'a. Obserwowała ich przez chwilę przez przeszklone drzwi, póki nie zniknęli w tłumie, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem tego dziwnego, urwanego zdania. _Mogłabyś być kimś naprawdę wielkim, gdybyś tylko chciała_... Gdyby chciała czego? Kogo?

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiała.

* * *

Nie miała już siły się złościć, gdy po otworzeniu drzwi do mieszkania zobaczyła rozwleczony po całym korytarzu stos brudnych ubrań. Podążyła tym szlakiem aż do łazienki i znalazła sprawcę całego bałaganu, roziskrzoną srebrzystym światłem postać rysia ochoczo nurkującą w jej koszu z brudną bielizną. Oparła się o framugę z założonymi na piersi rękami zastanawiając się, ile czasu zajmie zwierzęciu zorientowanie się, że czas beztroskiej zabawy dobiegł końca. Musiała pomóc sobie cichym chrząknięciem, by w końcu zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Szmery i odgłosy skrobania ucichły, gdy nad krawędzią kosza zamajaczyła para świetlistych, błękitnych uszu zakończonych charakterystycznymi pędzelkami. W ślad za nimi pojawił się mały, ruchliwy nos, uparcie poszukujący źródła nowego zapachu. Dorcas niecierpliwie poruszyła połami swojego płaszcza, aby przyspieszyć całą procedurę.

Ryś wyskoczył z kosza kierując się prosto w jej stronę, krążąc teraz radośnie wokół jej nóg niczym mała satelita. Przykucnęła, by zatrzymać kręcące się dookoła w podskokach zwierzę.

\- Rozumiem, że się spóźniłam, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby demolować mi mieszkanie, Kingsley! - poskarżyła się rysiowi, ten jednak zdawał się być kompletnie pozbawiony poczucia winy.

Spojrzał jej zuchwale w oczy, nim przemówił głosem aurora.

 _\- Fullwell Cross, Barkingside_ , dzisiaj wieczorem. - Gdy tylko skończył, srebrzysta postać rysia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

* * *

Aportowała się wewnątrz pomieszczenia, które bardziej przypominało opuszczoną salę kinową, niż miejsce spotkań. Zbiegła po schodach, mijając rzędy drewnianych, obitych perkalem foteli w stronę zasłoniętej ciężką, welurową zasłoną ściany, prawdopodobnie skrywającej pod sobą wielki ekran. Dopiero gdy stanęła na samym dole i odwróciła się twarzą w stronę drzwi, którymi weszła do środka, zauważyła, że pod kilkoma środkowymi rzędami znika jeszcze jeden szereg drewnianych stopni, prowadzących do lekko uchylonych drzwi z zawieszoną nad nimi tabliczką " _wyjście awaryjne"_. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym ani chwili dłużej, ochoczo udała się w tamtym kierunku.

Trafiła bez pudła. Gdy uchyliła szerzej drzwi, ujrzała za nimi doskonale jej znane pomieszczenie, w którym regularnie spotykała się z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Znajomy owalny stół, na którym dostrzegła kątem oka całą porcelanową zastawę, wschodnią ścianę, skrzętnie oklejoną wycinkami gazet, zdjęciami i schematami.

Z pewnością dokonała małej nadinterpretacji sformułowania _dzisiaj wieczorem_ , bo pomieszczenie, za wyjątkiem ustawionego _vis a vis_ kominka fotela wydawało się być kompletnie opustoszałe. Ruszyła na palcach w tamtą stronę, mając po cichu nadzieję, że siedząca w fotelu postać zdąży się wcześniej zorientować, że ma towarzystwo.

\- Dorcas?

Rozpoznała znajomy głos i poczuła, jak szybciej zabiło jej serce.

\- Cześć - odpowiedziała szeptem i usiadła na podłodze, tuż obok niego.

Wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widziała. Po opuchliźnie pod lewym okiem nie było ani śladu, przez policzek zaś przebiegała jedynie cienka, kremowa blizna, zupełnie niedostrzegalna dla tego, kto nie wiedziałby, czego szukać. Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, utkwiła spojrzenie w trzaskających wesoło płomieniach, pozwalając swoim myślom swobodnie błądzić. Pomyślała o Hogwarcie, o pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu, który przez siedem długich lat był dla niej drugim domem. Uwielbiała co wieczór przesiadywać przy kominku w towarzystwie dobrej książki i szumu deszczu, podziwiając rozbijające się o szybę krople wody. Pomyślała o pierwszych dniach pracy w Świętym Mungu, o Miriam, która z anielską cierpliwością objaśniała jej zawiłości szpitalnych procedur. O tym, jak Maverick Jones oprowadzał ją po szpitalu i po raz pierwszy pokazał jej bibliotekę; jak troskliwie gładził grzbiety swoich ulubionych książek, starając się wlać trochę zainteresowania medycyną do jej młodzieńczej głowy. Nie musiał tego robić. Była pochłonięta żądzą zdobywania wiedzy jeszcze jako dziecko. Zawsze lubiła _wiedzieć_ , uwielbiała _wiedzieć więcej niż inni_. Całe szczęście, że nauczyli ją w domu skromności, inaczej byłaby dla świata prawdziwym utrapieniem. Pomyślała o ojcu.

Ukłucie bólu pomogło jej powrócić do otaczającej ją rzeczywistości. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na siedzącego w fotelu Remusa. Wyglądał na skrajnie wyczerpanego.

\- Już lepiej? - zapytała cicho, wlepiając wzrok z powrotem w płomienie.

Usłyszała przeciągłe skrzypienie zmęczonego drewna, nim odpowiedział.

\- O wiele lepiej. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem czułem się taki sponiewierany.

Zmęczenie nie tylko wyraźnie odcisnęło piętno na jego twarzy, ale też wyczuwalne było w jego głosie.

\- Znasz takie nazwisko, jak Belby? Damocles Belby?

Gdy tylko skończyła mówić, odruchowo ugryzła się w język. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po raz kolejny tego dnia słowa same wypływają z jej ust, nim jeszcze zdąży się nad nimi porządnie zastanowić.

Remus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, kręcąc głową.

\- Ponoć był ulubieńcem Slughorna - Dorcas zaczęła niepewnie, rozważając jeszcze wycofanie się z całej tej sytuacji.

Zadrżała jednak pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wynalazł w 1970 roku wywar tojadowy, nagrodzili go za to Orderem Merlina. Czytałam, że sam eliksir jest paskudny w smaku i piekielnie trudny do uwarzenia, ale…

\- Ale? Co w związku? - W jego głosie wyraźnie wyczuła lęk.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, wlepiając wzrok w swoje spocone z nerwów dłonie.

\- Podaje się go cierpiącym na likantropię. Pozwala zachować ludzką świadomość podczas…

Nie zdążyła skończyć. Remus zerwał się z fotela, przewracając go i upadł na kolana tuż przed nią, cały dygocząc. Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by podniosła na niego oczy. Przestraszyła się tego, co w nich zobaczyła. Kompletne przerażenie pomieszane z chłodną, zwierzęcą wściekłością wykrzywiającą usta; nienaturalna bladość, na tle której wyraźnie odznaczała się ciemna oprawa przekrwionych oczu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Czuła, jak zalewa ją fala przenikliwego zimna.

Remus zaczerpnął z głębokim świstem powietrza, pozwalając swoim dłoniom powędrować ku twarzy, by zamaskować nerwowe drżenie warg. Z jego ust wydobył się żałosny jęk, na dźwięk którego poczuła się zupełnie tak, jakby miało pęknąć jej serce.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - wyszeptał, z trudem próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie.

Poruszyła bezgłośnie wargami, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa.

\- Remus… - zaczęła ostrożnie, ale natychmiast jej przerwał.

\- Nie powinno cię to interesować. Nikogo nie powinno. - Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że poczuła lęk.

Wstała, odruchowo otrzepując kolana i cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

\- Chcę tylko pomóc - powiedziała.

Palący rumieniec oblał jej policzki.

\- W czym chcesz pomóc, Meadowes?

Remus zerwał się na równe nogi, doskakując do przewróconego fotela i stawiając go z powrotem na swoim miejscu przed kominkiem.

\- Moody - Dorcas wypaliła na wydechu.

Oboje byli zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć stojącą w drzwiach grupę ludzi. Remus odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, gdy zza sylwetki Alastora Moody'ego wyłonili się Syriusz i James i ochoczo ruszył w ich stronę. Dorcas zawahała się przez chwilę pod wpływem podejrzliwego spojrzenia aurora, jednak widok wchodzących do pokoju Albusa Dumbledora i Kingsleya Shacklebolta dodał jej odwagi.

\- Właściwie to ja będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. - Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Moody'ego, witając się skinieniem głowy z pozostałymi gośćmi.

Dumbledore ukłonił jej się uprzejmie.

\- Jak się pani czuje po powrocie do Świętego Munga? - zapytał, zatrzymując się tuż obok niej.

Rozbawiła ją myśl, że człowiek o tak przenikliwym spojrzeniu potrzebuje zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania, by uzyskać odpowiedzi.

\- Dużo lepiej, niż przypuszczałam, dziękuję, profesorze - odpowiedziała kurtuazyjnie.

\- Miriam bardzo sobie chwali pani pracę - ciągnął, nie odwracając od niej świdrującego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt, móc z nią pracować - wymamrotała z zakłopotaniem, spuszczając głowę.

Poczuła, jak ciepła, ciężka dłoń Dumbledora opada jej na ramię w geście cichego uznania. Dyrektor skierował swoje kroki w stronę pogrążonych w burzliwej dyskusji Moody'ego i Shacklebolta, Dorcas zaś rozejrzała się pospiesznie dookoła w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Pomieszczenie zaroiło się od ludzi; część z nich ubrana była w czarodziejskie szaty, części zdecydowanie bliżej było do typowo mugolskiej mody. Na tle tłumu wyraźnie wyróżniała się burza rudych, lekko kręconych włosów.

\- Lily! - zawołała do niewysokiej dziewczyny, machając w jej stronę ręką.

Rudowłosa odwróciła się, zaskoczona, ale jej twarz błyskawicznie rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Dorcas, cześć! - wypaliła, przeciskając się w jej stronę. - Jak się trzymasz? Słyszałam, że wróciłaś do pracy?

\- Tak… - Dorcas zaczęła nieśmiało. - Ale poza tym nic się zmieniło, jestem tylko zmęczona, tak jak zawsze. Powiedz lepiej, co u Was?

\- Wszystko w porządku, na szczęście. Mieszkamy u rodziców Jamesa, gdyby nie oni, to nie wiem, co by z nami było… - Lily zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Powinnaś nas odwiedzić, Syriusz, Remus i Peter przesiadują u nas praktycznie non stop, przydałoby mi się jakieś kobiece towarzystwo dla równowagi - uniosła dłoń do ust, by ukryć śmiech.

Rozbłysk światła przykuł momentalnie uwagę Dorcas. Wyciągnęła rękę, wskazując na elegancki, srebrny pierścionek na jej serdecznym palcu.

\- Lily, czy to…

\- Pierścionek zaręczynowy. - Lily przerwała jej, wyraźnie nie posiadając się z radości. - James oświadczył się w zeszłym tygodniu, planujemy ślub na początek lipca. Mam nadzieję, że się pojawisz!

\- Lily, to… - Pokręciła głową, szukając właściwych słów. - To fantastycznie! Gratuluję!

Uściskała ją mocno. Ponad jej ramieniem dostrzegła skupionych w kącie Syriusza, Jamesa i Remusa. Z jego twarzy znikły resztki zdenerwowania; mogłaby przysiąc, że nawet z drugiego końca pomieszczenia słyszy jego beztroski śmiech.

\- Czy to już oficjalne? - zapytała, nie wypuszczając Lily z objęć.

\- Dopiero chcieliśmy się tym pochwalić - odpowiedziała, odsuwając się od Dorcas na długość ramion. - Dlatego przyszłam. Szczerze mówiąc - zniżyła głos do szeptu. - Nie jestem wielbicielką tych spotkań, za dużo tu zamieszania.

Dorcas parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Zdradzę ci sekret - nachyliła się nad jej uchem. - Ja też nie jestem fanką. Znajdziemy sobie jakieś wygodne miejsce z dala od tego zamieszania?

Lily przytaknęła ochoczo, dając się poprowadzić w stronę znajdującego się najbliżej kominka krańca stołu. Były już o kilka kroków od celu, gdy do uszu Dorcas dotarł wzburzony głos.

\- ...to zrobi z nas jeszcze większych barbarzyńców, niż oni!

Odwróciła natychmiast głowę w stronę dyskutujących. Do Dumbledore'a, Moody'ego i Shacklebolta dołączyli bracia Prewett, Dedalus Diggle i Frank Longbottom. Wnioskując po zawziętej gestykulacji Shacklebolta, rozmowa zdecydowanie zeszła na złe tory.

\- Nie miej złudzeń, Kingsley. - Głos Moody'ego nie zdradzał emocji. - Te szumowiny nie mają żadnego sumienia…

\- Co nie oznacza, że możesz miotać klątwami we wszystkich podejrzanych, na Merlina, Alastorze! - Dedalus Diggle zdawał się z trudem utrzymywać nerwy na wodzy.

\- Zdaje się, że nie mamy w tej sprawie za wiele do powiedzenia - rzucił z wyczuwalną w głosie rezygnacją Fabian Prewett. - To tylko kwestia czasu, aż Crouch przekona cały Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów do klepnięcia tej ustawy.

\- On nie odpuści - przyznał Frank Longbottom.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie powinniśmy odpowiadać przemocą na przemoc…

\- Ależ powinniśmy, Kingsley - przerwał mu Moody. - Za każdego naszego rannego oni powinni tracić trzech, jeśli będzie trzeba!

\- A jeśli mowa o rannych… - wtrącił Diggle. - Co z Fenwickiem?

Dorcas zamarła. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy siedem głów zaczęło rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, najwyraźniej niecierpliwie jej wypatrując. Została wywołana do odpowiedzi.

\- Cały czas nieprzytomny, ale jego stan jest stabilny - zawołała, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych.

Moody uniósł w triumfalnym geście palec.

\- Widzisz? Myślisz, że te ścierwa, które go dorwały zalewają się z tego powodu łzami? Gówno prawda! - warknął, patrząc wyzywająco na Shacklebolta.

Rozmowy w pomieszczeniu ucichły i teraz już wszyscy przypatrywali się wyczekująco dwójce aurorów. Kingsley sprawiał wrażenie, jakby przestał oddychać. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Nie powinniśmy się na to godzić...

\- Nie powinniśmy pozostawać bierni! - krzyknął Moody, wyraźnie dygocząc ze złości.

Dumbledore stanął pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie mamy w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia - powtórzył po Fabianie, kładąc dłoń na piersi wściekłego Moody'ego. - Alastorze, proszę...

Auror nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Mamy dzisiaj o wiele przyjemniejszą nowinę do ogłoszenia. - Dumbledore ukłonił się lekko w stronę rozpromienionej Lily i Jamesa.

Dorcas pamiętała ich ceremonię przydziału, jakby to było wczoraj. James był urodzonym Gryfonem, co do tego nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, choć wielokrotnie przeklinali z Krukonami jego talenty, gdy przegrywali z Gryffindorem kolejne mecze Quidditcha, ale Lily… Była pewna, że Tiara Przydziału rozważała przydzielenie jej do Ravenclawu. Była błyskotliwa, niezwykle inteligentna, ciekawa świata. Zawsze pomocna i życzliwa, w przeciwieństwie do raczej zadufanego w sobie i aroganckiego Jamesa. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie ich jako pary, chociaż teraz ta wiadomość napawała ją dziwną radością.

Poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu, gdy ta minęła ją, by zająć miejsce obok Dumbledore'a i swojego narzeczonego.

\- To co, ty następna, Dorcas? - usłyszała rozbawionego Syriusza, który zmaterializował się nagle tuż za jej plecami.

\- Po moim trupie, Black - odcięła się szybko, ruszając prosto w stronę ciągle obrażonego Moody'ego.

Żarty na temat jej życia uczuciowego były ostatnim, na co miała w tej chwili ochotę.

Przecisnęła się między wznoszącymi właśnie toast za zdrowie Jamesa i Lily członkami Zakonu Feniksa, by znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z aurorem.

\- Moody?

\- Co jest, Meadowes? - odwarknął, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Możesz mówić mi Dorcas - zaproponowała nieśmiało.

\- Jak uważasz, Meadowes.

Zaśmiała się serdecznie, czym musiała wprawić go w szczere zdumienie.

\- Czego ci potrzeba? - zapytał, teraz już wyraźnie zainteresowany sprawą.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na kilka długich sekund, ale nie była w stanie wyczytać niczego z jego oczu.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś podszkolił mnie w oklumencji.

\- W oklumencji? - powtórzył, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że dobrze usłyszał.

Dorcas pokiwała głową.

\- Po co? - Moody nie ustępował.

\- Będę spokojniejsza. Wiem za dużo na temat Fenwicka, aby ktokolwiek mógł ze mnie czytać jak z otwartej księgi.

Moody zdawał się rozważać jej propozycje, wszystkie za i przeciw.

Zaczynała już obawiać się, że nigdy nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, gdy w końcu przemówił.

\- Ma sens. Nie mam za wiele wolnego czasu, Meadowes, ale może sklecimy z tego kilka spotkań.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, zmuszona przyznać się przed sobą, jak wiele nerwów kosztowało ją zadanie pytania. Zadowolona z tego niespodziewanego sukcesu uśmiechnęła się szeroko jak dziecko.

\- Dziękuję, Moody - rzuciła, nie przestając się szczerzyć i kierując się z powrotem w stronę świętującego tłumu.

Gdyby zatrzymała na nim wzrok na chwilę dłużej, zobaczyłaby, jak puka się w głowę.

 _Być może sama nigdy nie znajdę się w takiej sytuacji_ , pomyślała, przyjmując z wdzięcznością kieliszek szampana od Kingsleya. Wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy pogroziła mu palcem, rzucając kąśliwy komentarz o zdemolowanym przez jego patronusa mieszkaniu.

 _Być może nigdy nie będę miała okazji do świętowania w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół_ , zastanawiała się, upijając łyk ze swojego kieliszka i przyglądając się twarzom wszystkich zgromadzonych. Lily i James byli niczym promyczek nadziei w tych ciemnych, mrocznych czasach. Nadziei, która teraz została tchnięta w serca i dusze wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa i odmalowywała się na ich twarzach. Nadziei na odrobinę _normalności_ w czasach tak bardzo od niej dalekich.

Ta nadzieja musiała jej, póki co, wystarczyć.

Miała plan i zamierzała się go ze wszystkich sił trzymać.

* * *

 _*tekst baśni pochodzi ze strony pl/grimm_basnie/o_wilku_i_siedmiu_kozlatkach_


	4. Rozdział III

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Śniadanie zjedli w ponurej, milczącej atmosferze. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego - jego cera przybrała nienaturalnie blady odcień, spojówki miał tak przekrwione, jakby zatarł sobie oczy, a włosy sterczały bezładnie na wszystkie strony. Brakowało mu apetytu, ale to również nie było zaskoczeniem, w końcu z ich czwórki był tym najbardziej wybrednym ( _to na pewno z uwagi na czuły węch_ , lubili nieraz żartować) i zdecydowanie najbardziej kościstym osobnikiem. Tego dnia nawet uśmiechał się jakoś inaczej, jakby niepewniej, gdy przerzucali się nad stołem tradycyjnymi docinkami. Nie byli zdziwieni. Przywykli do tego, że zbliżająca się pełnia potrafi konkretnie wstrząsnąć jego samopoczuciem.

Ale gdy Remus odsunął od siebie pełen kubek parującej herbaty, Syriusz wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Poranek był naprawdę piękny, a oni akurat dostali dzień wolnego. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, że nie mieli nic do roboty, a już na pewno nie zdarzało się, żeby cała czwórka miała wolne tego samego dnia. James nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo, czy zaprosić ich do domu swoich rodziców na wspólne śniadanie o wschodzie słońca. Pierwsze dni kalendarzowej wiosny rozpieszczały wysokimi temperaturami, czyniąc późniejsze godziny upalnie nieznośnymi. Delikatny, chłodny wietrzyk stwarzał idealne warunki do rozegrania szybkiego meczu Quidditcha, nim słońce osiągnie swoje docelowe miejsce na nieboskłonie.

Po śniadaniu ruszyli niespiesznie w stronę amatorskiego boiska, zlokalizowanego w sąsiedztwie domu Potterów, u podnóża niewielkiego wzniesienia, stanowiącego doskonałą, naturalną barierę chroniącą przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami mugoli. W cieniu drzew stała zbita pospiesznie, niewielka trybuna, z której w latach szkolnych rodzina Jamesa zwykła dopingować ich sportowe zmagania. Zmęczona upływem czasu, drewniana konstrukcja chyliła się groźnie ku ziemi, a w jej dachu brakowało kilku desek. Bezpośrednio do jej ściany przylegała komórka, z której James właśnie wyciągał cztery miotły i wręczał im uroczyście, dzieląc ich tym samym na dwa zespoły: posiadaczy _Komet 180_ i _Zmiataczy 5_ , na których jako dziecko uczył się latać. Podzielili się tak, jak zwykle - James, jako najbardziej doświadczony miał grać z Peterem (który był przypadkiem absolutnie beznadziejnym), a Syriusz nieznacznie tylko ustępujący Jamesowi, jeśli chodziło o umiejętności, dołączył do Remusa.

Nie słyszał, by Remus marudził, że znowu zmuszają go do gry i to było kolejnym sygnałem ostrzegawczym.

Dla dobra swoich mniej utalentowanych przyjaciół i przypadkowych, postronnych obserwatorów zrezygnowali z używania tłuczków. Na umówiony znak James uwolnił ze skrzyni maleńki, złoty znicz, wyrzucił kafla wysoko ponad głowę i cztery miotły wzbiły się w powietrze. Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać figlarnego uśmiechu rozkwitającego na jego twarzy. Nic nie dawało mu takiego poczucia wolności jak latanie. Złapał bez trudu czerwoną piłkę, po czym wcisnął ją pod pachę i ruszył w stronę przeciwnego pola bramkowego. Wyminął trzymającego się kurczowo swojej miotły Petera, przerzucając kafla przez obręcz przeciwnika i zdobywając tym samym pierwsze dziesięć punktów.

Chciał przybić Remusowi piątkę, ale nie znalazł go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

Nagły podmuch powietrza odwrócił jego uwagę od poszukiwań. To James złapał piłkę i wymijał go właśnie, zmuszając miotłę do szybszego lotu. Ich własne obręcze pozostawione były same sobie, więc nie miał większego wyboru, musiał objąć funkcję obrońcy albo czym prędzej wybić Jamesowi kafla z rąk. Zacisnął ręce mocniej na trzonku swojego _Zmiatacza_ i pochylił się do przodu, chcąc nabrać prędkości. Zdążyli się ze sobą zrównać, nim stara miotła w końcu odmówiła współpracy i przestała przyspieszać. W akcie desperacji Syriusz wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, by złapać za ogon _Komety_ Jamesa. Zacisnął palce wokół drewnianych witek i z całej siły pociągnął.

Chłopak wydawał się być zaskoczony nagłym szarpnięciem i utratą prędkości.

\- Trał*, Black? - zawołał przez ramię do przyjaciela. - Tylko na tyle cię stać?

James rzucił kafla Peterowi, ale piłka tylko odbiła się z głuchym dźwiękiem od klatki piersiowej Petera i pomknęła w dół, na spotkanie matki ziemi. Syriusz wciągnął głęboko powietrze, gdy zobaczył, jak Remus łapie ją kilkadziesiąt centymetrów nad linią równo przyciętej trawy.

Zanurkował na spotkanie swojego partnera, przejął od niego kafla i celnym rzutem zdobył kolejne dziesięć punktów dla swojego zespołu.

Wkrótce jednak James z Peterem zaczęli zdobywać przewagę, wzmocnieni dodatkowo brakiem jednego z przeciwników. Remus wydawał się być kompletnie rozkojarzony i niezainteresowany grą. Kręcił się wokół boiska bez celu, trzymając się blisko ziemi i nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych graczy. Przegrywali już trzydziestoma punktami, gdy nagle Syriusz dostrzegł błysk złota gdzieś na wysokości głowy swojego przyjaciela. Nie chcąc zwracać na znicza uwagi przeciwników, wcisnął tylko palce do ust i zagwizdał głośno.

Remus podskoczył na swojej miotle. Rozejrzał się dokoła mętnym wzrokiem, dostrzegając jednak w porę złotą piłeczkę, która zawisła w powietrzu tuż obok jego ucha. Chwycił ją miękko między palec wskazujący, a kciuk, przyglądając się ze zdziwieniem drobnym, trzepoczącym skrzydełkom. Znicz nie próbował się wyrywać, zupełnie jakby był pogodzony ze swoim losem. Złociste skrzydełka przestały szaleńczo trzepotać, a następnie owinęły się szczelnie wokół piłki, ukrywając się w wąskich szczelinach po obu jej stronach. Remus położył znicza na dłoni, unosząc ją niepewnie, jakby oceniał ciężar piłeczki.

\- Dwieście dziesięć do dziewięćdziesięciu dla mnie i Lunatyka! - zawył radośnie Syriusz, lądując na ziemi tuż obok przyjaciela i klepiąc go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

\- Chyba nie byłem zbyt pomocny… - Remus mruknął nieśmiało, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Nie, Luniaczku i dlatego to było takie trudne - rzucił z przekąsem Syriusz. - Na szczęście nadrabiam twoje braki moim wdziękiem osobistym i niezliczonymi talentami.

Remus uśmiechnął się bez przekonania, zeskakując z miotły i próbując rozprostować zdrętwiałe nogi.

\- Dalej się martwisz?

Widział spojrzenie przyjaciela, wystraszone i zdesperowane za razem. Syriusz pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech na widok zmagań, jakie Remus najwyraźniej toczył sam ze sobą.

\- Po prostu daj jej spokój, przeproś ją, przyznaj rację… - zaczął mu wyliczać. - To dobra dziewczyna. Nie wie jeszcze wszystkiego, ale... - dodał, chcąc obrócić swoje słowa w żart, ale Remus pozostawał niewzruszony.

\- Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę zachować się jak totalny dupek? - zapytał z żałosną miną.

\- Wszyscy czasem jesteśmy dupkami - podsumował beztrosko Syriusz. - Za wyjątkiem Jamesa.

\- Jamesa?

Twarz Syriusza rozpromienił łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Tak, Jamesa. On zawsze jest dupkiem.

Remus w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed rzuconym w ich stronę kaflem.

\- Słyszałem! - zawołał James, ale Syriusz zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować.

" _I bardzo dobrze_ ", powiedział Remusowi na ucho, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię i prowadząc w stronę otwartych drzwi salonu.

* * *

 _"_ _Pierwsze wypracowania z eliksirów ocenione dokładnie tak, jak na SUMach. Profesor Slughorn krążący po sali z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy, przypominający im po raz kolejny, że czas na naukę ucieka nieubłaganie._

 _Jeszcze zanim skończy kazanie, dziewczyna rzuca się niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę na wręczoną jej rolkę pergaminu. W sali słychać szmery rozwijanego papieru, jęki zawodu i westchnienia ulgi. Jej ramiona opadają bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała w akompaniamencie głębokiego wydechu._ Powyżej oczekiwań _. O stopień, albo nawet o dwa więcej, niż się spodziewała…"_

 _"_ _Owutemy z transmutacji. Wysoka egzaminatorka o zapadniętych policzkach wręcza jej tekturowe pudełko z jeżem w środku i prosi, żeby zmienić go w poduszkę na igły._

\- _W jakim kolorze? - pyta dziewczyna, zupełnie jakby było to najoczywistsze pytanie pod słońcem._

\- _W jakim tylko sobie pani życzy - pada odpowiedź._

 _Jeż zmienia się w oka mgnieniu w błękitną, haftowaną złotymi nićmi poduszeczkę, a po chwili z powrotem w jeża. Nigdy nie lubiła transmutować żywych zwierząt."_

 _"_ _Była koszmarnie zmęczona. Marzyła tylko o tym, by zawinąć się ciasno w kołdrę i przespać kolejną dobę, ale takie luksusy po prostu nie były jej dane. W kuchni siedziby Zakonu obradowała co najmniej dziesiątka aurorów, uniemożliwiając jej wypicie tradycyjnego kubka herbaty "na dobry sen", wpadła więc jeszcze w kurtce do swojego pokoiku. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła siedzącego na jej łóżku Syriusza pochylonego nad czarodziejską szachownicą._

\- _Co się tutaj dzieje_? - _wypaliła, kiepsko kryjąc rozdrażnienie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się zaczepnie._

\- _Bez stresu, Meadowes, chcieliśmy z Remusem…_ "

\- Skup się, dziewczyno! - usłyszała głos. Brzmiał dokładnie tak, jakby dochodził spod wody.

\- " _...chcieliśmy z Remusem pograć w szachy, a tylko u ciebie było wolne_.

 _Drzwi za jej plecami otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wspomniany mężczyzna z pudełkiem ciastek w dłoniach. Na ramiona zarzuconą miał luźną, flanelową koszulę."_

\- Wygląda na to, że robota to całe twoje życie, ha? Chwila przerwy - wychrypiał Moody, zrywając połączenie między ich umysłami. - Nie potrzebujesz myślodsiewni?

Zmierzył ją badawczym wzrokiem. Oczy miała zamknięte, policzki zaróżowione, a na czoło wystąpiły pojedyncze kropelki potu.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odparła krótko, próbując zapanować nad oddechem. - Ja po prostu…

\- Tak, widzę - przerwał jej, poprawiając się w wysokim fotelu. - Nie możesz się skupić, Meadowes. A powinnaś!

Przygryzła wargę.

\- Nie wiem jak... - przyznała zrezygnowana.

W głębi duszy liczyła na to, że tym wyznaniem wyciągnie od aurora kilka cennych wskazówek, które pozwolą im obojgu zaoszczędzić czas.

\- Nikogo to nie obchodzi. - Moody błyskawicznie rozwiał wszelkie nadzieje. - Nigdy nie przyznawaj się do słabości. Musisz być pewna, nawet gdybyś miała tylko udawać. Im lepsza będziesz w udawaniu, tym łatwiej będzie ci oszukać samą siebie.

Zacisnęła mocno dłonie na oparciach drewnianego krzesła.

\- Gotowa? - zapytał, czubkiem swojej różdżki celując prosto między jej oczy.

Pokiwała głową.

\- _Legilimens!_

Nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, auror bez trudu wdarł się w jej myśli.

 _"_ _Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wybucha perlistym śmiechem. Sięga po jej dłoń nad stolikiem i zaczyna delikatnie wodzić po niej palcami._

\- _Podobasz mi się - szepcze, a jej serce zaczyna tłuc się o żebra jak oszalałe."_

 _"_ _Na tle białej ściany widać wyraźnie cienie dwóch postaci - pulchnej kobiety i niewiele od niej wyższego, barczystego mężczyzny. Pusty korytarz sprawia, że krzyki niosą się echem i nawet zamknięcie drzwi nie pomaga w ich zagłuszeniu..."_

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Nie chciała po raz kolejny tam być, nie chciała znowu tego przeżywać. Nakazała sobie walczyć, ale lęk uziemił ją niczym żelazna kula u nogi.

\- _"_ _Zdecydowałam się na to, bo byłam głupia, to chcesz usłyszeć? Głupia i naiwna! - krzyczy kobieta._

 _Huk rozbijanego szkła na kilkanaście sekund przerywa kłótnię._

\- _W takim razie zrób to. Zmień nazwisko - mężczyzna odzywa się gorzko. - Jeśli aż tak potrzebujesz swojej czystej krwi, Fawley…_

 _Słychać szydercze parsknięcie._

\- _A co zrobisz z nią?_ "

Pytanie rozbrzmiewające echem w jej czaszce wyrwało ją z letargu. Wbijając paznokcie głęboko w miękkie, drewniane oparcie zmusiła się do myślenia o drzwiach swojego dziecięcego pokoju. Ostatkiem sił skupiła się na każdym detalu tych cholernych drzwi, jaki mogła sobie przypomnieć: na ich kolorze, liczbie słoi, fakturze, pęknięciach i drobnych zadrapaniach wokół klamki… Oparła się o nie całym ciężarem ciała, walcząc z poczuciem, że to drzwi napierają na nią, wyciskając jej powietrze z płuc. Wydawało jej się, że nim wygra tę walkę, opadnie z sił, dając się zmiażdżyć niczym nędzny robak pod podeszwą buta. Nogi ślizgały jej się po podłodze.

Lecz nagle nacisk ustąpił. Wpadła w dziwną pustkę, próbując odnaleźć drżącymi dłońmi chociaż ślad po drewnianych drzwiach. Macała na oślep, w przerażeniu, ale jej dłonie natrafiały jedynie na powietrze. Ciężki oddech pozostał ostatnią zmienną łączącą ją ze wspomnieniami z przeszłości. Niepewnie pozwoliła sobie na otwarcie oczu.

Moody patrzył na nią, a jego twarz była kamienną maską pozbawioną emocji. Chciała go prosić, by nie zadawał żadnych pytań, aby nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał o tym, czego był świadkiem, ale nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Gapiła się więc na niego błagalnie, a jej pierś falowała w rytm przyspieszonego oddechu. Oczekiwała cudu.

I chociaż wiedziała, że Moody nie czyta już w jej myślach, czuła się obnażona.

\- Potrzebujesz… - zaczął cicho, ale zaraz urwał, jakby szukając właściwych słów. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz opanować oklumencję, musisz zbudować wokół siebie mur. Solidny mur.

Coś w atmosferze wytężonej pracy, jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu jeszcze kilka minut temu, uległo drastycznej zmianie. _Może to tylko wrażenie_ , powtarzała sobie, ale postawa Moody'ego zdradzała zaniepokojenie. A może ciekawość? Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, ciągle była zbyt roztrzęsiona, by logicznie myśleć.

\- Powinnaś go nosić ze sobą jak tarczę, bez przerwy. To musi być mur, którego nie sforsuje byle jakie zaklęcie, rozumiesz? - Moody uniósł pytająco brwi, ale zdawało się, że wcale nie czeka na odpowiedź. - Zbuduj mur ze szkła - dodał, przypatrując się jej badawczo.

\- Ze szkła? - zapytała.

Jej głos przesiąknięty był zdziwieniem.

Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w gadzim uśmiechu, ale oczy - chłodne, stalowe, czujne - pozostały niewzruszone.

\- Żebyś walcząc, zawsze widziała, kto jest, a kto nie jest twoim wrogiem.

Zadrżała, przetwarzając w myślach jego słowa. Czuła się urażona tym dziwnym zarzutem o braku zaufania. Instynkt nakazywał jej milczeć, zgrywać _głupiutką i nieświadomą_ , chociaż w głębi duszy wiedziała, że tym razem nie odegra swojego przedstawienia wystarczająco dobrze. Obiecała sobie dawno temu odciąć się od swego pochodzenia, nie pozwolić, by definiowały ją przekonania i uprzedzenia, które powielała jej matka. Koniec końców, przecież nie mogła wybrać rodziny, w której się urodziła.

Wstała, wycierając spocone dłonie w spodnie i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Miała nadzieję, że Moody pozwoli jej uciec bez słowa. Sięgała już po klamkę, gdy usłyszała jego głos, pewniejszy i mocniejszy niż przed chwilą.

\- Dobry pomysł, te drzwi. Jeżeli pomagają ci zerwać połączenie, trzymaj się tego. Jutro o tej samej porze?

\- Jasne - rzuciła przez ramię bez przekonania.

Ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Odwróciła się raz jeszcze, żeby przyjrzeć się aurorowi, który właśnie urządził sobie wycieczkę po najciemniejszych zakamarkach jej pamięci.

\- Przepraszam, Moody - mruknęła ze skruchą.

Nie czekając na reakcję, wyszła z pomieszczenia i aportowała się.

* * *

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie?

Nie spodziewała się zastać nikogo w gabinecie Miriam, a tym bardziej nie spodziewała się zastać dwójki swoich współpracowników zanurzonych po uszy w pracy. Zdawało się, że ani Miriam, ani Tom nie zauważyli jej przybycia, pochłonięci burzliwą dyskusją nad stosem książek i papierów, które nie mogły być niczym innym, jak aktami pacjentów oddziału.

Odchrząknęła, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zaskoczona, jak długo musiała czekać na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

\- 'Cas, dobrze, że jesteś! - wyrzuciła na wydechu Miriam, nie odrywając nawet na chwilę wzroku od swojej pracy. - Zrób no trochę herbaty, zanim nam tutaj pomożesz… - Pulchnym palcem wskazała okolice stolika, po czym wróciła do wertowania papierów. Za ucho włożyła sobie długie, gęsie pióro.

Dorcas wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Ostatnie lata współpracy z Miriam Strout nauczyły ją cierpliwości - wiedziała, że jeśli miała się od uzdrowicielki czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, należało pokornie, cierpliwie grać z nią według jej zasad. Namierzyła wzrokiem niewielki imbryczek zdolny pomieścić akurat tyle wody, by starczyło na trzy duże kubki herbaty i pstryknięciem palców napełniła go wrzącą wodą. Chciała zapytać ich, czy mieli jakieś szczególne życzenia co do napojów, ale słysząc ich podniecone głosy, postanowiła podjąć decyzję sama. Wsypała do imbryka trzy czubate łyżeczki earl greya.

\- A gdyby przedstawić jej cudze wspomnienia? - Głos Toma zdradzał ekscytację. Jak zwykle, gdy przedstawiał swoje propozycje i niecierpliwie oczekiwał reakcji, zaczął stukać palcami o drewniany blat stołu.

\- Czyje wspomnienia, Tom?

\- Nie wiem, moje? Twoje? - Chłopak spojrzał na swoją przełożoną niczym dziecko oczekujące pochwały, ale Strout tylko pokręciła głową z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Ona nie ma mieć jakichkolwiek wspomnień, tylko swoje - podsumowała zniecierpliwiona, rzucając w stronę Toma opasły, stary wolumin.

Książka opadła z hukiem na stół, wzbijając tumany kurzu i powodując u mężczyzny nagły atak kaszlu.

Przyglądała się tej sytuacji z boku, zafascynowana tym, jak bardzo przypominała jej pracę w restauracji. W jednej chwili stała się praktycznie niewidzialna, umożliwiając swoim gościom nieskrępowaną rozmowę nawet na najbardziej prywatne tematy. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że mogłaby zrobić wszystko, a nikt nawet nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. W każdej innej sytuacji poczułaby się okrutnie ignorowana, ale nie tym razem. Wiedziała, że jeżeli coś mogło wzbudzić w nich takie emocje, to musiało być naprawdę wyjątkowe.

Transmutowała jeden ze spodków do filiżanek w dużą, okrągłą tacę i ustawiwszy na niej imbryk i trzy parujące kubki, ruszyła w stronę zagraconego stołu. Ostrożnie, starając się nie poplamić żadnej z kartek, postawiła naczynia przed Miriam i Tomem.

\- Rany, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? - zapytał chłopak, wyciągając ręce po swój kubek i oplatając wokół niego palce.

\- Lata praktyki - skomentowała z kpiącym uśmiechem, zajmując miejsce przy stole tuż obok niego, na przeciwko swojej przełożonej.

Tom upił łyk, wzdychając z rozmarzeniem i mrużąc sennie oczy. Wyglądał na wykończonego, czyli dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, kiedy widziała go na nogach po nocnym dyżurze. Sine cienie pod oczami wyraźnie odcinały się na tle jasnej cery i płomiennie rudych włosów.

Dopiero słysząc jej zniecierpliwione westchnięcie, wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Co znowu? - przyjął postawę obronną, podciągając kolana pod brodę w swoim głębokim fotelu.

\- Czym się dzisiaj zajmujemy? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Jej głos ociekał słodyczą.

Wybałuszył na nią oczy w akcie najszczerszego zdumienia, zupełnie nieświadomy, że nie została zaznajomiona z sytuacją, ale to Miriam pospieszyła z odpowiedzią.

\- Tom ma kłopotliwą pacjentkę - zaczęła tajemniczo. - Taką, co to za dużo widziała, więc jakiś dureń postanowił wymazać jej pamięć - dokończyła z wyczuwalną pogardą w głosie.

\- Dureń nie był zbyt utalentowany w tej materii - dorzucił Tom. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Och, co to, to nie! Tym sposobem mamy dorosłą kobietę, która pamięta tyle, co nic, nie jest w stanie nawet sama pisać ani czytać. Siedzimy nad tym od rana...

\- Jest mugolskiego pochodzenia? - zapytała rzeczowo Dorcas, omiatając wzrokiem zgromadzoną dokumentację.

\- Niestety... - Miriam westchnęła. - Inaczej nie byłoby całego tego zamieszania.

Kątem oka dostrzegła nazwisko _McDonald, Molly_ wypisane u góry karty. Wyciągnęła dłoń i wyłowiła dokument ze stosu papierów. " _Przypadkowy świadek aportacji, poddana wymazaniu pamięci, siła zaklęcia nieprawidłowo dostosowana do sytuacji_ ", prześledziła wzrokiem. Przychodziło jej na myśl tylko jedno zaklęcie, które mogło posłużyć do pełnego przywracania pamięci.

\- Próbowaliście _Memoria Restituo_? - zapytała, przeczuwając jednak, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

\- Nie wchodzi w grę. - Tom wzruszył ramionami ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nie możemy przywrócić jej pamięci, żeby zaraz potem z powrotem ją wymazać, to nie może się dobrze skończyć.

\- Czyli potrzebujemy wybiórczo przywrócić część wspomnień - upewniła się, spoglądając dla pewności w stronę Miriam.

Uzdrowicielka tępo utkwiła wzrok w ścianie gdzieś nad kominkiem. Wyglądała na zupełnie nieobecną.

\- Tak byłoby najlepiej. Im mniej magii, tym bezpieczniej - odpowiedział jej Tom.

Miriam nagle podniosła się z krzesła z wyrazem determinacji na okrągłej twarzy. Oboje obserwowali, jak podchodzi do regału, wyciąga rękę po " _Administrację w lecznictwie magicznym_ ", a następnie sprawnie odblokowuje warstwę magicznych zabezpieczeń, przykładając dłoń do okładki. Nim zdążyli zareagować, już pędziła w stronę kominka z garścią proszku Fiuu w zaciśniętej dłoni. Zdawało im się, że huczące, szmaragdowe płomienie zdusiły krótkie " _zaraz wracam_ ", jakie rzuciła w ich stronę, nim zniknęła.

Długo wpatrywali się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą na tle ognia majaczyła jej sylwetka. Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, co mogło przyjść jej do głowy, ani kiedy powinni się spodziewać jej powrotu. Dorcas pierwsza ocknęła się z szoku.

\- Co z tym facetem, którego przyjmowałeś przedwczoraj w nocy? - Musiała szturchnąć Toma łokciem, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Tym facetem? - zdawało się, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o kim mowa, ciągle wpatrując się w okolice kominka. - Ach, nie, chyba nic, kompletnie nic. Odesłali go dzisiaj rano do domu.

Jej brwi powędrowały podejrzliwie w górę.

\- Ponoć był niewymownym. - Dorcas pozwoliła, by to stwierdzenie zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Niewykluczone. Chyba są trochę przewrażliwieni, co? Skoro pojawiają się tutaj z byle głupotą?

\- Byłam wczoraj z jednym na kawie. - Poczuła, jak jej policzki oblewa gorący rumieniec.

Tom błyskawicznie się ożywił. Oparł łokcie na stole, podpierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i utkwił w niej pełne podniecenia spojrzenie.

\- Przystojny?

Zawahała się, nim otworzyła usta, by udzielić odpowiedzi, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Na pewno przystojny, inaczej nie wróciłabyś do tematu! Coś z tego będzie?

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, nagle czując się okrutnie zakłopotana. Wlepiła wzrok w swoje dłonie, przesuszone od nadmiaru detergentów i ciągłego wkładania pod wodę; obcięte na krótko, niepomalowane paznokcie, zawsze przygotowane do pracy (nie tylko uzdrowicielki, ale i kelnerki). Nie wiedziała, czy coś z tego będzie, właściwie to nie wiedziała nic, ale czuła, że znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu, w niewłaściwym czasie, kiedy dzień wcześniej wpadła na wysokiego Niewymownego. Długo się zastanawiała, nim w końcu postanowiła się odezwać.

\- Wiesz, jak jest - zaczęła flegmatycznie, maskując niezdarnym uśmiechem zakłopotanie. - Trawa za płotem jest zawsze bardziej zielona…

Płomienie w kominku roziskrzyły się szmaragdowym blaskiem i pojawiła się w nich z powrotem postać niskiej kobiety w fartuchu uzdrowicielki. W rękach ściskała triumfalnie podniszczoną, pożółkłą rolkę pergaminu. Dorcas i Tom wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Panie i panowie - Miriam zaintonowała uroczyście, wymachując im kawałkiem papieru przed nosem, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona. - Już myślałam, że nigdy tego nie znajdę, ale jest! - rzuciła melodyjnie, kładąc zwój pergaminu na stole.

Porozumiewawcze spojrzenia błyskawicznie zmieniły się w pełne lęku i nieufne. Dorcas przygryzła wargę, gotowa do zadawania pytań, ale Tom okazał się być szybszy.

\- Co to oznacza? - zapytał, zakładając nogę na nogę i wychylając się ryzykownie do tyłu w swoim fotelu.

Miriam zdawała się czekać na to pytanie.

\- Oznacza to, że czeka nas dużo pracy.

Dorcas mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała stłumione przekleństwo z ust Toma.

* * *

Przestronna, słoneczna sala treningowa rozbrzmiewała męskim śmiechem i dochodzącymi z głośników przenośnego radia dźwiękami " _Por una cabeza_ ", jego ulubionego tanga. Wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna z końcówkami blond włosów ufarbowanymi na różowo obracała się raz po raz wokół własnej osi, wodząc czubkami płaskich butów po wyłożonej gumową, amortyzującą wstrząsy matą posadzce. Jej prawa ręka zamknięta w niewidzialnym uścisku uniesiona była nieco ponad poziom ramion, co uwidaczniało napinające się pod skórą mięśnie; lewa zaś spoczywała miękko w powietrzu, oparta niczym na męskim ramieniu. Biodra poruszały się po prostej linii, ani na chwilę nie zmieniając swojej wysokości niezależnie od tego, czy kolejne kroki rozpoczynała od pięty, czy od palców. W jej sylwetce pełno było chłodnej, stanowczej gracji; każdy ruch zdawał się być dokładnie przemyślanym elementem większego planu. Tylko jej oczy, dziwnie rozanielone, kompletnie nieobecne nie pasowały do tego obrazu.

\- Wolny, wolny, szybki, szybki - podyktował jej zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo dziewczyna doskonale radziła sobie ze swoją nieskomplikowaną choreografią. - Powinnaś płynąć po parkiecie, Fayre, a nie gibać się w górę i w dół! - Moody ogarnął postać kobiety wzrokiem, przyciskając sobie pięść do ust, by stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem. - A teraz podskok!

Dziewczyna posłusznie podskoczyła, przyciągając pięty do pośladków i wyrzucając obie ręce wysoko ponad głowę w beztroskim, radosnym geście. Gdy tylko jej stopy z powrotem dotknęły ziemi, wróciła do tańca, nie zwracając na swoją widownię najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Ona jest naprawdę niemożliwa… - szepnął Moody'emu na ucho Jonathan, nie próbując nawet ukryć rozbawienia.

\- I przy okazji naprawdę dobra - dorzucił Adrastos, trzymając się oburącz za brzuch i próbując opanować kolejny atak śmiechu. Zamknięci w niezdarnym uścisku, kręcili się z Jonathanem w kółko, próbując naśladować jej ruchy. - Daj jej już spokój, bo wszystkich nas pozabija!

Alastor uniósł w kpiącym geście brwi, nim machnął w stronę Sary ręką, przerywając działanie zaklęcia.

\- Niech tylko spróbuje - nachylił się poufale do pozostałych mężczyzn, grzecznie zajmując jednak z nimi miejsce w rogu pomieszczenia.

Ciało dziewczyny nagle zwiotczało, jej ramiona opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz totalnego ogłupienia, ale zaraz odzyskała pełnię przytomności i zacisnęła drobne dłonie w pięści. Odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzn, obdarzając ich spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zabić.

\- Co to miało być, do cholery?! - wrzasnęła, ledwo panując nad złością. - Co to za rzępolenie?! - wskazała w stronę radia, potrząsając gniewnie głową. Pasemko włosów spłynęło jej na twarz, zasłaniając oczy. Zdmuchnęła je z irytacją.

\- To tango, ignorantko - skrytykował ją Jon, ale Moody powstrzymał go przed kontynuacją gestem dłoni.

\- Cóż, Sarah, _Imperius_ dalej nie jest twoją mocną stroną - westchnął, kiepsko udając rozczarowanie.

Dziewczyna aż trzęsła się w niemej furii.

\- _Jeszcze_ nie jest! - krzyknęła, pokazując język swoim kolegom.

\- I sporo wody w rzece upłynie, zanim będzie...

Sarah wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Część jej złości uleciała, ustępując miejsca zażenowaniu.

Alastor doskonale ją rozumiał - bezlitośnie szybka w bezpośredniej walce i piekielnie dobra w ukryciu była jedną z najlepiej zapowiadających się kandydatek na aurorów. Miała kilka cech charakteru, które utrudniały jej zadanie, ale w oczach Moody'ego czyniły ją tylko jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjną. Była niesamowicie pewna siebie, jeśli chodziło o jej umiejętności, czasami nawet arogancka. Potrafiła jednak zachować się i skromnie, i zaczepnie, jeśli wymagała tego sytuacja. Świetnie radziła sobie w dotychczasowych testach, dając się od czasu do czasu wyprzedzić jedynie swoim najbliższym współpracownikom. To dlatego przydzielili mu do dalszej pracy całą trójkę. _Stworzą razem doskonały zespół_ , mówili mu, gdy prosili go, aby został dla nich mentorem.

Zdolność oparcia się klątwie _Imperius_ była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, z jakimi Sarah kompletnie sobie nie radziła, a Moody bez tego elementu nie mógł przepuścić jej dalej.

\- Będziemy ćwiczyć tyle, ile będzie trzeba - rzucił niedbale w jej stronę, nie chcąc, by pomyślała, że niepotrzebnie się nad nią rozczula. Duma odgrywała w jej życiu ogromną rolę. - W ramach rewanżu możesz poćwiczyć z chłopakami - wskazał jej głową Adrastosa i Jonathana, rzucających im ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie ku nagłemu zaniepokojeniu kolegów.

Moody obserwował ich dalsze poczynania z bezpiecznej odległości. Najpierw Jonathan zmagał się z narzuconą mu przez Sarę wolą, pozwalając się zmusić do szaleńczego biegu wokół pomieszczenia przez dobrych kilka minut, nim w końcu udało mu się opanować. Adrastos poradził sobie jeszcze szybciej: rechotał jak żaba i rżał jak koń, ale wystarczyło mu kilkadziesiąt sekund, by uwolnić się spod wpływu klątwy.

Był z nich dumny. Nigdy wcześniej nie powierzono mu pod opiekę absolwentów podstawowego przeszkolenia aurorskiego. Czuł się zarówno wyróżniony, jak i zaniepokojony ilością pokładanych w nim nadziei. Zaliczał się obecnie do grona najbardziej doświadczonych i najstarszych, mimo stosunkowo młodego wieku, aurorów, jakimi dysponowało Ministerstwo Magii. Osobiście zawlókł co najmniej kilku śmierciożerców do sal rozpraw w Departamencie Tajemnic i doprowadził do postawienia im zarzutów. Zdobył tym sposobem wielu wrogów. Na jego szczęście, większość z nich od dawna już grzała cele w Azkabanie.

W obliczu wprowadzonych przez Barty'ego Croucha zmian, których zresztą był gorącym zwolennikiem, musiał przygotować swoich podopiecznych nie tylko do defensywy, ale i do wyprowadzania skutecznych kontrataków. Pracę nad użyciem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych zaczęli od _Imperiusa_ i Moody ciągle nie miał pomysłu, jak powinni przejść dalej. Wiedział, że nieodłączną częścią pracy aurora była zdolność do zachowania trzeźwego myślenia pod wpływem stresu czy bólu, ale jakaś jego część buntowała się przeciwko zmuszaniu ich do rzucania na siebie klątwy _Cruciatus_ , nie mówiąc o ćwiczeniu klątwy uśmiercającej. Podczas jego własnego szkolenia powtarzali mu wielokrotnie - _to jest wojna. Nie przywiązuj się do nikogo i do niczego, tylko w ten sposób będziesz w stanie odpuścić, gdy przydarzy się najgorsze._ Upychał tę myśl w najciemniejszych zakamarkach swojego umysłu, chociaż coraz częściej musiał przyznawać sam przed sobą, że nie było innego rozwiązania. Wojna odbierała, nie dając nic w zamian i jeśli nie mógł temu zapobiec, zamierzał ze wszystkich sił z tym walczyć. Nawet gdyby miał za to zapłacić życiem.

Obdarzył ich raz jeszcze troskliwym spojrzeniem, nim pozwolił im zakończyć ćwiczenia.

\- Odpocznijcie, zjedzcie coś. Po południu wracamy do pojedynków, zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest, szefie - odpowiedzieli jednogłośnie, uśmiechając się do niego łobuzersko.

Mógł się do nich nie przywiązywać, ale nie mógł ich nie lubić. Był na to zdecydowanie za słaby.

* * *

\- Czy to w ogóle kiedykolwiek, komukolwiek się udało?... - Tom westchnął z rezygnacją, walcząc z zamykającymi się oczami. Zaczął ziewać, jeszcze zanim Miriam skończyła przedstawiać im wszystkie szczegóły planu.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że się udało, Tom, musisz się skupić! - ofuknęła go uzdrowicielka. - To nie jest _opis przypadku_ , tylko propozycja, którą musimy wziąć pod rozwagę.

Tom pozostał niewzruszony, nie trudząc się nawet otwieraniem oczu. Jego głowa kiwała się niebezpiecznie do przodu i do tyłu, grożąc rychłym odpłynięciem w krainę niczym niezmąconego snu.

\- Nie kupuję teeegooo - zaintonował, przeciągając irytująco samogłoski.

Dorcas milczała. Chociaż dokument, który pokazała im Miriam nie dotyczył stricte ich przypadku, mógł znaleźć zastosowanie w leczeniu urazów wywołanych zaklęciem _Obliviate_. Fakt faktem, sam pomysł zakrawał o szaleństwo i wymagał od uczestniczących w nim stron nie lada magicznych umiejętności - takich, których nie mogłaby posiadać przypadkowa ofiara nieprawidłowego wymazywania pamięci. Otwierał jednak przed nimi jako przed uzdrowicielami wachlarz tak niesamowitych możliwości, że na samą myśl robiło jej się niedobrze. Zarówno z przerażenia, jak i dziwnej ekscytacji.

\- Wchodzę w to - powiedziała ze stuprocentowym przekonaniem, wyrywając tym samym Toma z jego niespokojnego półsnu. Równocześnie z jego zaspanym " _co do cholery?!_ " Miriam uderzyła pięścią w stół z triumfalnym " _ha!_ " na ustach.

\- Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz! - Dziwne pomieszanie czułości i dumy rozjaśniło jej pulchną, zaróżowioną od emocji twarz. - Najlepiej by było, gdybyś od razu zajęła się oklumencją, chociaż… - przerwała na chwilę, wydymając usta. - Nie obejdziemy się bez legilimencji. Musimy to zrobić obie.

\- Właściwie… - Dorcas zaczęła niepewnie, przygryzając wargę. - Właściwie to już się tym zajęłam.

Tom poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu.

\- Pozwólcie, że podsumuję - rzucił, potrząsając głową, by odzyskać nieco przytomności. - Zakładacie, że wykorzystując legilimencję będziecie w stanie manipulować czyimiś wspomnieniami, _dowolnymi -_ wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo - wspomnieniami, polegając tylko na drobnych śladach, jakie pozostawia w umyśle zaklęcie _Obliviate_?

Obie ochoczo pokiwały głowami.

\- I potem co? Będziemy je przywracać, usuwać, modyfikować wedle uznania? - Wątpliwości wylewały się z jego ust.

\- Będziemy? - zapytała Dorcas, przypatrując się mu zaczepnie. - Ciekawy dobór słów, Tom…

\- Och, daj spokój - przerwał jej, rozdrażniony. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę wam wygryźć się z takiej zabawy.

Obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się triumfalnie.

\- W dużym uproszczeniu... - zaczęła Miriam, szukając właściwych słów. - Tak, w zasadzie masz rację, ale to nie będzie takie proste. Trzeba naprawdę biegle posługiwać się legilimencją, żeby z czyichś myśli wyłowić jedno, konkretne wspomnienie.

\- A potem je usunąć? - Brwi Toma uniosły się niebezpiecznie wysoko, znikając pod linią rudych loków.

\- Usunąć bez naruszania pozostałych. A za chwilę znaleźć _ślad_ po tym wspomnieniu i przywrócić je na swoje miejsce - wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka.

\- Po co więc oklumencja?

Miriam zasępiła się wyraźnie.

\- Gdyby coś poszło nie tak - rzuciła, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Ta drobna niepewność w pochodzącym jeszcze z ubiegłego stulecia koncepcie, jaki im przedstawiła, stanowiła najsłabszy punkt całego planu i Miriam była tego boleśnie świadoma. - To ponoć czuć, jeśli coś idzie nie tak…

\- Masz na myśli, gdy się pierdoli? - wtrącił Tom.

\- Tak, właśnie. Wtedy musisz być w stanie przerwać połączenie.

Ogarnęła ich niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym trzaskiem płomieni i pohukiwaniem wiatru. Nie musieli mówić tego na głos - oczywistym było, że jeżeli zdecydują się brnąć w to szaleństwo, będą zmuszeni eksperymentować. Na początku pewnie na pacjentach oddziału, biorąc na swoje barki ryzyko, na które sami, dla dobra planu, nie mogli się narażać. Ingerencja w cudze myśli i wspomnienia zawsze niosła ze sobą groźbę niepowodzenia, a co za tym idzie nieodwracalnych zmian w mózgu, demencji, a może nawet śmierci? Wiedzieli, że póki nie będą mieli absolutnej pewności, że ich metoda jest skuteczna, powtarzalna, a co najważniejsze, bezpieczna, mogli bazować jedynie na domniemanych _ochotnikach_. A kiedy przyjdzie czas, by przenieść poszukiwania na wyższy poziom, przyjdzie czas na użyczenie sobie nawzajem własnych wspomnień.

A tych, zastanawiając się pospiesznie, Dorcas mogła w imię nauki poświęcić całkiem sporo.

\- Moody ćwiczy ze mną oklumencję, mogę go zapytać, czy poleciłby mi kogoś od legilimen…

\- Nie. - Ordynatorka spoważniała nagle, przerywając jej w pół słowa. Mięśnie wokół jej ust drgnęły nieznacznie. - Nie rozmawiajcie na ten temat z nikim, to nie byłoby rozsądne. Nie chcemy prosić się o kłopoty.

Trudno było się z nią kłócić. Dorcas usiłowała sobie to wyobrazić: ludzi zmuszanych do niewygodnych wyznań, zapominających za sprawą machnięcia różdżki, o czym i komu powiedzieli; śmierciożerców, którzy przed wytoczonymi przeciwko nim rozprawami mogliby wymazać swoje grzechy i udowodnić niewinność, by potem z powrotem wpaść w sidła Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. W rzeczywistości ogarniętego wojną, czarodziejskiego świata możliwość wybiórczego wymazywania pamięci, nie pozostawiającego żadnych zmian w zachowaniu i osobowości ofiary stwarzała potencjalnym oprawcom ogromne pole do popisu. Byłaby ryzykiem, którego i tak musieli podejmować zbyt wiele.

\- Znajdę ci kogoś od legilimencji - obiecała Miriam, spoglądając Dorcas w oczy. Dziewczyna przytaknęła głową w niemym podziękowaniu.

* * *

Po całym dniu spędzonym w Ministerstwie Magii postanowił raz jeszcze udać się do siedziby Zakonu, licząc na chwilę odpoczynku od ciążących na nim obowiązków mentora młodych aurorów. Ostatnimi czasy pracował zdecydowanie więcej, niż sypiał, ale zrzucał to na karb pogarszającej się sytuacji czarodziejskiego świata. Coraz częściej słychać było o tajemniczych zniknięciach, wypadkach, które mugolskie gazety lubiły z braku lepszego określenia nazywać atakami terrorystycznymi, o nieudanych, na szczęście!, próbach ucieczki z Azkabanu. Ogrom tragedii, z którymi musieli na co dzień obcować odciskał piętno na samopoczuciu wszystkich jego współpracowników, chociaż niechętnie się do tego przyznawali. Pozwolić sobie na współczucie, brodzić w poczuciu beznadziei oznaczało ni mniej, ni więcej, jak przyznać się do słabości, a w tych czasach nikt nie chciał uchodzić za słabego.

Utrzymanie otwartych oczu kosztowało go zaskakująco dużo wysiłku. Aportował się przed budynek na _Fullwell cross, Barkingside_ , chroniony przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami zaklęciem Kameleona. Na pozbycie się kamuflażu pozwolił sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i znalazł się w przestronnej sali kinowej. W kilku zdecydowanych krokach pokonał dystans dzielący go od wejścia do pomieszczenia, w którym zwykle odbywały się spotkania Zakonu. Omiótł pokój podejrzliwym wzrokiem, nim pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Był pusty.

Stopy same poniosły go prosto do korytarza ukrytego za drzwiami w rogu pomieszczenia, tuż za fragmentem pokrytej wycinkami z gazet wschodniej ściany. Od głównego korytarza odchodził szereg mniejszych, węższych, prowadzących do kilku małych pokoi gościnnych. W pierwszym pomieszczeniu w holu po prawej stronie znajdowała się kuchnia wystarczająco duża, aby pomieścić tuzin czarodziejów. Wpadł tam bez zastanowienia, przywołując niewerbalnym _Accio_ wielki, porcelanowy kubek. Nastawił wodę na kawę w starym, elektrycznym czajniku (Lily przyniosła go z domu, gdy jej rodzice sprawili sobie nowy) i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu pod oknem, rozkoszując się ciszą. Wielu jego przyjaciół gardziło takimi mugolskimi wynalazkami jak czajnik, ale on nigdy nie rezygnował z możliwości odcięcia się od magii choćby na kilka minut. Traktował to jako szansę na regenerację sił, a przy okazji na wzmocnienie siły woli. Kawa, na którą musiał chwilę poczekać, zawsze bardziej mu smakowała.

Zamknął oczy i wrócił myślami do swoich podopiecznych oraz zadań, jakie będzie musiał przed nimi postawić. Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu dobrych kilka godzin, a mimo to nie czuł się z nią dobrze. Postanowił samodzielnie rzucać na nich klątwę _Cruciatus_ , póki nie nauczą się, jak sobie z nią radzić; dopiero wtedy mógł pozwolić im na ćwiczenie między sobą. Zaczynali zajmować się gałęzią czarnej magii, która oprócz ogromnych umiejętności magicznych wymagała perfekcji w panowaniu nad emocjami. Do świadomego zadawania bólu potrzeba było nienawiści, która była mu obca, a jednak lata praktyki nauczyły go, jak wykorzystać negatywne uczucia, by służyły jego sprawie. Teraz tę wiedzę musiał przekazać dalej.

Skrzypienie drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

\- Kingsley? - wychrypiał w stronę ciemnoskórego czarodzieja, stojącego w progu kuchni. - A ciebie co tutaj przygnało? - zapytał zrezygnowany, świadomy tego, że jego odpoczynek dobiegł końca. Nim jednak doczekał się odpowiedzi, w drzwiach pojawiły się kolejne dwie osoby. - Fabian? Meadowes?! Co tutaj się dzieje?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nastawiłeś więcej wody - zażartował Kingsley, kierując się w stronę przeszklonej szafy i zaglądając do środka w poszukiwaniu kubków

\- Spotkaliśmy się przy wejściu - rzuciła niewinnie Dorcas. Rozbrajający, łobuzerski uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta, gdy zajmowała miejsce na krześle obok niego.

\- Człowiek nie może nawet w spokoju odpocząć… - zażartował, choć nie czuł rozbawienia.

\- Teraz już wiesz, jakie to uczucie, mieszkać w tym wariatkowie - odpowiedziała mu beztrosko. - Liczyłam na to, że cię tu spotkam.

Mógłby przysiąc, że dawno nie widział jej takiej zadowolonej.

\- Dlaczego, Meadowes? - zapytał z lekką obawą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz dla mnie więcej czasu - powiedziała tajemniczo, podciągając nogi do góry i siadając na swoim krześle po turecku. - Musimy przyspieszyć moją naukę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy… - zawahał się, słysząc tupot kolejnych stóp. - Na brodę Merlina, co wy wszyscy wyprawiacie!

W kuchni zaroiło się od ludzi. Najgłośniej zachowywali się bracia Prewett, witający się wylewnie z Frankiem Longbottomem, który właśnie przekroczył próg kuchni. W ślad za nim do pomieszczenia wszedł Dedalus Diggle, pogrążony w ożywionej rozmowie z Jamesem Potterem. Nikt z przybyłych zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na oburzonego Moody'ego, którego twarz zastygła w wyrazie najszczerszego zdumienia, a usta pozostały szeroko otwarte. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy Dorcas wcisnęła mu w dłonie parujący kubek kawy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie słodzisz - rzuciła, upijając łyk ze swojej filiżanki.

\- Co?... Nie, nie, auror powinien być wolny od wszelkich uzależnień, nawet tego od cukru - wytłumaczył się szybko, przytykając automatycznie kubek do ust. - Świętujemy coś dzisiaj? - zapytał, rozglądając się pytająco po twarzach zgromadzonych.

\- Crouch dopiął swego - odburknął mu Kingsley, przysuwając sobie machnięciem różdżki krzesło. - Będziesz mógł w końcu dobijać swoje ofiary, Moody.

\- Ha! - wykrzyknął auror, odstawiając gwałtownie kubek na stół. Część napoju obficie obryzgała drewniany blat. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie!

Dobra wiadomość podziałała na niego bardziej ożywczo niż kawa.

\- Co cię tak cieszy? - zapytała Dorcas.

\- Wreszcie będą musieli traktować nas poważnie. Żaden szanujący się śmierciożerca nie będzie się bał aurora, który może go co najwyżej spetryfikować czy zmusić do głupiego pląsania…

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, szczerym i donośnym. Nie mógł uwierzyć swoim uszom. Siedziała tuż obok niego, zupełnie inna, niż jeszcze kilka godzin temu, rano, gdy próbował nauczyć jej sztuki oklumencji. Teraz nie widział ani śladu po tej wystraszonej, zamkniętej w sobie postaci, do której próbował dotrzeć ze swoimi serdecznymi radami. Jej ciało było rozluźnione, ramiona zwisały swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, a dłonie spoczywały miękko na udach. Sam miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się na ten widok.

I chwilę później śmiali się już wszyscy, on, Kingsley i Dorcas. Żartowali ze śmierciożerców, a potem zaczęli przerzucać się zabawnymi historiami z własnych treningów i szkoleń aurorskich. Meadowes głównie słuchała, chociaż musiał przyznać, że mimo swojego młodego wieku co i rusz zaskakiwała go trafnym, ciętym komentarzem.

Oczekiwał cichego, spokojnego wieczoru, ale w tej chwili nie żałował, że pokrzyżowano mu plany. W końcu po latach zyskał jako auror prawo do używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych przeciwko poplecznikom Voldemorta, a było to o wiele więcej, niż mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Wiedział, że to tylko zaostrzy konflikt między jasną, a ciemną stroną czarodziejskiego świata, ale był też świadomy, że nie dało się w nieskończoność odwlekać nieuniknionego. Intuicyjnie przeczuwał, że chwiejny _status quo_ zostanie naruszony szybciej, niż by sobie tego życzył; póki co jednak mógł rozkoszować się ostatnimi chwilami beztroski.

A gdzie byłoby mu lepiej, niż w gronie przyjaciół?

* * *

Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że posłucha rady Syriusza w tak delikatnej kwestii, jak relacje damsko-męskie. Dziedzic rodu Blacków słynął w końcu z lekkomyślnych zachowań i niewybrednych żartów, którymi raczył kobiety znajdujące się w kręgu jego zainteresowań (czyli technicznie rzecz ujmując - _wszystkie_ kobiety). Remus obserwował to czasem z rozbawieniem, czasem z zakłopotaniem, zawsze dbając jednak o to, by nikt nie kojarzył go z wybrykami przyjaciela. Był w końcu tym kulturalnym, dobrze poukładanym chłopcem, który wolał unikać kłopotów.

To dlatego nigdy nie robił żadnych _pierwszych kroków_. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy szedł wąskim korytarzem, podążając w stronę rozbrzmiewającej donośnymi głosami kuchni. James wysłał mu wiadomość przez patronusa, gdy tylko dotarł na _Fullwell cross_. Remus cieszył się niezmiernie, że w zasięgu wzroku będzie miał chociaż jedną przychylną twarz, chociaż dużo by w tej chwili oddał, aby był przy nim także Syriusz. On na pewno wiedziałby, jak rozładować sytuację, gdyby Remus palnął coś naprawdę nieodpowiedniego.

Zauważył ją z daleka. Siedziała za stołem, w ręku trzymała filiżankę i śmiała się do rozpuku. Ubrana była w wymięty fartuch uzdrowicielki, a włosy miała starannie spięte w wysoki kok, chociaż kilka niesfornych pasemek opadało jej teraz na czoło. Jej cera miała lekko szarawy odcień, ale to, co przykuło jego uwagę, to był dziwny błysk w jej ciemnych oczach. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy, by upewnić się, że nic mu się nie przywidziało, ale to nie było złudzenie - Dorcas Meadowes wyglądała na autentycznie zrelaksowaną, odprężoną i zadowoloną. Zupełnie jakby, w przeciwieństwie do niego, zdążyła już wyrzucić z głowy ich wczorajszą sprzeczkę.

Ruszył nieśmiało do przodu, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy dostrzegł, kto zajmował miejsce tuż obok niej. Dziewczyna zdawała się go w ogóle nie dostrzegać, pogrążona w gorączkowej rozmowie z Alastorem Moody'm i siedzącym nieco dalej Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Przez chwilę rozważał w głowie różne scenariusze. Mógłby podejść do niej i poprosić na słówko; mógł także po prostu, po ludzku przywitać się i przyłączyć do rozmowy. Z pierwszej wersji zrezygnował jeszcze zanim zdążył ją dogłębnie przemyśleć, nie chciał niepotrzebnie zwracać na siebie uwagi zgromadzonych. Drugie rozwiązanie wydawało mu się być jeszcze bardziej absurdalne, bo niby jak mógłby włączyć się w konwersację, o której temacie nie miał zielonego pojęcia? Jak mógłby oderwać ją od czegoś, co, zdawało mu się, sprawiało jej tyle radości? Przygryzł wargę, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Remus! - Znajomy głos sprawił, że aż podskoczył w miejscu. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek go zauważy. - Co słychać? Napijesz się kawy?

To Frank Longbottom wyciągnął do niego dłoń w zapraszającym geście, odsuwając się na bok, by wpuścić go do środka. Zareagował instynktownie, nim zdążył się zastanowić.

\- Przyszedłem po książkę, ale chyba jednak została w jednym z pokoi? - pozwolił, by pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył, odrobinę szybciej, niż zamierzał, w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Remus się mylił.

Nagłe poruszenie przy drzwiach do kuchni zwróciło jej uwagę. Spojrzała szybko w tamtą stronę, dostrzegając za plecami Franka dziwnie poddenerwowanego i zestresowanego Lupina. Jej dłoń odruchowo wystrzeliła w górę, omal nie uderzając zaskoczonego Moody'ego w nos. Chciała do niego pomachać, zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale mężczyzna właśnie odwracał się w stronę wyjścia i nie miał szans jej dostrzec. Wstała, rzucając krótkie " _przepraszam_ " w stronę swoich rozmówców i ruszyła za nim, przeciskając się między członkami Zakonu. Nie była wystarczająco szybka. Gdy wpadła do salonu, był pusty, Remus musiał zdążyć się aportować, nim go dogoniła. Westchnęła ciężko, wracając do kuchni i niemal wpadła na stojącego ciągle w tym samym miejscu Franka Longbottoma.

\- Wiesz dlaczego Remus zmył się tak szybko? - zapytała, pełna nadziei, ale auror tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba się gdzieś spieszył.

 _Chyba tak_ , pomyślała gorzko. _Tak jak zwykle na mój widok_ , dopowiedział cichy głosik w jej głowie.

Gdy wróciła na swoje miejsce, po blasku w jej oczach nie było widać ani śladu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ogrom pracy w betowanie powyższego tekstu włożyła **Mongruad** \- serdecznie dziękuję! " _Meadowes_ " w końcu doczekało się właściwego tytułu - _Jusqu'à la fin_ , co z języka francuskiego oznacza "do końca". Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną wystarczająco długo, żeby odkryć, o jakim końcu mowa.

* _Quidditch przez wieki_ : "trał (odnosi się do wszystkich graczy) - chwytanie za ogon miotły przeciwnika w celu spowolnienia lub zatrzymania jej lotu"

 _Adrastos_ w wolnym tłumaczeniu ( _za BehindTheName_ ) oznacza kogoś, kto nie będzie salwować się ucieczką

 _Sarah_ z hebrajskiego oznacza _dama, księżniczka, szlachcianka_


	5. Rozdział IV

_Betowała **Mongruad** \- dziękuję pięknie!_

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ IV**

 _Dumbledore zaskoczył ją zaproszeniem na spotkanie. Nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko ujrzy z powrotem swojego dyrektora, była w końcu świeżo upieczoną absolwentką Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._

 _Jako jedna z trzech uczennic uzyskała prestiżowe stypendium imienia Dilys Derwent i została przyjęta jako uzdrowicielka do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Pod koniec lipca miała rozpocząć intensywne szkolenie magomedyczne zarezerwowane dla najlepszych, pozwalające skrócić trzy lata studiów do sześciu miesięcy codziennych zajęć połączonych z kursem praktycznym pod okiem wybranego mentora. Słyszała niezliczoną ilość historii o przebiegu owego szkolenia, o czekających ją nieprzespanych nocach i spowodowanych stresem wrzodach żołądka, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej motywowało ją do wytężonej pracy. Odliczając dni do rozpoczęcia nauki, pochłaniała w ilościach hurtowych polecane lektury, zdeterminowana, by już na początku wypaść jak najlepiej. Gdyby nie to nagłe zaproszenie prawdopodobnie do końca miesiąca nie opuściłaby swojego pokoju._

 _Czuła się nieswojo, przemierzając opustoszałe korytarze i słysząc jedynie głuche echo własnych kroków. W promieniach wpadającego przez okna słońca wirowały drobinki kurzu mieniące się kolorami tęczy. Szła przed siebie napędzana dziwnym niepokojem, którego udało jej się pozbyć, dopiero gdy dotarła pod wskazany w liście kamienny posąg gargulca we wschodniej wieży._

 _\- Czekoladowe żaby - podała gargulcowi hasło (chociaż czuła się idiotycznie, przemawiając do posągu z kamienia) i pospiesznie, ostatni raz dokonała gruntownej inspekcji swojego ubioru. Chciała, by jej wygląd odzwierciedlał powagę stanowiska, na jakie została przyjęta, a to wykluczało wszelkie przejawy niechlujstwa z jej strony._

 _Gargulec drgnął, usuwając się ze zgrzytem na bok i odsłaniając rząd spiralnych, ruchomych schodów. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, przekroczyła próg i stanęła na pierwszym stopniu, pozwalając się nieść jego leniwemu ruchowi. Nie minęło trzydzieści sekund, a dotarła na szczyt i dostrzegła, że drzwi były otwarte. Dla formalności zastukała trzy razy we framugę, anonsując swoje przybycie. Odpowiedział jej pogodny, męski głos._

 _\- Witam, moja droga! Zapraszam, wejdź do środka!_

 _Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała gabinetu dyrektora. Zbudowane na planie koła pomieszczenie_ _było_ _przestronne i jasne, prawdopodobnie za sprawą ogromnego okna zlokalizowanego naprzeciwko drzwi, zwieńczonego zdobnymi, kamiennymi łukami. Na parapecie cicho terkotały delikatne, srebrne instrumenty. Jeden z nich tykał niepokojąco, przywodząc na myśl bombę zegarową. Tuż obok szklana bańka na pajęczych nóżkach wydmuchała z siebie obłoczek białego, gęstego dymu. Wzdłuż ścian stały regały wypełnione książkami wszelkich kształtów i rozmiarów. Powyżej nich dostrzegła rząd portretów przedstawiających byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu, o tej porze głównie drzemiących w swoich ramach, choć kilku z nich rzucało w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia spod półprzymkniętych powiek._

 _Przed stojącym na środku pomieszczenia biurkiem wypatrzyła wolne krzesło. Ruszyła nieśmiało w jego kierunku i nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadła._

 _Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej, po drugiej stronie stołu._

 _\- Jak upływają pani wakacje? - zapytał kurtuazyjnie._

 _\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję - odpowiedziała. - Głównie przygotowuję się do szkolenia._

 _\- Stypendium imienia drogiej Dilys, jak słyszałem? - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się zagadkowo w stronę portretu surowo wyglądającej, jasnowłosej kobiety w ciemnozielonej tiarze._

 _Czarownica puściła do Dumbledore'a oczko._

 _\- Było mi niezmiernie miło o tym słyszeć, panno Meadowes, doskonale zdane owutemy, druga lokata, zdaje się, że przegoniła panią jedynie…_

 _\- Hestia Jones - wtrąciła Dorcas, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu._

 _\- Ach, tak, panna Jones… - Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego w głębokiej refleksji. - Czy to jakaś krewna słynnego Mavericka Jonesa?_

 _\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - zapewniła, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. - Pan Maverick Jones będzie moim mentorem - dodała szybko, licząc na odrobinę uznania ze strony starszego mężczyzny._

 _Dumbledore westchnął z rozbawieniem. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu._

 _\- Oddział urazów pozaklęciowych, tak? To był pani pierwszy wybór?_

 _Pokiwała ochoczo głową._

 _Mężczyzna wstał, obszedł niespiesznie biurko i ruszył prosto w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Obróciła głowę, aby nie stracić go z oczu. Pstryknął palcami i drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem, ukazując stojący za nimi wysoki, złocony stojak._

 _Na widok szkarłatno-złotego ptaka, który na nim siedział z ust Dorcas wyrwał się zduszony pisk._

 _\- Czy to feniks? - zapytała przejęta._

 _Dumbledore przytaknął, drapiąc zwierzę palcem wskazującym po głowie. Ptak zaćwierkał w odpowiedzi na niespodziewaną pieszczotę._

 _\- Nazywa się Fawkes. Niezwykłe stworzenie - westchnął, cofając się o krok._

 _Nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, feniks stanął w płomieniach._

 _Przyglądała się temu zjawisku z otwartymi ustami, czując mieszaninę strachu i podniecenia. Zdawało jej się, że widzi, jak pośród języków ognia zwierzę unosi skrzydła, sypiąc na boki jasnożółtymi i pomarańczowymi iskrami. Minęło jeszcze kilka sekund, a potem płomień zgasł niemal tak gwałtownie, jak się pojawił, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kupkę szarawego popiołu na leżącej na podłodze pod stojakiem podstawce. Przez kolejnych kilka minut Dorcas obserwowała z tłukącym się w piersi sercem, jak spod warstwy pyłu unosi się maleńka, łysa główka._

 _\- Umiera, by odrodzić się z popiołów. - Dumbledore powiedział na głos to, o czym sama myślała. - Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojego ojca._

 _Twarz Dorcas stężała. Ta rana była zbyt świeża, a ból, jaki czuła, zbyt przejmujący. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa na myśl o pustym mieszkaniu, w którym postanowiła na niego czekać, zaniepokojona jego nieobecnością. Upływające w niepewności godziny, wschody i zachody słońca w pustych czterech ścianach. Nic poza tym się nie zmieniło. Nie zniknęła żadna z jego rzeczy, nic nie zostało przesunięte czy przełożone. Czuła jak palące poczucie beznadziei trzyma w żelaznym uścisku jej wnętrzności._

 _\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - zdołała powiedzieć, chociaż groźba łez napływających do oczu ściskała jej gardło._

 _Dyrektor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem._

 _\- Będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy, Dorcas - powiedział powoli, łagodnie._

 _Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale zaraz potem wlepiła z powrotem wzrok w swoje dłonie. Coś w jego zatroskanym spojrzeniu zbyt boleśnie przypominało jej o ojcu, którego utraciła na zawsze._

 _\- Musimy dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby takie zdarzenia nie miały nigdy więcej miejsca._

 _Czuła, jak wzbierają w niej emocje tak silne, tak rwące, że nie była w stanie ich powstrzymać. Po jej policzku spłynęła najpierw jedna, a potem kolejne łzy._

 _\- Jak? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem, wycierając szybko twarz rękawem._

 _Za odpowiedź musiał posłużyć jej zagadkowy uśmiech dyrektora. Podsunął jej okrągłe, metalowe pudełko z dropsami._

 _\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o Zakonie Feniksa, Dorcas?_

 _Czknęła głośno, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Posłusznie sięgnęła po cukierka._

 _\- Nie, nigdy - odpowiedziała, nim włożyła go do ust. Był o wiele bardziej kwaśny, niż się spodziewała._

 _\- Zakon Feniksa to stowarzyszenie zrzeszające czarodziejów, którzy sprzeciwiają się działalności Voldemorta i jego popleczników._

 _Dziewczyna podskoczyła, o mały włos nie dławiąc się cytrynowym dropsem na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Nawet ona nie była przyzwyczajona do nazywania Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać po imieniu._

 _\- Moglibyśmy zrobić dobry użytek z pomocy zaufanego uzdrowiciela - kontynuował Dumbledore, świdrując ją zza swoich okularów-połówek przenikliwym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. - Gdybyś tylko chciała opowiedzieć się po naszej stronie._

 _Nadszedł czas, pomyślała, odwzajemniając spojrzenie dyrektora. Feeria barw i dźwięków zamigotała jej w głowie, gdy próbowała sięgnąć myślami wstecz do dni, kiedy jej rodzice jeszcze mieszkali razem. Kiedy jeszcze udawali, że są zupełnie normalną, szczęśliwą rodziną. Niewiele pamiętała z tego okresu, wszystkie dziecięce wspomnienia przyćmione były przez niekończące się kłótnie, które nastąpiły potem. Znała argumenty obojga stron na pamięć. Kiedyś nie miała na ten temat zdania, chciała za wszelką cenę pozostać neutralna, zadowalając obie strony, ale to nie było możliwe. Krok po kroku wszystko to, czego trzymała się kurczowo przez lata, wyślizgiwało jej się z rąk._

 _Potem matka zostawiła ojca, ciągnąc ją na dno ze sobą. Próbowała walczyć, wykłócać się, a nawet błagać, gdy żadna inna opcja nie przyniosła pożądanego efektu. A później uciekła. Te kilka miesięcy spędzonych sam na sam z jej ojcem było najlepszym czasem w jej życiu, pozbawionym ciągłych wyrzutów i narzekania - na spadek komfortu życia, odtrącenie przez społeczność czarodziejów czystej krwi, zmniejszającą się drastycznie liczbę wynikających ze statusu krwi przywilejów. Z ojcem była szczęśliwa, wolna od uprzedzeń, wolna by być tym, kim tylko chciała. A teraz jej ojciec był martwy i nikt nie musiał jej tłumaczyć, dlaczego tak się stało. Wiedziała, kogo powinna winić._

 _Nie odezwała się słowem, a jednak czuła, że Dumbledore znał już jej zdanie. Jego twarz nabrała jaśniejszego, żywszego koloru._

 _\- Póki co mam do pani tylko jedną prośbę - zaczął._

 _Nadstawiła uszu, by nie uronić ani słowa._

 _\- Proszę podczas szkolenia w świętym Mungu trzymać się swojej drugiej lokaty._

 _Odchrząknęła, mając nadzieję, że tylko się przesłyszała. Trzymać się drugiej lokaty? Odpuścić w walce o szczyt, o którym zawsze marzyła? Równie dobrze mógłby poprosić ją, żeby wyrzekła się zasad, zgodnie z którymi funkcjonowała przez siedem długich lat w murach tej szkoły._

 _\- Mam ukończyć szkolenie na drugim miejscu? - Jej głos przesiąknięty był niedowierzaniem._

 _\- Albo nawet na trzecim, jeśli pani woli. - Dyrektor przytaknął bez zawahania._

 _\- Ale… Dlaczego? - nie ustępowała. Musiała mieć pewność._

 _Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo._

 _\- Ponieważ czasami, panno Meadowes, nasze największe talenty warto trzymać w tajemnicy._

* * *

 _Drugie spotkanie było zupełnie inne, kompletnie przypadkowe. Wpadła na Dumbledore'a w drzwiach prowadzących na oddział - ona spieszyła się właśnie na konsultację z uzdrowicielami z zakażeń magicznych na drugim piętrze, on próbował się dostać na urazy pozaklęciowe. Wymienili szybkie uprzejmości i rozeszli się w swoje strony._

To jest właśnie moja szansa _, pomyślała, przywołując w pamięci prośbę, którą powinna jak najszybciej przedstawić Dumbledore'owi, najpierw jednak miała kilka zadań do zrealizowania. Nie chcąc tracić czasu na czekanie na windę, zdecydowała się na wycieczkę po schodach. Dzień wcześniej przysłali im do szpitala dosyć zagadkowy przypadek i nawet Maverick Jones nie miał pomysłu, co z nim dalej począć. Wspólnie sporządzili obszerną listę wypadków i schorzeń, które warto było wziąć pod uwagę w diagnostyce różnicowej. Od rana głównie siedziała w bibliotece, przekopując się przez niekończące się ilości książek, rękopisów i szkiców i szukając czegoś, do czego można by porównać ich niefortunnego pacjenta. Postawienie właściwej diagnozy obrała sobie za punkt honoru._

 _Wpadła na oddział zakażeń magicznych pełna nadziei. Przedstawienie sytuacji zaprzyjaźnionym uzdrowicielom zajęło jej zaledwie kilka minut, jeśli jednak oczekiwała ożywionej dyskusji, czekało ją gorzkie rozczarowanie. Nikt z obecnych czarodziejów nie był w stanie zaproponować rozwiązania, na które nie wpadliby z Maverickiem wcześniej. Rozłożyli bezradnie ręce._

 _Wróciła na swoje piętro mocno przygnębiona._

 _Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Miriam. Ku jej zdziwieniu "_ proszę _" zostało wypowiedziane męskim głosem. Weszła do pomieszczenia lekko zdezorientowana, przyglądając się swojej bezpośredniej przełożonej i byłemu dyrektorowi pogrążonym w ożywionej dyskusji._

 _\- Na zakażeniach magicznych też nic nie wiedzą - wtrąciła się trochę głośniej, niż planowała, zwracając na siebie uwagę obojga rozmówców. Dumbledore jednak tylko uśmiechnął się serdecznie._

 _\- Zdawało mi się, że ma pani do mnie jakąś sprawę? - zapytał z miną niewiniątka, upijając łyk herbaty z jednej z porcelanowych filiżanek Miriam._

Co, do cholery?, _zaklęła pod nosem, posyłając ordynatorce pytające spojrzenie. Ona jednak tylko uniosła ramiona w geście, który niewątpliwie miał potwierdzić jej niewinność. Chwilę później podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, podeszła do zdezorientowanej Dorcas i dyskretnie wyjęła jej zapisany długą listą przypadłości pergamin z rąk. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, usłyszała szczęk zamka w drzwiach i została z dyrektorem sama._

 _Usiadła niepewnie na samym brzegu krzesła Miriam i wzięła głęboki wdech._

 _\- Chciałabym zrezygnować z pracy uzdrowicielki - wyrzuciła z siebie, jeszcze zanim podświadomość doszła do głosu i ścisnęła jej gardło. Przygryzła lekko wargę i wbiła wzrok w swoje buty._

 _Dumbledore milczał przez nieznośnie długą chwilę._

 _\- Co się stało, panno Meadowes? - zapytał zupełnie tak, jakby był przekonany, że nie ma takiego problemu, któremu nie potrafiłby zaradzić._

 _\- Powody osobiste - odpowiedziała bez zawahania. Chociaż była przygotowana na to pytanie, absolutnie nie była w stanie udzielić szczerej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła więc zasłaniać się półsłówkami._

 _Usłyszała tylko głębokie mruknięcie. Odważyła się podnieść głowę i zmierzyć Dumbledore'a badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie podobała jej się ta mina - mina starego, wszechwiedzącego człowieka, który, choć zadaje pytania, doskonale zna odpowiedzi. Miała wrażenie, że sekundy ciągną się w nieskończoność, gdy czekała na reakcję._

 _\- Czy te powody mają imiona? - zapytał zagadkowo, a ona o mało nie podskoczyła w miejscu. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, przecież nikomu o tym nie mówiła?!_

 _Gdy ułamek sekundy później przez twarz Dumbledore'a przebiegł wyraz ledwo dostrzegalnego rozbawienia, znała już odpowiedź._ Przeklęty legilimenta, _pomyślała, szybko jednak ugryzła się w język. To na pewno też już wiedział._

 _\- Mają imiona. I nie chciałabym dłużej spędzać z nimi każdej chwili swojego wolnego czasu._

 _Och, prawda była taka, że uwielbiała towarzystwo Syriusza i kochała spędzać czas z Remusem, ale nie potrafiła znieść ich razem, w tym samym miejscu, w tym samym czasie. Black był nieobliczalny, ale zabawny. Nawet, gdy padała z nóg po całym dniu pracy umiał rozbawić ją jak nikt inny i sprawić, że chociaż na chwilę zapominała o wszystkich problemach. Remus był najlepszym towarzyszem poważnych dyskusji i nigdy jej nie zawiódł, gdy potrzebowała świeżego spojrzenia na dany temat._

 _Ale Syriusz, Remus i ona w jednym pomieszczeniu? Nie umiała tego wytłumaczyć, ale łamali jej serce. Zawsze tacy serdeczni, ciepli, życzliwi dla siebie mimo niezliczonej ilości docinków, jakimi raczyli się przy byle okazji. Nie zachowywali się wobec niej nie w porządku, co to, to nie!, ale przy nich czuła, że nigdy nie będzie dla nikogo_ ważna _. Ich relacja zdawała się być tak szczera, tak prawdziwa, że aż paliła do żywego._ Czy tak właśnie czuć zazdrość? _, zastanawiała się, wielokrotnie przyglądając się, jak odnoszą się do siebie nawzajem. Dałaby się pokroić, żeby Syriusz tak się o nią troszczył. Albo żeby Remus…_

 _Próbowała przywołać się do porządku przypominając sobie, że Dumbledore jest w stanie czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi, ale natłok myśli w jej głowie był silniejszy._

 _Żeby Remus patrzył na nią w taki sposób. To na jego uwadze zależało jej najbardziej i nie mogła znieść myśli, że zawsze musi ją dzielić z kimś innym. Chciała od tego uciec jak najdalej, odciąć się od sytuacji, które sprawiały jej ból i wiedziała, że musi zrobić to za wszelką cenę._

 _Nawet, gdyby ceną była rezygnacja z realizacji jej marzeń._

 _\- Mogę zostać w szpitalu do połowy miesiąca, ale potem… - urwała, szukając właściwych słów._

 _Dumbledore pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem._

 _\- W porządku._

 _To było wszystko, nie powiedział ani słowa więcej. Otworzyła usta i zaraz zamknęła je z powrotem, próbując się opanować. Żadnych sprzeciwów, żadnych protestów? Powoływania się na poczucie obowiązku wobec Zakonu? Zobowiązania, jakich zgodziła się podjąć?_

 _\- W porządku - powtórzyła niczym echo, oczekując ostatecznego potwierdzenia._

 _\- W porządku - potwierdził Dumbledore. - Pod jednym warunkiem._

A więc jednak. _Mogła się tego spodziewać._

 _\- Nadejdzie taki moment, kiedy będziemy potrzebowali pani z powrotem. Tutaj, na miejscu. - Jego głos emanował spokojem. Doszukiwała się w jego słowach haczyka, ukrytej prośby czy jakiegokolwiek innego podstępu, ale nie mogła nic znaleźć. Nic. - Wtedy będę zmuszony poprosić, żeby wróciła pani do pracy w Świętym Mungu._

 _Przełknęła ślinę. Nie wykluczała powrotu, potrzebowała po prostu odetchnąć, zacząć żyć na własny rachunek, z dala od codziennych problemów Zakonu Feniksa, od wszystkich jego członków zwalających jej się na głowę o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy. Marzyła o własnym mieszkaniu, nie tym ciasnym pokoiku w ciągle zmieniającej lokalizację siedzibie, który zawsze musiała z kimś dzielić. Chciała spokoju, niezależności. Wolności. Czy to była wygórowana cena za jej wolność?_

 _\- Tak - rzuciła beznamiętnie, mieląc to słowo w ustach jak coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego._

 _Dumbledore przechylił pytająco głowę._

 _\- Wrócę do pracy, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba._

 _\- Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi - nie będzie to mogło podlegać żadnej dyskusji._

 _\- Rozumiem - odpowiedziała, chociaż w głębi duszy łudziła się, że taka chwila nie nastąpi nigdy._

 _Wydawało jej się, że Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej z wyrazem uprzejmego politowania na twarzy._

 _\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia._

 _Porozumienia, którego niecałe trzy miesiące później gorzko pożałowała._

* * *

Zastała go w dyżurce, siedzącego jak gdyby nigdy nic na ich skromnej, przykrytej wełnianą narzutą kanapie. Przypatrywał się z zainteresowaniem szalejącemu za oknem żywiołowi. Stworzona za pomocą magii iluzja pozwalała wierzyć, że na zewnątrz rozpętała się prawdziwa burza. Chwilę później jednak zza chmur wyjrzało słońce, nie pozostawiając po ulewie ani śladu. Dorcas miała wrażenie, że gwizd wiatru na trwałe wgryzł się w jej mózg i nigdy jej nie opuści, co tylko pogarszało i tak już silny ból głowy. Była jak zwykle niewyspana, obolała po kilkunastu godzinach pracy w restauracji, zestresowana wiszącymi nad nią obowiązkami, a teraz dodatkowo także pełna podejrzeń w związku z nagłym pojawieniem się Dumbledore'a.

Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zdążyła w obronnym geście spleść ręce na piersi. Nauczona poprzednimi doświadczeniami postanowiła nie wyrywać się bez potrzeby; jeśli dyrektor miał do niej sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki, niewątpliwie zdąży ją o tym poinformować. Dygnęła, witając go lekkim skinieniem głowy, zdecydowana, by natychmiast opuścić pomieszczenie i uniknąć tym samym konfrontacji, ale zatrzymało ją ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Tak, profesorze?

Chociaż nie był jej dyrektorem od ponad trzech lat, nigdy wcześniej nawet jej nie uczył, nie potrafiła zwrócić się do niego po imieniu. Z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa była na "ty", ale Dumbledore był dla niej autorytetem i nie sądziła, by mogła się kiedykolwiek przełamać.

\- Miriam mówiła mi, że chciałabyś rozpocząć naukę legilimencji - powiedział. Jego oczy błyskały wesoło zza okularów-połówek.

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. Nie odważyła się ruszyć z miejsca; cały czas czuła za plecami chłód ściany.

\- Znam kogoś, kto mógłby ci w tym pomóc - zaczął tajemniczo. - Co powiesz na spotkanie w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Późnym wieczorem? - uniosła brwi w pytającym geście. - Powinnam dać radę.

\- W poniedziałek wieczór w Hogwarcie?

\- W Hogwarcie? - zapytała zaskoczona, ale Dumbledore miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź.

\- Tam powinniście mieć wystarczająco dużo świętego spokoju.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że dostrzegła w jego oczach iskierki rozbawienia. Nie wiedziała, czy próbował w ten sposób nawiązać do ich poprzednich spotkań, do żali, które wylewała, opowiadając o mieszkaniu w siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa, czy był to raczej czysty zbieg okoliczności.

\- Kto będzie mnie uczył? - zapytała rzeczowo, ale figlarny uśmiech na twarzy Dumbledore'a tylko poszerzył się o kolejnych kilka centymetrów.

\- Chciałbym, żeby była to dla pani niespodzianka - rzucił tajemniczo, lecz zanim zdążyła zareagować, zmienił temat. - Jak się czuje Benjamin?

Pytanie zbiło ją z tropu. Zajmowała się rannym aurorem od kilku tygodni i ku jej rozczarowaniu stan jego zdrowia nie ulegał imponującej poprawie. Owszem, wiele rzeczy zmieniło się na plus - zniknęła dziwna, nienaturalna sztywność mięśni, do historii przeszły także nawroty wysokiej gorączki, ale mężczyzna nadal był nieprzytomny. Pogrążony w dziwnym pół-śnie, oderwany od rzeczywistości stawał się coraz trudniejszy nie tylko do wyleczenia, ale i do utrzymania przy życiu.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy będziemy w stanie mu pomóc… - przyznała niechętnie, czując gorzki smak porażki, jakie zostawiło w ustach to zdanie. - Czy udało się ustalić, co się mu właściwie stało?

Czoło dyrektora przecięła długa zmarszczka.

\- Niestety nie, panno Meadowes.

Zamilkli, dziwnie przygnębieni. Znajomość biegu wydarzeń, klątw, których użyto przeciwko Fenwickowi byłaby prawdziwym zbawieniem. Pozwoliłaby ukierunkować na leczenie konkretnych skutków działania zaklęć zamiast na oślep szukać tego, co pomoże i tym tropem dociekać przyczyny problemów. A lista ich pomysłów powoli dobiegała końca.

Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy opadła na krzesło naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a. Została jeszcze tylko jedna możliwość, o którą powinna spytać, o którą _musiała_ go zapytać.

\- Czy moglibyśmy użyć legilimencji żeby zobaczyć, co mu zrobili? - Chciała zganić się w duchu za rozpalające jej wnętrze uczucie nadziei.

\- Nie, jeśli jest nieprzytomny - odpowiedział cicho dyrektor. - Jeśli jego wspomnienia mają być wyraźne, przejrzyste, musielibyśmy nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Świadomy kontakt wzrokowy, a to oznacza, że musiałby najpierw odzyskać przytomność.

Dziwne uczucie lekkości w jej żołądku natychmiast przerodziło się w nieznośne ciążenie.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że…

\- Nie trać tej nadziei - przerwał jej, nim zdążyła wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos. - To najważniejsze, co nam zostało. Mieć nadzieję.

Pokiwała w milczeniu głową.

* * *

Severus wielokrotnie próbował odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, co właściwie skłoniło go do dołączenia do Zakonu Feniksa.

Nigdy nie był przesadnym entuzjastą Dumbledore'a. Starzec był w jego opinii oderwany od rzeczywistości, zawieszony w próżni pomiędzy tym, co dosyć szumnie nazywano dobrem i złem. Zachowywał się lekkomyślnie, ociężale, zupełnie jakby był przekonany, że będzie miał nieskończenie dużo czasu na przygotowania do nieuchronnej wojny. Kiedy w wyścigu zbrojeń między dwoma stronami konfliktu Voldemort pozyskiwał nowych popleczników, przejmował kontrolę nad kolejnymi urzędami i gromadził majątek, Dumbledore zbroił swoich ludzi w miłość, wiarę i nadzieję. Broń naiwnych i głupców, a Severus nie poczuwał się ani do jednych, ani do drugich. Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Rozegrałby to wszystko zupełnie inaczej.

Dumbledore jednak nigdy nie pytał go o zdanie. Traktował go jak wyjątkowo nieznośne dziecko, którego trzeba było doglądać na każdym kroku - oczekiwał regularnych spotkań, podczas których wypytywał go szczegółowo o jego zajęcia, o ludzi, z którymi się widywał, o informacje, jakie posiadał. Nie sądził, by dyrektorowi zależało na jego wiedzy, nie był w końcu szpiegiem; czuł się jednak tak, jakby nie mógł uciec przed czujnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem tych błękitnych oczu. Nie rozumiał Dumbledore'a i nie potrafił zdobyć się na uznanie dla czarodzieja, który mimo ogromnej wiedzy i doświadczenia popełniał tyle błędów. Błędów, które mogły kosztować niewinnych ludzi ich życie.

Nie dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa z zamiłowania do Dumbledore'a. Nie czuł też w sobie potrzeby zbawiania świata - był pierwszym, który najchętniej zmiótłby istniejący porządek z powierzchni ziemi i zaczął budować od nowa.

Był niemalże pewien, że nigdy by go tutaj nie było, gdyby nie ona.

Lily.

 _I Dumbledore musiał doskonale o tym wiedzieć_ , wnioskował po tym, jak często wykorzystywał tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu.

\- Panna Evans wychodzi za mąż - oznajmił mu jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Severus musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w opanowanie drżenia warg. Wiedział o tym, oczywiście, chociaż nie od Lily - Lily nigdy sama by mu o tym nie powiedziała. Czy dlatego, że cały czas miała mu za złe, że kilka lat temu nazwał ją "szlamą", czy też wstydziłaby się przyznać, że zamierza poślubić jego największego wroga, tego nie mógł wiedzieć. Wiedział natomiast, że gdyby nie był członkiem Zakonu, prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu już by jej nie zobaczył.

A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Nie nudzisz się trochę, Severusie?

Pytanie wydało mu się głośne jak huk pioruna. Nie tylko nie zamierzał na nie odpowiadać, zamierzał też całkowicie zignorować irytującą obecność starca przypatrującego mu się z troską. Nie potrzebował jego litości, doskonale radził sobie z organizacją czasu wolnego, wiedział dokąd i dlaczego zmierzał.

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz. - Dumbledore wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Obchodził się z nim jak z dzikim zwierzęciem, które powinno dać się oswoić, jeśli tylko poświęci mu się odpowiednią ilość czasu. - Miałem jednak nadzieję, że rozważysz moją propozycję. Chciałbym zaoferować ci pracę.

Snape uniósł głowę. Napotkał spojrzenie czarodzieja, zagadkowy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać, poczuł nagłe zainteresowanie.

\- Jaką pracę? - zapytał chłodno, o wiele chłodniej, niż zamierzał.

\- Posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie - usłyszał beztroską odpowiedź.

Przez chwilę przypatrywał się tępo Dumbledore'owi kompletnie zaskoczony, a potem wybuchnął głośnym, gorzkim śmiechem. Twarz starca nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, była jak posąg wykuty z kamienia.

\- Doprawdy, Albusie, masz niesamowite poczucie humoru - sarknął, przyglądając się z nagłym zafascynowaniem swoim paznokciom. - Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie dyrektora. Cisza, która zapadła między nimi pełna była napięcia, ale jego decyzja nie podlegała dyskusji.

\- Szkoda, Severusie. Miałem nadzieję, że rozważysz tę prośbę. Byłbyś tutaj, w zamku o wiele bezpieczniejszy…

\- Bezpieczniejszy? - Głos Snape'a wyrażał skrajne niedowierzanie. - Przed czym chcesz mnie chronić? Przed kim? - dodał z wyraźnie wyczuwalną kpiną w głosie. - Jeszcze trochę i uwierzę, że naprawdę mi nie ufasz…

\- A czy ty sobie ufasz? - podchwycił, utkwiwszy w nim spojrzenie.

Snape zawahał się.

\- Nie dam się przekonać.

\- Nie będę cię przekonywał - padła odpowiedź. - Liczę jednak na to, że namówię cię na jeszcze jedno spotkanie. Spokojnie - Dyrektor uniósł dłoń w pokojowym geście, widząc, jak brwi Snape'a poszybowały niebezpiecznie ku górze - To nie będzie spotkanie ze mną, choć obiecuję, że będzie równie emocjonujące.

Gdzieś za jego plecami zaskrzeczał Fawkes, jakby na potwierdzenie słów swojego właściciela.

\- Co tylko będzie trzeba - Severus odpowiedział z przekąsem.

Gdyby wiedział, co go czeka, zastanowiłby się dziesięć razy, zanim by się zgodził.

* * *

Tom nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem praca wymagała od niego takiego skupienia. Strużka potu ciekła mu po skroni. Starał się za wszelką cenę utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z kompletnie niezainteresowaną otoczeniem kobietą. Molly McDonald była w o wiele gorszym stanie, niż początkowo zakładali: mająca około czterdzieści lat kobieta komunikowała się z nimi jak dziecko, używając pojedynczych słów czy sylab i mimo ich najszczerszych chęci zdawała się nie rozumieć nic z tego, co do niej mówili. Szybko okazało się, że nie będzie w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu ani minuty. Kręciła się, kładła, siadała, ciskała w nich poduszkami i wybuchała beztroskim, dziecięcym śmiechem, gdy rzucali je z powrotem w jej kierunku. Tom co i rusz musiał zmieniać pozycję, by móc patrzeć jej prosto w oczy, ale miał wrażenie, że już to zadanie zdążyło mocno nadszarpnąć pokłady jego cierpliwości.

\- To nie ma sensu - wydusił w końcu, odwracając się plecami do łóżka, na którym wciąż siedziała Molly z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy. - Równie dobrze mógłbym gonić mysz po Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie.

Miriam przygryzła nerwowo wargę, przyglądając mu się sprzed drzwi wejściowych.

Owszem, zgodził się, kiedy poprosiła go o zbadanie sytuacji, ale zrobił to tylko dlatego, że w porównaniu z Dorcas był o wiele lepszy w legilimencji, a Miriam odmówiła bezpośredniego zaangażowania w ćwiczenia, tłumacząc się koniecznością nadzorowania całego procesu. Teraz żałował, że w ogóle pozwolił się w to wszystko wciągnąć, chociaż widząc zatroskane twarze Strout i Meadowes, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Musimy ją spowolnić albo unieruchomić, chociaż na chwilę - zawyrokowała ordynatorka, zakładając ręce na piersi, jakby najchętniej odcięła się od tematu. - Dorcas, czynisz honory?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i wycelowała jej czubek prosto między oczy Molly.

 _\- Impedimenta_.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy nieskoordynowane ruchy kobiety straciły na prędkości. Wyglądała, jakby poruszała się w gęstej smole. Tom odetchnął głęboko, ustawiając krzesło idealnie naprzeciwko łóżka i wyciągając ręce ku twarzy Molly. Ułożył dłoń pod jej podbródkiem i uniósł go tak wysoko, by jej oczy znalazły się na jednej linii z jego oczami.

Nie musiał wypowiadać formuły zaklęcia na głos, by osiągnąć pożądany efekt. Poczuł się tak, jakby niewidzialna siła wciągnęła go prosto w wir dźwięków i kolorów. Miał wrażenie, że spada, lecąc głową w dół (chociaż nagle pojęcia _góry i dołu_ stały się trudne do zdefiniowania) i próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad bezwładnym ciałem. Zacisnął pięści, czując jednocześnie, jak mięśnie szczęk napinają się niebezpiecznie. Chwilę później poczuł nagły wstrząs, poprzedzający twarde lądowanie na czymś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało betonową posadzkę. Rozejrzał się dookoła, identyfikując swoje otoczenie jako szkolne boisko do koszykówki i rzucił w przestrzeń, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego:

\- Chyba jestem, co dalej?

Minęło kilka sekund, chociaż czas dłużył mu się w nieskończoność, nim poczuł ciężar dłoni spoczywającej na swoim ramieniu. Obejrzał się odruchowo, ale nie zobaczył niczego podejrzanego, co mogłoby wywoływać takie odczucia. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Nic przyjemnego, tak tutaj wisieć i nie wiedzieć, do kogo się mówi. Słyszycie mnie?

Do jego uszu dobiegła nagle cała chmara dziecięcych głosów. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, rejestrując kątem oka niewielki, otoczony przez kilka świeżo posadzonych drzewek plac zabaw po swojej lewej stronie i trzech chłopców grających w badmintona po swojej prawej. Nagły pisk wdarł się gwałtem do jego świadomości, gdy jeden z chłopców potknął się i zdarł o betonowe podłoże kolano.

" _Spróbuj dostać się piętro wyżej_ " - przytłumiony głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Gdyby nie starał się za wszelką cenę pozostać skupiony, z pewnością by go przeoczył.

Nad płaczącym chłopcem z zakrwawionym kolanem pochylała się już całkiem spora grupka gapiów i Tom musiał zwalczyć w sobie wszelkie instynkty nakazujące mu pomóc nieszczęsnemu dziecku. _To był głos Miriam_ , pomyślał nagle, przypominając sobie o swoim zadaniu. Wziął głęboki wdech, zatrzymując na dłużej powietrze w płucach, zupełnie jakby to miało pomóc mu zebrać siły. Wiedział, że powinien znaleźć się na takiej _głębokości_ myśli Molly, by móc oglądać je jak kliszę aparatu, klatka po klatce. Ale czy to oznaczało, że powinien znaleźć się _głębiej_ czy _płycej_ , tego nie potrafił ocenić.

Postanowił kierować się instynktem. Wycofał się delikatnie, obserwując tym samym, jak otaczająca go rzeczywistość ulega nagłemu zamgleniu. Znalazł się w samym środku czegoś, co przypominało mu lej powstający po wyjęciu zatyczki z wanny pełnej wody. Sylwetki dzieci rozmyły się, formując czarne pasma wirujące szaleńczo wokół jego osi. Cała paleta barw migotała tuż przed jego oczami i poczuł, jak śniadanie podchodzi mu z powrotem do gardła. Resztką woli zacisnął mocno powieki.

" _Skup się, Haselton_ ".

Otworzył oczy w samą porę by dostrzec, że tam, gdzie wcześniej widział tylko rozmazane plamy, teraz dostrzegał wyraźne kształty. Obrazy, które go otoczyły przypominały maleńkie okienka, przez które mógł podejrzeć cały szereg myśli i wspomnień. Postawił nieśmiały krok w ich stronę, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać to niesamowite uczucie, gdy nagle poczuł silny ucisk w okolicy gardła. Odchrząknął gwałtownie, próbując odzyskać zdolność swobodnego oddychania, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Stanął jak wryty i obmacał swoją szyję. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku.

" _Tom?!_ "

Poza tym, że drastycznie zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Zwalczył w zarodku narastające w nim poczucie paniki, próbując postawić jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, ale nacisk jedynie przybrał na sile. Strużka śliny pociekła mu po brodzie, gdy cały w konwulsjach charcząc i kaszląc, walczył o kolejny oddech. Był pewien, że jeśli nie zrobi czegoś szybko, niewidzialna dłoń zmiażdży mu krtań. Dookoła niego zrobiło się jakby ciemniej i czuł, że od utraty przytomności dzielą go jedynie sekundy…

A później uderzył plecami o twardą posadzkę, kaszląc i plując dookoła, cały siny na twarzy. Usłyszał głuche tąpnięcie, gdy Dorcas opadła na kolana tuż obok niego, błyskawicznie chwytając go za nadgarstek, a drugą rękę opierając o ramię. Musiał przewrócić się na plecy razem z krzesłem, gdy próbował się uwolnić. Instynkt nakazywał mu ucieczkę, ale czuł się dziwnie wycieńczony i osłabiony na tyle, by ciężar dłoni na ramieniu powstrzymał go przed wykonywaniem jakichkolwiek podejrzanych ruchów.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała go, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że wygląda idiotycznie z tą troską przyklejoną do twarzy, ale pierwszy swobodny, głęboki oddech rozpalił jego płuca żywym ogniem. Zamiast tego zdobył się tylko na pełen bólu grymas.

\- Trzeba było zostać… - wysapał z trudem, cedząc słowa. - Kelnerem… Tak jak ty…

Wyraz troski na jej twarzy błyskawicznie zastąpiła irytacja. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uwielbiał doprowadzać ją do szału.

Krótkie _Finite_ wystarczyło, by przywrócić Molly pełnię sprawności i teraz kobieta przyglądała się całej trójce z uśmiechem niewiniątka na twarzy.

* * *

Stanowił prawdziwą zagadkę, a rozwiązywanie zagadek było czymś, w czym Dorcas czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Podejrzewała, że zbliżał się do czterdziestki, chociaż nie była pewna swoich wyliczeń. Jego zachowania tak pełne były charakterystycznej dla wieku młodzieńczego beztroski i lekkości, że z łatwością mogła się pomylić, zaniżając szacunki. Studiowała jego fizjonomię, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej drobnych szczegółów, rysy jego twarzy nie ułatwiały jednak oceny wieku - owszem, widniało na niej wiele zmarszczek, ale głównie tych zlokalizowanych wokół oczu i ust ( _musiał kiedyś dużo się uśmiechać_ , odnotowała w myślach). Nie dostrzegła w jego włosach ani pasemka siwizny, choć nie wiedziała, czy nie powinna zawdzięczać tego zjawiska znajomości kilku podstawowych zaklęć poprawiających urodę. Delikatne, miękkie loki przywodziły na myśl pulchnego cherubina, chociaż ciało Rookwooda z jego sylwetką miało raczej niewiele wspólnego.

Przyglądała mu się od tyłu, podziwiając linię szerokich ramion ukrytych pod elegancko skrojoną, grafitową marynarką. Wyglądała przy nim jak uboga krewna, w prostych dżinsowych spodniach i powyciąganym swetrze, ale nie spodziewała się gości. Była zaskoczona, gdy kierując się do wyjścia z oddziału ujrzała znajomą twarz za podwójnymi, przeszklonymi drzwiami. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, nim zdążyła zastanowić się, dokąd mogła uciec.

Zaprosił ją na spacer i już to wydało się wystarczająco podejrzane, by wyostrzyć jej czujność.

\- Jak minął dzień? - zapytał zupełnie niezobowiązująco dopiero po kilkunastu minutach milczenia, gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość od domu towarowego _Purge &Dowse Ltd_.

Zamrugała nerwowo, przypominając sobie nagle o jego obecności.

\- Był długi i męczący - odpowiedziała wymijająco, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. - Cieszę się, że na dzisiaj to już koniec.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, a jego twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech.

\- Nastały ciężkie czasy dla uzdrowicieli, czyż nie? - zapytał z przekąsem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Bywało lepiej, ale nie narzekam - odcięła się krótko. Zaśmiał się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak dotąd byłem w Świętym Mungu tylko raz, co uważam za swój wielki sukces. - Nim zdążyła się zorientować, co się w ogóle dzieje, rozpiął kilka najwyższych guzików koszuli i odsłonił spory kawałek klatki piersiowej, ukazując trzy jasne, długie blizny biegnące równolegle do obojczyka. - Mały wypadek przy pracy.

Odruchowo wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku, chcąc dotknąć śladów po niewątpliwie głębokich ranach, ale zatrzymała się w połowie dzielącego ich dystansu. Poczuła, jak jej policzki oblewa gorący rumieniec, gdy speszona wciskała ręce do kieszeni spodni. Nie chciała w żaden sposób naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej, a na pewno nie bez wyraźnego pozwolenia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała zaintrygowana, przeklinając w głębi duszy swoją lekarską dociekliwość.

\- Powiedzmy, że pewien magiczny artefakt bardzo nie chciał być dotykany. Nie posłuchałem. - Puścił do niej oko, odsłaniając zęby w uśmiechu.

\- A jak czuje się twój znajomy?

\- Saul Croaker? - Brwi Rookwooda powędrowały niebezpiecznie wysoko. - Fałszywy alarm, wszystko jest z nim w jak najlepszym porządku, ale musieliśmy to sprawdzić. Wyglądało groźnie.

Przygryzła wargę, przetwarzając w myślach to, co usłyszała. Nie czuła się w najmniejszym stopniu usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią na pytanie i obiecała sobie następnego dnia dokładnie sprawdzić, co znajdowało się w karcie tajemniczego pacjenta.

\- Skąd tyle wypadków w Departamencie Tajemnic? - Miała nadzieję dociec prawdy.

\- Cały czas pracujemy nad przedmiotami i zjawiskami, o których nic nie wiadomo. Sam fakt, że nie możemy zdradzać, czym się zajmujemy, nie ułatwia szukania bezpiecznych rozwiązań, jakichkolwiek rozwiązań, prawdę mówiąc...

\- Pracujesz sam? - dopytywała.

\- Tak, od kilku miesięcy. Mój były współpracownik odszedł na emeryturę.

Przeszli co najmniej kilka kilometrów, czuła to w nogach, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w prowadzeniu ożywionej dyskusji przez kolejnych kilkadziesiąt minut.

Nie spodziewała się go nigdy więcej spotkać, tymczasem on traktował ją zupełnie tak, jakby znali się od lat. Z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrywała, że może rozmawiać z nim niemalże o wszystkim i nie przejmować się zupełnie upływającym czasem. Czuła się dziwnie onieśmielona w jego towarzystwie. Nie rozumiała powodów, dla których darzył ją sympatią. Peszyła ją szczerość jego słów, otwartość, z jaką odpowiadał na pytania. Zachowywał się w jej obecności jak dobry znajomy, zawsze uprzejmy i życzliwy, a zarazem zdystansowany i tajemniczy w sposób, który nie budził żadnych podejrzeń.

\- Ładny zegarek - rzuciła nieśmiało, zwracając uwagę na skomplikowany, elegancki mechanizm na jego lewym nadgarstku. Tarcza z numerami obracała się, przesuwając odpowiednią liczbę pod połyskującą metalicznie wskazówkę przypominającą kształtem grot strzały. W tej chwili wskazywała godzinę dziewiętnastą, co oznaczało, że spacerowali od blisko trzech godzin. Szedł tuż przed nią, dzięki czemu mogła przypatrywać mu się bez obawy, że zostanie przyłapana.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział uprzejmie. - Dostałem go od żony - dodał zaraz, nie zwalniając kroku.

Zadrżała mimo woli. Rozejrzała się desperacko, chcąc zorientować się, czy na jego dłoni widnieje obrączka, ale jak na złość schował ręce w kieszeniach spodni. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała, ale poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie gdzieś w okolicach żołądka na myśl o nowych informacjach dotyczących stanu cywilnego mężczyzny, który tyle starań wkładał w zabieganie o jej względy.

\- Masz żonę? - Słowa wypłynęły z jej ust jeszcze zanim zdążyła zorientować się, jak żałośnie musiało zabrzmieć pytanie.

Coś w wyrazie jej twarzy musiało ją zdradzić, bo Rookwood zatrzymał się nagle, mierząc ją uprzejmym spojrzeniem, a lewy kącik jego ust nieznacznie powędrował w górę.

\- Miałem - odpowiedział niewzruszony. - Zator tętnicy płucnej, zmarła po porodzie.

Zalało ją palące poczucie wstydu. W jednej chwili miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, wspominając oskarżenia, które zdążyła już sformułować w myślach. Oskarżenia, które chciała zwerbalizować, nie znając całej prawdy. Zamarła, nie wiedząc, jak powinna się zachować - zażenowanie gryzło ją w gardło, dziwnie ściśnięte nagłym poczuciem żalu.

\- Tak mi przykro… - zaczęła nieskładnie, ale urwała w pół zdania, szukając właściwych słów. - A dziecko? - zapytała ostrożnie, obawiając się odpowiedzi. Zdawało jej się, że słyszała, jak Augustus ostrożnie wypuszcza powietrze. Musiał nieświadomie wstrzymać oddech.

\- Wiele lat temu straciłem je obie. To zamknięty rozdział.

Coś w jego głosie powiedziało jej, że nie powinna drążyć tematu. Nie chciała go drążyć, jako uzdrowicielka napatrzyła się na zbyt wiele śmierci, którym można było zapobiec - odpowiednią profilaktyką, szybszym postawieniem właściwej diagnozy czy prawidłowym leczeniem. Mimo ogromnego postępu, jaki poczynili czarodzieje, posuwając pozamagiczną medycynę o lata świetlne do przodu, życie i śmierć nadal rządziły się swoimi prawami i rzeczywistość nie pozwalała jej o tym zapomnieć.

Nagły przebłysk zrozumienia rozjaśnił jej umysł.

\- Stąd Departament Tajemnic? Sala śmierci? - zapytała cicho.

Przytaknął jej w odpowiedzi.

\- Życie toczy się dalej. Wszyscy musimy robić to, co trzeba - odpowiedział. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała powaga. - Dlaczego Święty Mungo? Zawsze chciałaś być uzdrowicielką?

\- Nie byłam pewna, to mój ojciec zawsze zachęcał mnie, żebym… - Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Z przerażeniem odkryła, że trudno jest jej wziąć głęboki oddech. - Zginął, kiedy byłam w siódmej klasie.

Cieszyła się, że słowa opuściły jej usta. Zrzuciła z piersi nieprzyjemny ciężar, nie sprawiło to jednak, że poczuła się lepiej.

\- Rozumiem. Przykro mi to słyszeć - jego głos brzmiał jak zza grubej tafli szkła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z zakłopotaniem, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że docenia i przyjmuje jego współczucie.

Wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię. Przyjęła je z wdzięcznością, odnajdując ukojenie we wspólnym milczeniu.


	6. Rozdział V

_Betowała **Mongruad** \- dziękuję pięknie!_

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ V**

Dorcas w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie odwiedziła Pokój Życzeń tylko raz.

Była wówczas w siódmej klasie i większość wolnego czasu poświęcała przygotowaniom do egzaminów. Tego dnia, pogrążona w nauce, siedziała przy oświetlonym lampką stoliku w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych (Filius Flitwick nie zawahał się ani przez chwilę, podpisując jej imienne zezwolenie) i nie zwróciła uwagi, że biblioteka nagle opustoszała. Nawet stara, surowa bibliotekarka pani Pince zdawała się kompletnie zapomnieć o jej obecności. Gdy Dorcas w końcu podniosła głowę znad swoich starannych notatek, zamarła w przerażeniu. Zegar wskazywał kwadrans po północy, co oznaczało, że od ponad dwóch godzin powinna być w dormitorium.

Samo wydostanie się z zamkniętej biblioteki okazało się łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewała (zaklęcie _Alohomora_ błyskawicznie uporało się ze starym mechanizmem zamka), droga do Pokoju Wspólnego stanowiła jednak o wiele większe wyzwanie. Od osiągnięcia celu dzieliło ją jeszcze tylko jedno piętro i spiralne schody w Wieży Ravenclawu, gdy nagle stanęła jak wryta. Starała się za wszelką cenę uspokoić oddech i tłukące się w piersi serce, by upewnić się, że głosy, które usłyszała, nie były wytworem jej wyobraźni. Dźwięki tylko przybrały na sile. Gdy dołączył do nich niosący się echem odgłos kroków, była już pewna, że wpadła w tarapaty. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła przed siebie. Korytarz, w którym się znalazła okazał się być ślepo zakończony. Znalazła się w pułapce. _Och, proszę, proszę, proszę!_ , pomyślała. Biegała wzdłuż ściany w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek wyjścia.

Wtedy zobaczyła drzwi. Zamrugała, pewna, że wzrok płata jej figle, ale bogato zdobione, drewniane drzwi nie zniknęły, wręcz przeciwnie, nabrały ostrości. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej oparła się o nie całym ciężarem ciała.

Znalazła się w małym, skromnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu przywodzącym na myśl sypialnię w dormitorium, tyle tylko, że przy ścianie stało nie sześć łóżek, a jedno, elegancko pościelone i nakryte ciemno-niebieską narzutą. Przy łóżku znajdowała się mała szafka nocna, a na niej stos podręczników i jej szczotka do włosów. Dorcas przełknęła ślinę, wyciągając dłoń po znajomy przedmiot i przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Co robiła tutaj _jej własna szczotka_? Kątem oka zarejestrowała tytuły książek leżących tuż obok i serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Wszystkie pozycje idealnie odpowiadały piątkowym zajęciom Krukonów.

Kiedy pod narzutą znalazła swoją piżamę czuła już, że nie powinna się dłużej zastanawiać. Przespała całą noc w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, pojawiając się dopiero następnego ranka na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Nie miałaby pojęcia, gdzie się właściwie znalazła, gdyby dwa lata później nie pochwaliła się swoją przygodą Syriuszowi (i błyskawicznie pożałowała swojej decyzji, bowiem mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał umrzeć ze śmiechu).

\- No, no, Meadowes, nie przypuszczałem, że najbardziej szaloną rzeczą, jaką w życiu zrobiłaś było włamanie się do biblioteki! - Syriusz śmiał się do rozpuku, cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Nie włamałam się do biblioteki, próbowałam z niej uciec! - żachnęła się, oburzona, ale dalsza kłótnia nie miała sensu. Syriusz wiedział swoje i w przyszłości miał wielokrotnie wypominać jej całe zajście.

\- Pokój Życzeń zawsze do usług! - zaintonował, ocierając rękawem łzy rozbawienia.

Od ich rozmowy minął ponad rok i przez ten czas zdążyła pochłonąć wszystkie książki, w których znalazła się choćby wzmianka o tajemniczym pomieszczeniu.

Przybyła do Hogwartu kilka minut przed dwudziestą. Z niemałym wysiłkiem wdrapała się na siódme piętro i stanęła twarzą w twarz z nauczającym trolle baletu Barnabaszem Bzikiem, głównym bohaterem gobelinu zdobiącego ścianę naprzeciwko domniemanych drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Odwróciła się do niego plecami, szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów, które pomogłyby jej dostać się do środka. _Potrzebuję miejsca, w którym mogłabym uczyć się legilimencji_ , pomyślała, bezwiednie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na ścianę, ale nic się w niej nie zmieniło. _Muszę dostać się do środka, jestem tam umówiona z… Cholera!_ , zaklęła pod nosem uświadamiając sobie nagle, że nie ma pojęcia, z kim właściwie była umówiona. Ściana pozostała niewzruszona.

Próbowała przywołać w pamięci choć część emocji, które towarzyszyły kilka lat temu jej brawurowej ucieczce z biblioteki. _Czy to strach był kluczem do sukcesu?_ , zastanawiała się. Zawsze była wzorową uczennicą, co do której zachowania nie można było mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń. _Chęć sprostania oczekiwaniom?_ Wiedziała, że Naczelna Prefekt nigdy w życiu nie powinna się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Nie powinna narazić swojego domu na śmieszność. _Zobowiązania...?_ Zamknęła oczy i powoli, tak wyraźnie, jak tylko była w stanie, powiedziała w myślach: _Muszę nauczyć się legilimencji, aby móc sprostać czekającym mnie zadaniom._

Gdy otworzyła je z powrotem, spostrzegła znajome, ozdobne drzwi. Ustąpiły łatwo pod naciskiem dłoni.

Jej oczom ukazała się przestronna sala lekcyjna. Na samym środku dostrzegła dwa krzesła ustawione idealnie naprzeciwko siebie, dzieląca je odległość nie przekraczała długości kilku kroków. Tuż obok jednego z nich stał kamienny postument, a na nim spoczywała niewielka misa. Przez wysokie okna do środka wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, znacząc podłogę złocistymi plamami. Od jasnej posadzki wyraźnie odcinały się ślady ubłoconych butów, prowadzące prosto do dymiącego kociołka w rogu pomieszczenia. Na widok stojącej obok niego wysokiej postaci, Dorcas uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Witaj, Severusie - rzuciła, kierując się w jego stronę. - Pracujesz po godzinach?

Snape ani drgnął, prawdopodobnie świadomy jej obecności od chwili, gdy przekroczyła próg.

\- Muszę uzupełnić swoje zapasy - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od zawartości kociołka.

Zajrzała mu przez ramię i w ułamek sekundy zidentyfikowała przejrzystą, wodnistą ciecz.

\- Veritaserum?

Zadrżała, gdy spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Doskonale, panno Meadows - zagrzmiał, perfekcyjnie udając głos Horacego Slughorna. - Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu!

Zaśmiała się, dostrzegając z ulgą, że i kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Przez chwilę milczeli, on mieszając w bulgoczącym leniwie kociołku, ona przyglądając się uważnie półce zastawionej składnikami eliksirów. Błyskawicznie rozpoznała żółć pancernika wypełniającą fiolkę o gruszkowatym kształcie, gałązki ślazu i blekotu i pocięte z pietyzmem na idealnie równe kawałeczki korzonki stokrotki. Korzeń tojadu przykuł na dłużej jej uwagę.

\- A ciebie jaka sprawa sprowadza do Hogwartu? - Usłyszała głos Severusa tuż za plecami.

\- Dumbledore umówił mnie na spotkanie - odpowiedziała bezrefleksyjnie, wodząc palcem wskazującym po chropowatej powierzchni korzenia. Odnotowała w pamięci, by nawiązać do niego w dalszej rozmowie.

\- Wygląda na to, że stary dureń jest jeszcze bardziej bezczelny, niż się spodziewałem… - Padła ironiczna odpowiedź.

\- Słucham?

Severus parsknął śmiechem, widząc jej ogłupiałą minę.

\- Dlaczego chcesz uczyć się legilimencji, Meadowes? - zapytał nagle.

Poczuła się kompletnie zdezorientowana i równie mocno zirytowana jego zachowaniem.

\- Nie musisz zwracać się do mnie po nazwisku, Snape - odcięła się szorstko. - Skąd wiesz?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego.

\- Zdaje się, że Dumbledore wierzył, że to ja będę cię uczył - odpowiedział z przekąsem.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Upłynęła chwila, zanim wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i doznała nagłego olśnienia. Miała ochotę uderzyć się w czoło, w końcu czego mogła się spodziewać? Że Severus Snape poświęca wolne wieczory na warzenie eliksirów w Pokoju Życzeń? Głupia…

\- Co to znaczy "wierzył"? - zapytała naiwnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Och, daj spokój - Snape odwrócił się do niej plecami i wyciągnął z szafki cztery małe fiolki. Precyzyjnymi ruchami zaczął napełniać je bezbarwnym eliksirem. - Nie wygłupiaj się, do czego miałabyś potrzebować legilimencji?

Poczuła nagły lęk. Nie miała czasu do stracenia, nie mogła tracić go na poszukiwanie kolejnej osoby.

\- Do pracy - odpowiedziała szeptem.

\- Słucham?

\- Do pracy! - powtórzyła głośniej, czując, jak jej policzki oblewa płomienny rumieniec.

Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia zrobiło jej się nagle bardzo gorąco.

\- Dobrze, więc… - Zakorkował ostatnią fiolkę i ostrożnie odstawił z powrotem do szafki. - Od czego chcesz zacząć?

* * *

Sala ćwiczeń zmieniła się nie do poznania. W niczym nie przypominała pomieszczenia, w którym w zeszłym tygodniu pracowali nad klątwą _Imperius_. Przywodziła na myśl raczej wnętrze Esów i Floresów, słynnej księgarni znajdującej się przy ulicy Pokątnej. Zniknęła duża, otwarta przestrzeń, jej miejsce zastąpił za to labirynt wąskich korytarzy i korytarzyków. Moody i Jonathan stali na antresoli, wychylając się przez barierkę i przyglądając z góry pojedynkowi.

Sarah wypadła zza rogu jednej z alejek i wcisnęła się w przerwę między dwoma sąsiednimi regałami, cierpliwie wyczekując pojawienia się przeciwnika. Moody mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł na jej twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy w końcu zauważyła zbliżającego się Adrastosa.

\- _Fumos_! - zawołała, powołując do życia gęstą zasłonę dymną, która na dłuższą chwilę przesłoniła im widok. Tylko po odgłosie kroków mogli wnioskować, że opuściła swoją kryjówkę gotowa by zadać kolejny cios, ale Adrastos odpowiedział rzuconym na oślep zaklęciem.

\- _Expulso_!

\- _Expelliarm_...!

Dwa strumienie światła minęły się w powietrzu, czerwony ugodził Sarę prosto w pierś, odrzucając ją gwałtownie do tyłu. Uderzyła plecami o ścianę, a siła upadku wycisnęła powietrze z jej płuc. Odkaszlnęła, próbując złapać oddech i tylko dzięki wyczarowanej wcześniej zasłonie zdążyła w porę odturlać się poza zasięg wzroku. Podniosła się z ziemi i puściła pędem przed siebie, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed rzuconą w jej kierunku Drętwotą. Zagubione zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę. Posypał się tynk.

\- Czas na niespodzianki - mruknął Moody. Stojący obok niego Jonathan uniósł pytająco brwi.

Auror pstryknął palcami i regały ożyły, sunąc z przeraźliwym zgrzytem po podłodze i zmieniając swoje miejsca. Pojedynki jeden na jednego były czymś, czego każdy z nich musiał się nauczyć, ale nigdy nie doświadczał w praktyce. Niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze przygotowany do akcji był auror, zawsze koniec końców działo się coś niespodziewanego. Moody wiedział o tym doskonale.

Sarah zatrzymała się gwałtownie i rozejrzała dookoła siebie. Regał po jej prawej stronie uskoczył w bok, otwierając przejście do sąsiedniej alei. Nie zastanawiając się długo, rzuciła się prosto w przerwę i praktycznie wpadła Adrastosowi pod nogi.

Zdążyła zorientować się w sytuacji szybciej od niego. Nie musiała używać słów, doskonale radziła sobie z magią niewerbalną, a to dało jej dodatkową przewagę. Kiedy jej przeciwnik układał usta do wypowiedzenia formuły zaklęcia, miała już przygotowaną odpowiedź.

Adrastos zawył, przyciskając dłonie do oczu (stary dobry _Conjunctivitis_ , pomyślał Moody). Wyminęła go, znikając w korytarzu za jego plecami, lecz za chwilę pojawiła się z powrotem. Jej przeciwnik nie potrzebował wzroku, by pojąć, skąd ta nagła zmiana decyzji. Błyskawicznie rozpoznał skrzekliwe piski chochlików kornwalijskich.

\- To nie jest uczciwe zagranie - parsknął Jonathan, podziwiając z góry całą chmarę upiornych stworzeń.

\- Życie nie jest uczciwe - odpowiedział mu beztrosko Moody.

Był ciekawy, czy postanowią wspólnie pozbyć się przeszkody, czy wykorzystać ją przeciwko sobie.

Sarah ukryła się za szeroką szafą, wysuwając zza niej jedynie koniuszek różdżki.

\- _Immobulus! Immobulus!_ \- Ostrożnie omijając zataczającego się Adrastosa, zamrażała po kolei chochliki.

Jej interwencja musiała tylko rozwścieczyć stworzenia, bo wystrzeliły w jej kierunku, zdradzając jej pozycję. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, gdy nagle _Imperius_ uderzył ją w plecy.

\- To by było na tyle - rzucił Moody, gestem dłoni usuwając pozostałe zwierzęta z zasięgu wzroku.

Ciało dziewczyny nagle zwiotczało i chwilę później sunęła już wzdłuż regałów znanym im tanecznym krokiem. Jej wzrok był nieobecny, rozanielony. Kilka metrów dalej dostrzegli unoszącego do góry kciuki Adrastosa.

\- Dobra robota, stary - pochwalił go Jonathan. Usta miał jednak zaciśnięte w ciasną, wąską linię.

Nagły hałas przykuł ich uwagę, lecz Adrastos nie zdążył odwrócić się na czas. Sarah wskoczyła mu na plecy, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła.

\- Mam cię! - szepnęła mu do ucha na chwilę przed tym, jak stracił równowagę i oboje runęli na ziemię.

\- Moja dziewczyna! - zawołał Jonathan.

Moody wzdrygnął się, słysząc jego głos, ale mężczyzna już zbiegał po schodach by pomóc Sarze wstać. Gdy tylko oparła obie stopy stabilnie na ziemi, poklepał ją z uznaniem po plecach.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się tego spodziewał - auror zwrócił się do całej trójki o wiele oschlej, niż zamierzał. Słowa jego podopiecznego cały czas rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. _Nie żebyś był dla niej stanowczo za stary_ , skarcił się w myślach.

\- Dużo ćwiczyliśmy przez ostatni tydzień - wtrąciła Sarah, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Nie mógł mieć im tego za złe. Właściwie powinien cieszyć się, że tak poważnie potraktowali naukę. Nie było czasu do stracenia, więc im szybciej robili postępy, tym sprawniej mogli przejść dalej. Tylko skąd wzięło się to irytujące uczucie gdzieś na dnie jego żołądka? Ruszył w stronę schodów, by dołączyć do nich na dole.

\- Jednak znać swojego wroga to nie wszystko, ha? - uścisnął Adrastosowi dłoń. - Tak czy siak, dobra robota.

Odwrócił się do Sary. Jej oczy były pełne blasku.

\- Byłem pewien, że jesteś przypadkiem beznadziejnym, jeśli chodzi o _Imperiusa -_ powiedział powoli. - Cieszę się, że się myliłem - dodał zaraz _._

 _Nie mógł nic poradzić na dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosł_ upa, gdy odsłaniając w uśmiechu zęby położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

* * *

Obserwowała uważnie, jak umieszczał kolejne strzępki srebrnej mgły, myśl za myślą, w myślodsiewni. Gdy skończył, machnięciem dłoni odesłał misę z powrotem na kamienny piedestał, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swoim krześle. Nie zapytał, czy chciałaby jej użyć i Dorcas ze zdumieniem odkryła, że nie była tym faktem zaskoczona. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Mogła przypuszczać, że potraktuje ją z pobłażaniem, zupełnie jak nastolatkę, której fanaberie zmuszony był spełniać. Siedział naprzeciwko niej z nonszalanckim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Spróbuj - powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Musiała podjąć wyzwanie. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce, by powstrzymać drżenie dłoni i wycelowała jej czubek prosto w jego czoło.

\- _Legilimens_! - zawołała.

Poczuła się zupełnie tak, jakby jej umysł w szaleńczym tempie wyrwał do przodu, tuż za rzuconym przez nią zaklęciem, a potem rozbił się z hukiem o twardą, niewidzialną ścianę. Od siły uderzenia zakręciło jej się w głowie. Usta Snape'a wykrzywił pogardliwy grymas.

\- _Legilimens_ \- wyszeptał i Dorcas zalało znajome uczucie odrealnienia.

Nie zdążyła się przygotować, nie miała najmniejszych szans obronić się przed atakiem.

 _"- Patrzcie, jak nasza dziewczynka urosła! - Dwie elegancko ubrane czarownice szczebioczą nachylone nad dziesięcioletnim dzieckiem. Jedna z nich pieszczotliwie szczypie jej policzek, cmokając w drugi złożonymi w dzióbek ustami._

 _\- Przyszła dziedziczka rodu Fawley. - Dłoń pękającej z dumy matki opada ciężko na jej ramię."_

 _"Maverick Jones ciska plik dokumentów na stół. Żyłka na jego czole pulsuje wściekle._

 _\- Nie mogliśmy mu pomóc… - Dorcas próbuje załagodzić sytuację, lecz strata kolejnego pacjenta boli, boli dotkliwie._

 _\- Powinniśmy móc mu pomóc - odpowiada szorstko uzdrowiciel."_

 _"Za oknem już świta, ale nie może zmrużyć oka. Siedzi na szerokim parapecie, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w krajobraz za oknem._

 _\- Ty też? - Niewysoki, skromnie ubrany mężczyzna wchodzi do pokoju. Dziewczyna tylko kiwa głową. - Masz, napij się trochę. - Podaje jej kubek chłodnej już herbaty. Uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością. Remus odpowiada nieśmiałym uniesieniem kącików ust w górę."_

I nagle siedziała z powrotem na krześle naprzeciwko czarnowłosego mężczyzny, jej skronie pulsowały tępym bólem.

\- Kim była ta dziewczynka? - Severus zapytał, nagle śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Pieprz się - warknęła, splatając ręce na piersi. Myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie i nie potrafiła ich opanować.

Pierwszy raz udało jej się wykorzystać znajomość oklumencji, ale trwało to długo, stanowczo za długo, by miała z czego być dumna. Spojrzała w jego oczy i dostrzegła tam tylko ciekawość, której nie miała ochoty zaspokajać. Najchętniej uderzyłaby go w twarz.

\- Znam nazwisko Fawley równie dobrze, jak nazwiska pozostałych dwudziestu-siedmiu rodów…

\- Więc dodaj dwa do dwóch - rzuciła wyzywająco, przygryzając wargę.

Severus milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, mierząc ją badawczym wspomnieniem. Atmosfera zrobiła się tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś czystej krwi…

\- Bo nie jestem - przerwała mu, nie próbując dłużej ukrywać złości. - Moja matka jest, nie ja. Mój ojciec urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie.

Wdech, wydech, powtarzała w myślach, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad ciałem. Snape skinął nieznacznie głową, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

\- Wiem, jak to jest - szepnął tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszała. Chciała natychmiast sprostować, powiedzieć, że nie, nie ma pojęcia, jak to jest, ale ugryzła się w język. On też musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jego szczerość była zupełnie niepotrzebnym wybrykiem, bo szybko zmienił temat. - Powinnaś dać sobie spokój z Lupinem. To dzieciak, nie wie, czego chce.

Miała wrażenie, że jej serce pominęło kilka kolejnych uderzeń. Nagle poczuła się obnażona i przeraźliwie bezbronna, a to były uczucia, których bała się najbardziej na świecie. W jednej chwili zrobiło jej się zarazem gorąco i lodowato zimno, a w powietrzu jakby nagle zabrakło tlenu. Jeśli wcześniej była zła, to teraz czuła już tylko wściekłość.

\- Myślisz, że nikt nie widzi, jak na nią patrzysz? - syknęła, cała dygocąc.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… - próbował się bronić, ale nie zdążył. Skończyła z uprzejmościami.

\- Mówię o Lily - powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Twoja przyjaciółka, tak? - Chciała go zawstydzić, wbić szpilę tam, gdzie będzie najbardziej bolało.

Snape pobladł niebezpiecznie.

\- Żadnych... Więcej... Porad. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - szepnęła, cedząc każde słowo.

Severus skinął nieznacznie głową, a może tylko jej się wydawało, że to zrobił? Na zmianę zaciskała dłonie w pięści i próbowała rozprostować palce. Potrzebowała się uspokoić i musiała zrobić to szybko.

\- Wróćmy do pracy - zaproponował cicho, unikając jej wzroku.

Nie mógł widzieć, jak pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- Black?

Syriusz od kilkunastu minut szkicował coś zawzięcie na niewielkim skrawku pergaminu. Siedziała na kanapie tuż obok niego, pogrążona w lekturze " _Proroka codziennego_ ". Ciche skrobanie ołówka działało na nią usypiająco i złapała się na tym, że po raz kolejny czyta to samo zdanie i dalej nic z niego nie rozumie. Potrząsnęła głową, by przegonić resztki senności i niespiesznie zwinęła gazetę w ciasny rulon. Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna zdawał się nie zwracać na nią najmniejszej uwagi, dlatego stuknęła go delikatnie gazetą w ramię.

\- Co jest, Cas? - zapytał wyrwany z artystycznego transu. Chciała zajrzeć ponad jego ramieniem i zobaczyć, co tak pochłonęło jego uwagę, ale szybko wcisnął kawałek papieru do kieszeni.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - zaczęła cicho, rozglądając się wokół siebie by upewnić się, że ich rozmowa pozostanie prywatna.

Na fotelu przy kominku, z rozłożoną na kolanach książką, której tytułu nie mogła rozczytać siedział Remus.

\- Co potrzeba? - Syriusz cały czas sprawiał wrażenie mocno rozkojarzonego.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- To będzie koszmarnie kompromitujące... - zaczęła niepewnie. Z jej ust wyrwało się nerwowe parsknięcie. - Jest pewien mężczyzna…

\- Och, to wspaniale! - Syriusz ożywił się nagle. Włożył ołówek za ucho, usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko niej i już sięgał po jej dłoń, jakby oczekiwał, że znajdzie tam co najmniej pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Nie, nie… Nie to miałam na myśli… - Spłonęła rumieńcem, zabierając dłonie z zasięgu jego rąk. Nagle jej buty wydały się niezmiernie interesujące. - Pomyślałam, że będziesz wiedział, jak… Och, boże…

\- Niczego się nie bój, jestem przy tobie! - Puścił do niej zaczepnie oczko. Remus spojrzał na nich niepewnie znad książki.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że powiesz mi, jak powinnam z nim rozmawiać - wydusiła z siebie w końcu. Odetchnęła z ulgą, odruchowo otrzepując kolana z niewidzialnego pyłku, ponieważ musiała czymś zająć ręce.

Syriusz wybałuszył na nią oczy.

\- Czy Dorcas Meadowes prosi mnie właśnie, bym nauczył jej sztuki _flirtu_? - Otworzył szeroko usta, robiąc komiczną minę naśladującą zdziwienie. - Jestem prawdziwie zaszczycony!

\- To brzmi naprawdę głupio, gdy nazywasz to w ten sposób… - mruknęła zawstydzona.

Zdawało jej się, że Remus wcisnął się jeszcze głębiej w swój fotel.

Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął przechadzać się od ściany do ściany, gestykulując żywo.

\- Po pierwsze i przede wszystkim - zaczął podniośle, wymachując jej przed nosem palcem wskazującym. - Czuję się wyróżniony. Zawsze wiedziałem, że ciężko jest mi się oprzeć, ale nie sądziłem, że to dotyczy nawet ciebie... - Dorcas uniosła ostrzegawczo brwi. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że nie jesteś atrakcyjna, ale nigdy nie dałaś mi żadnej szansy! - żachnął się. Zrobił minę zbitego psa i Dorcas miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Powstrzymała się tylko dlatego, że dokładnie takiej reakcji musiał oczekiwać. Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany - uśmiechnęła się jadowicie, tak słodko, jak tylko potrafiła.

\- I tu przechodzimy do drugiej kwestii! - wtrącił się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na jej kąśliwy komentarz. - Uśmiech! Musisz uśmiechać się cały czas, bez przerwy. Nieważne, co by się działo. Nie, nie! - dorzucił zaraz, widząc, jak marszczy z powątpiewaniem nos. - Uśmiechnij się do mnie, Meadowes. Pokaż zęby!

\- Nie cierpię tego robić… - burknęła szybko.

\- Przecież masz zęby, nie? - zapytał z nagłym lękiem w głosie.

Parsknęła serdecznym śmiechem, nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Wyszczerzyła się do niego przesadnie, aż poczuła, jak napinają się jej mięśnie policzkowe, a oczy zwężają do dwóch cienkich, podłużnych szparek.

\- Nie jest źle, skośnooka. Dosyć… Orientalnie, ale nie jest źle!

Cisnęła w niego poduszką. Trafiłaby w głowę, gdyby nie uchylił się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Po trzecie, najważniejsze, musisz nauczyć się prawić komplementy. Nie możesz nawijać bez sensu, bo każdy średnio rozgarnięty facet zorientuje się, że ściemniasz, ale wystarczy, że znajdziesz jedną rzecz, jedną jego cechę… I trochę to podrasujesz. Podkręcisz, ale elegancko i z umiarem.

\- Sugerujesz bycie szczerą? - zapytała, przekrzywiając z zaciekawieniem głowę.

\- To właśnie w tobie lubię, Meadowes. Nie tylko piękna, ale też piekielnie błyskotliwa. Zawsze uważałem, że nie ma niczego bardziej pociągającego u kobiety od inteligencji.

\- Nie wiem, czy to zalicza się do kategorii szczerych wypowiedzi. - Remus uniósł głowę znad książki i zmierzył Syriusza badawczym spojrzeniem. - Ale rozumiem, że zawsze działa? - Kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie, jakby usilnie próbował powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Zawsze i bez wyjątku, dla twojej wiadomości - odciął się Syriusz. - Dobrze, że się odzywasz, Luniaczku, będziemy mogli trochę poćwiczyć.

\- _Co?!_

Odezwali się dokładnie w tym samym momencie i Dorcas nie mogła powstrzymać palącego rumieńca oblewającego jej policzki. Wlepiła szeroko otwarte oczy w Syriusza.

\- To, co słyszycie. Cas nie ma ze mną szans, jestem zbyt… Zaawansowany, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ale ty będziesz w sam raz.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był… - zaczęła, ale Remus wszedł jej w słowo.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Daj spokój, nie pomożesz koleżance w potrzebie?

Remus ostrożnie zamknął książkę i położył ją na podłodze obok swojego fotela. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Syriusz, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieświadomy niezręczności sytuacji, w jakiej ich postawił, przyglądał się na zmianę ich twarzom z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Dorcas poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. Wytarła spocone dłonie o spodnie.

\- No, spróbuj - zachęcał Black, wskazując głową w stronę Remusa tak energicznie, że pasmo ciemnych, długich włosów opadło mu na czoło.

Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

\- Ja… - zwróciła się do niego niepewnie. Czuła, jak drży jej głos. - Lubię twoje oczy.

\- Banalne, Meadowes, ale bezpieczne. Coś więcej, dlaczego? - dopytywał Syriusz.

Dorcas podniosła głowę i z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że Remus patrzy prosto na nią. Nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek tak długo utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Mówią więcej, niż sam chciałbyś powiedzieć. - Jej głos był cichy, ale była pewna, że usłyszał każde słowo. Miała wrażenie, że jego dolna warga zadrżała.

A potem odwróciła wzrok, speszona swoim nagłym przypływem szczerości. Syriusz spoglądał wyczekująco to na jedno, to na drugie. Nie musiał czekać długo, Remus po chwili sięgnął po swoją książkę i odwrócił się do nich plecami. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie mają do powiedzenia nic więcej, westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- To będzie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczałem - sapnął, opadając na kanapę obok niej. Wyciągnął zza ucha ołówek i przygryzł w zamyśleniu jego końcówkę.

\- Praktyka czyni mistrza - rzuciła bardziej w przestrzeń, niż do niego.

Pomyślała o Remusie, a potem o Rookwoodzie.

I, cholera, naprawdę miała taką nadzieję.

* * *

Siedziały przy szerokim stole w kuchni urządzonej w skromnym, ale nowoczesnym stylu. Dorcas nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla elegancko wysprzątanych kuchennych blatów i lśniących okien. Możliwość utrzymania w czystości mieszkania zamieszkiwanego przez sześciu domowników przekraczała jej zdolność pojmowania, zwłaszcza gdy wspomniała swoje własne, zagracone cztery ściany. Była objedzona do granic możliwości, a echo gwarnych rozmów przy świątecznym stole dalej pobrzmiewało jej w uszach. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła propozycję wymknięcia się do kuchni i wsparcia gospodyni w przygotowaniach do punktu kulminacyjnego spotkania - deseru.

\- Przyjeżdżasz tutaj tylko na święta - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała, chcąc się upewnić.

\- Tak jak większość rodziny - odpowiedziała beztrosko Donna, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego mazurka.

Dorcas nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by jej rodzice kiedykolwiek samodzielnie piekli ciasta. Wszystko co zdobiło ich świąteczne stoły było zawsze przygotowane na zamówienie, idealne w każdym calu, cieszące oczy i podniebienie. Przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem koleżance z pracy, która w zaledwie kilka minut zdołała udekorować wierzch swojego mazurka całą łąką kwiatów z rodzynek i orzechów. Efekt końcowy w niczym nie ustępował kupnym wypiekom.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - westchnęła żałośnie, spoglądając na dekorację na własnym cieście, którą mogłaby najdelikatniej określić mianem twórczego chaosu. - Mam wrażenie, że mam dwie lewe ręce…

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć, co potrafi mój starszy brat - odpowiedziała Donna i zaśmiała się serdecznie na widok zrezygnowanej miny koleżanki. - Adam jest w tym świetny.

\- Adam? Który z twoich braci to Adam? - Dorcas zapytała, zdezorientowana. Miała wrażenie, że odkąd przyszła, uścisnęła już dziesiątki dłoni i przedstawiła się jeszcze więcej razy. Wszystkie nowe twarze mieszały jej się w głowie.

\- Nie przyjechał - Donna westchnęła. - Ponoć we Francji mówią, że Anglia nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- W telewizji trąbią o zamachach terrorystycznych… - przygryzła wargę. - Albo raczej o uprowadzeniach, bo ludzie znikają bez śladu. Słyszałaś o czymś takim, Dor?

Miała nadzieję, że lęk, który ją ogarnął, nie był widoczny na zewnątrz. Przeanalizowała w głowie wszystkie podejrzane zniknięcia, o których słyszała w ostatnim czasie - dotyczyły głównie czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, ale zwykłych mugoli? Musiała się zastanowić, czy nie słyszała o nich, bo były tak rzadkie, czy po prostu nie miała dostępu do wiarygodnych danych. W Zakonie Feniksa to Lily Evans, jako najbliżej zaznajomiona z mugolskimi mediami śledziła wszelkie doniesienia o podejrzanych wydarzeniach, które mogłyby wskazywać na Śmierciożerców i Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Czy mogło być aż tak źle, by cała niemagiczna Anglia zaczęła być postrzegana jako niebezpieczna?...

\- Dor? Jesteś z nami dalej? - Donna przypatrywała się jej z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Tak, tak, przepraszam - otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. - Nie słyszałam o żadnych uprowadzeniach - skłamała gładko, chociaż upłynęło kilka długich sekund, nim Donna pokiwała głową.

Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywistość kryła przed nią więcej tajemnic, niż mogłaby się spodziewać.

* * *

Remus drgnął, gdy poczuł ciężar dłoni na ramieniu. Za oknem było już całkowicie ciemno i jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju był rozpalony w kominku ogień. Odetchnął na widok znajomej twarzy Syriusza, który przysiadł na oparciu jego fotela, zaglądając mu bezczelnie przez ramię.

\- Co czytasz? - zapytał z miną niewiniątka, na którą nie dałoby się nabrać nawet dziecko.

\- Nic takiego - Remus pospiesznie zasłonił dłonią wyjątkowo paskudny rysunek kobiety z czapką do złudzenia przypominającą olbrzymiego pająka.

\- Nic takiego zakazanego? - Dłoń Syriusza zanurkowała ponad ramieniem przyjaciela. Nim Remus zdążył zareagować, książka została brutalnie wyrwana z jego rąk. - " _Najsilniejsze eliksiry_ "? Skąd to masz? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

\- A jak myślisz? - W jego głosie pobrzmiewała tylko rezygnacja.

\- Rok temu pomyślałbym, że James i Peleryna-Niewidka odwiedzili w twojej intencji dział ksiąg zakazanych… Ale teraz? - Syriusz wyraźnie się rozmarzył. - Czyżbyś wreszcie dojrzał do łamania zasad?

\- Nic podobnego - Remus odpowiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem. - Dumbledore wypożyczył ją dla mnie.

\- Nudziarz!

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho.

\- No to co cię tak wciągnęło, Luniaczku?

Zdawało się, że wstrzymał oddech na kilka długich sekund, nim w końcu udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Wywar tojadowy - powiedział, kartkując pospiesznie książkę w poszukiwaniu konkretnych instrukcji. - Powiedziała mi o nim ostatnio.

\- To bardzo dobrze się składa, bo chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać. - Syriusz nagle spoważniał.

\- O wywarze?

\- O Dorcas.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami trzaskającego ognia.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Powinieneś poprosić ją o pomoc.

Remus wyprostował się gwałtownie i odwrócił do Syriusza przodem. Doszukiwał się oznak bezczelnego samozadowolenia, jakie zwykle towarzyszyło przyjacielowi przy okazji głupich dowcipów, ale jego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę.

\- Nie chcę robić nikomu problemów… - rzucił nieśmiało, kręcąc głową.

\- Jakich problemów? Na Merlina, przecież jest uzdrowicielką! Zajmuje się takimi rzeczami na co dzień! - Rzadko zdarzało się, by Syriusz w rozmowie z nim podnosił głos, ale tym razem wyglądał na prawdziwie rozdrażnionego.

\- Na pewno nie takimi rzeczami - stwierdził rzeczowo Remus, próbując załagodzić narastający konflikt.

\- Och, nie zgrywaj wyjątkowego…

Nie uważał się w żaden sposób za wyjątkowego czy jakkolwiek lepszego od innych, ale przekonanie samego siebie, że niewiele różni go od reszty społeczeństwa, stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie.

\- Nie mam z nią kontaktu, nie wiem nawet, jak miałbym ją poinformować, że potrzebuję… - przerwał, widząc, że Syriusz chce wejść mu w słowo.

\- Przy pomocy sieci fiuu? Patronusa? Możesz też wysłać jej list sowią pocztą. Nie musiałbyś wiedzieć, gdzie jest, ptaszyska znajdą ją wszędzie - zażartował.

\- Nie chcę, żeby informacja o moich… Problemach wpadła w niepowołane ręce.

\- Więc wyślij jej pustą kartkę. Szybkie i proste.

Remus zamyślił się. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował udowodnić sobie i wszystkim dookoła, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, żeby przetrwać przemianę, rzeczywistość weryfikowała jego przekonania. Oczywiście były miesiące, kiedy czuł, że ma pewną kontrolę nad zwierzęciem, w jakie się zmieniał, ale zdarzały się też takie, kiedy to ono panowało nad nim. Podświadomie musiał walczyć z tym zniewoleniem, co dobitnie potwierdzała rosnąca ilość urazów, z jakimi budził się po każdej pełni. Kolejne blizny zastępowały mu kartki kalendarza, były najlepszą oznaką upływającego czasu.

\- W porządku - powiedział, obracając w głowie tę myśl jak rozżarzony węgielek. - Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym?

\- Nie, zostawiłem tę przyjemność tobie.

Remus mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł figlarny błysk w jego oczach.

\- Czysta kartka papieru przed każdą pełnią. Czy wtedy dasz mi spokój? - zapytał, zrezygnowany.

\- Dam, ale zanim to zrobię, musisz coś zobaczyć… - Syriusz sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z nich mały, pogięty świstek pergaminu. Usiłował rozprostować go niezdarnie na kolanach, by chwilę potem podsunąć Remusowi pod nos.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał.

\- Prezent ślubny dla Jamesa. Właściwie prototyp prezentu - odpowiedział Syriusz dumnie.

Remus zamrugał kilka razy, podziwiając szczegóły rysunku. Na kartce widniał niewielkich rozmiarów złoty znicz z wyjątkowo precyzyjnie odwzorowanymi skrzydłami.

\- Nie uważasz, że James ma ich już po dziurki w nosie?

\- Na pewno nie takich! Przyjrzyj się dokładnie!

Zmrużył oczy, próbując zarejestrować jak najwięcej detali. Na widok wygrawerowanych śladów łap - wilczej, szczurzej, psiej i odcisku kopyta - jego twarz rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech.

\- To jest… Świetne - wykrztusił, czując, jak nagły przypływ wzruszenia odbiera mu mowę. Syriusz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, jakby niewłaściwie zinterpretował jego słowa.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał z nietypową dla siebie niepewnością w głosie.

\- Jestem pewien. Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze rysujesz!

\- To tylko jeden z moich licznych talentów, Luniaczku - Syriusz wyszczerzył się przebiegle.

Ołówek za jego uchem wydłużył się i pociemniał, nim ostatecznie przemienił się z powrotem w misternie zdobioną różdżkę.

* * *

Kolejne bezsenne noce zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Dotarła na swój nocny dyżur do Świętego Munga kwadrans po dwudziestej drugiej. W drzwiach wejściowych na oddział minęła się bez z słowa z Tomem, prawdopodobnie zbyt zmęczonym, by zawracać sobie głowę uprzejmościami. Główny hol oddziału był kojąco cichy.

Spodziewała się, że Holly będzie już dawno spać, ale dziewczynka siedziała w swoim łóżku całkowicie rozbudzona. Drobne dłonie zaciśnięte miała kurczowo na okładce książki.

\- Czytasz? - zapytała nieśmiało Dorcas przez szparę uchylonych drzwi. W panującym na sali półmroku ledwo mogła dostrzec kształt jej twarzy, ale wydawało jej się, że dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

Wślizgnęła się ostrożnie do pokoju, przysuwając sobie do łóżka krzesło. Pstryknięciem palców zapaliła stojącą na szafce nocnej lampkę i wyciągnęła powoli rękę w stronę Holly, by przejąć od niej książkę.

\- " _Baśnie braci Grimm_ " znowu? - odczytała cicho, tłumiąc potężne ziewnięcie. Była kompletnie wykończona.

W pewien sposób przeczuwała, że znajoma lektura prędzej czy później do niej wróci. Nie był to jej prywatny, pamiątkowy egzemplarz, a jedno z najnowszych wydań, co kazało jej się zastanowić, czy Holly w jakiś sposób porozumiała się w tej sprawie z Tomem? Zaraz jednak pomyślała, że gdyby cokolwiek takiego miało miejsce, uzdrowiciel niezwłocznie by ją o tym poinformował. Przewróciła niepewnie kilka pierwszych stron, nim zaczęła po cichu czytać "Kopciuszka". Głowa ciążyła jej nieznośnie, a powolny, miarowy oddech siedzącej obok Holly działał podejrzanie usypiająco. Słowa wylewały się z jej ust, chociaż nie docierał do niej ich sens, zupełnie tak, jakby czytanie było czysto automatycznym procesem niewymagającym żadnego myślenia. Czuła przyjemne ciepło i miękką kołdrę pod dłonią i nie mogła powstrzymać potrzeby przymknięcia oczu, tylko na kilka sekund…

To było naprawdę dziwne, wszystko to, co widziała wokół siebie. Czuła się tak, jakby cofnęła się do czasów dzieciństwa i buszowała beztrosko między półkami lokalnej biblioteki w poszukiwaniu interesujących pozycji. Zawsze wybierała najbardziej abstrakcyjne tytuły, ku szeroko pojętej dezaprobacie matki, ale im dziwniejsze były, tym bardziej Dorcas była nimi zachwycona. Niemalże czuła zaklętą w książkach magię, gdy wodziła palcami po ich gładkich grzbietach. Wtem w zasięgu jej wzroku pojawiła znajoma ruda głowa. Wszystko trwało ułamek sekundy, postać dziewczynki - _Holly_? - wychyliła się zza regału i zaraz znowu zniknęła. Dorcas ruszyła w jej stronę stanowczym krokiem i minęła półkę w ostatniej chwili, widząc tylko, jak ogniste włosy znikają w kolejnej alejce. Puściła się za dziewczynką biegiem, nagle zaniepokojona. _Jakim cudem wydostała się ze szpitala?_ , dziwna myśl zrodziła się w jej głowie. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy cichy, dziecięcy śmiech odbijający się echem niczym w pustej sali. Biegła coraz szybciej, z trudem łapiąc oddech, ale głos oddalał się i cichł w zastraszającym tempie. Bała się, że serce wyskoczy jej z klatki piersiowej, gdy w końcu ujrzała ją ponownie. Siedziała na swoim szpitalnym łóżku, ale ściany dookoła niej w niczym nie przypominały tych z sal Świętego Munga. Pełno było na nich oprawionych w ramki zdjęć, nieruchomych obrazów przedstawiających trzyosobową rodzinę - postawnego, rudego mężczyznę, blondwłosą kobietę zdecydowanie od niego wyższą i stojące między nimi dziecko z beztroskim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. To była dziewczynka. Jej twarz okalała aureola rudych włosów.

\- Holly? - Dorcas zapytała niepewnie, skradając się w stronę łóżka na palcach, jakby podchodziła do niebezpiecznego, dzikiego zwierzęcia. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

Dziewczynka przechyliła na bok głowę i zmarszczyła niepewnie czoło.

\- W szpitalu - odpowiedziała wysokim, dziecięcym głosikiem.

 _Odpowiedziała_. Dorcas musiała potrząsnąć głową, żeby upewnić się, że jej zmysły nie płatają jej figli. Holly najzwyczajniej w świecie, jak gdyby nigdy nic odezwała się do niej i była prawie pewna, że jej głos nie był tylko wytworem wyobraźni.

Miała wrażenie, że coś dotknęło jej ramienia. Wszystko nagle zawirowało wokół niej i rozmyło się. Podskoczyła na krześle, wyrwana ze snu i zamrugała niepewnie. To był tylko sen, pomyślała nagle z dziwną ulgą, przecierając oczy zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi. Była taka zmęczona, że zasnęła, czytając książkę. Rozejrzała się dookoła, błyskawicznie rozpoznając znajome pomieszczenie i spotykając zaniepokojone spojrzenie swojej podopiecznej. Z trudem powstrzymała ziewnięcie.

\- Przepraszam, Holly - mruknęła sennie. - To był naprawdę długi dzień, jestem wykończona…

\- Nic się nie stało - padła odpowiedź.

Zerwała się na równe nogi, odruchowo wyciągając różdżkę. Zaraz pożałowała swojej gwałtownej reakcji, widząc przerażenie na twarzy dziewczynki, ale była zmęczona, zaskoczona i jakkolwiek próbowała to przed sobą ukryć, czuła się także przestraszona. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

\- On mówi przez sen - Holly szepnęła, ledwo poruszając ustami. Kilkanaście długich sekund zajęło jej przetworzenie w myślach ruchu jej warg, nim w końcu zrozumiała i poczuła zimny dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Gdzieś na granicy jej sennej świadomości dotarło do niej niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. Wzdrygnęła się. Odwróciła się powoli, niespiesznie, podążając za wzrokiem dziewczynki, która zdawała się odzyskać nieco wcześniejszej pewności siebie. Wpatrywała się bez lęku w miejsce, gdzie tuż za kotarą leżał nieprzytomny auror. Dorcas wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, nim wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła zasłonę.

Benjamin miał zamknięte oczy, ale jego ciało poruszało się niespokojnie. Na czoło wystąpiły mu kropelki potu, jakby zmagał się z wysoką gorączką. Dotknęła niepewnie jego ramienia, czując pod palcami rozpaloną skórę, ale nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji. Mężczyzna dalej pozostawał w śpiączce.

\- Cały czas powtarza jedno i to samo zdanie - dotarł do niej głos Holly.

Nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku. Nachyliła się niżej nad mężczyzną, nasłuchując jego niespokojnego oddechu. Nie była w stanie zidentyfikować żadnych słów ani odróżnić ich od siebie. Z jego ust wydobywało się jedynie dziwne, urywane rzężenie.

\- Nie rozumiem… - rzuciła w przestrzeń, czując nagły przypływ lęku.

\- Zawsze to samo - Holly potwierdziła stanowczo tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Dorcas cofnęła się ostrożnie w stronę krzesła, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Za każdym…

\- Cii! - syknęła nagle, zaciskając dłoń na chudziutkim, dziecięcym ramieniu. Mogłaby przysiąc, że to, co usłyszała, nie było tak zupełnie pozbawione sensu.

Kompletnie rozbudzona, z adrenaliną krążącą w jej żyłach włożyła całą siłę woli w wyostrzenie wszystkich swoich zmysłów. Miała wrażenie, że nie tylko słyszy słowa, ale też czuje na skórze każdy niespokojny oddech, a w ustach ma metaliczny posmak krwi. Powtórzyła je w myślach kilka razy, nim dotarł do niej ich sens i ogarnął ją nagły chłód.

" _Wszyscy się dowiedzą_ ", Benjamin Fenwick mamrotał w kółko, ale Dorcas nie miała pojęcia, co auror mógł mieć na myśli.


	7. Rozdział VI

**A/N:** _Betowała **Mongruad** , chociaż nie wykluczam dalszych poprawek - ostateczną wersję publikuję bez sprawdzenia ostatnich dwóch scen, bo jestem niecierpliwa._

* * *

Trzy godziny. Dokładnie tyle zajęło jej zaalarmowanie wszystkich uzdrowicieli z oddziału urazów pozaklęciowych i nałożenie na ciągle nieprzytomnego Benjamina Fenwicka tylu zaklęć alarmujących, ile była w stanie. Poziom jej zabezpieczeń osobiście sprawdziła Miriam Strout, dorzucając od siebie serię znaczników wokół łóżka aurora, które miały niezwłocznie wykryć wszelkie podejrzane ruchy w jego sali. Mała Holly zasnęła znużona obserwowaniem zabieganych dorosłych. Dorcas działała jak w amoku. Mimo późnej ( _a może raczej wczesnej?_ ) godziny serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Czuła się tak, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton, a sił miała na trzy kolejne, chociaż drżące mięśnie wołały, że to zły pomysł. Była wykończona, a gdzieś na skraju świadomości czuła, że od runięcia na ziemię powstrzymuje ją tylko niepokojące uczucie, ciężkie jak ołowiana kula na dnie żołądka.

 _Wszyscy się dowiedzą_. Słowa aurora rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie zupełnie tak, jakby usłyszała je przed chwilą, chociaż od tego momentu upłynęło kilka godzin. Siedziała na krześle naprzeciwko jego łóżka z oczami nieprzytomnie utkwionymi w jego twarzy. Nie była pewna, czy w tym stanie zdążyłaby zareagować, gdyby wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Trzęsła się, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, czy z zimna, czy ze zmęczenia.

 _A może ze strachu?_ Z przerażeniem odkryła, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę, naprawdę się bała.

\- Herbaty?

Uniosła głowę, by natrafić prosto na zatroskane spojrzenie Toma. Swoją wiadomością musiała wyrwać go ze snu. Jego kręcone, rude włosy sterczały w nieładzie na wszystkie strony, a koszula, którą miał na sobie, wyglądała jak wyjęta psu z gardła.

\- Nie miałeś w domu niczego uprasowanego? - zapytała.

\- Auć, Meadowes! Kto by pomyślał, że o czwartej nad ranem nadal będziesz taka zgryźliwa! - żachnął się i szturchnął ją oskarżycielsko w ramię.

\- Przepraszam. - Zawstydził ją. - I dziękuję za herbatę. Potrzebuję snu. Najlepiej dwa tygodnie snu - dodała po chwili namysłu.

\- Nie mógłbym się bardziej z tobą zgodzić.

Machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie krzesło i usiadł tuż obok niej. Przypatrywali się w milczeniu zaniepokojonej Miriam, która dalej krzątała się wokół Fenwicka i studiowała z uwagą wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Usilnie próbowała doszukać się jakiejś usterki.

\- Wszystko działa tak, jak powinno - zauważył Tom. - Sprawdzałaś to już jakieś dziesięć razy?

\- Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy - rzuciła bardziej w przestrzeń, niż do niego.

\- Odpocząć, jeśli już. Powinnaś wrócić do domu, zostanę do rana.

Miriam odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale zareagował, nim zdążyła otworzyć usta.

\- Bez dyskusji. Zmęczeni na nic się tutaj nie zdamy, prawda, Meadowes?

Pokiwała tylko głową. Nie miała siły się kłócić, z resztą, trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić. W chwili obecnej prawdziwym wyzwaniem wydawało jej się trafienie do domu i własnego łóżka.

\- Będę tutaj o ósmej. Dorcas, kochanie, przyjdź proszę najwcześniej, jak będziesz mogła.

* * *

Czuła się jak pijana. W ciągu ostatniej doby spała nie więcej niż trzy godziny i ze zdumieniem odkrywała, że lekkie zawroty głowy czy omamy wzrokowe i słuchowe, jakie jej towarzyszyły, nie różniły się niczym od tych wywoływanych upojeniem alkoholowym. Z tą drobną różnicą, że brak snu był niewątpliwie bardziej ekonomicznym sposobem na doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu.

Kilka minut przed ósmą była z powrotem na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych, podobnie jak Miriam. Na twarzy uzdrowicielki wyraźnie malowało się zmęczenie - cera nabrała niezdrowego, ziemistego koloru, a pod oczami widniały szare cienie, jej głos jednak nie zmienił się ani trochę. Przydzielała jej kolejne zadania tym samym władczym i nieco matczynym tonem. Niektóre miały więcej, niektóre mniej sensu, ale Dorcas nie chciała na ten temat dyskutować. Nie miała siły.

Benjamin Fenwick dalej był nieprzytomny. Patrząc na jego pogrążoną we śnie twarz, zastanawiała się, czy wydarzenia ostatniej nocy się jej nie przyśniły, podobnie jak śniła się jej mała Holly. _Holly_. W amoku wydarzeń niemal zapomniała o kolejnej tajemniczej rewelacji ostatniej nocy. Dziewczynka _odezwała się_ po raz pierwszy, odkąd trafiła do Świętego Munga. Pochłonięta nagłym przebudzeniem Fenwicka kompletnie zapomniała komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć, chociaż incydent wydawał jej się warty odnotowania. Obiecała sobie, że zrobi to przy najbliższej okazji. Widząc jednak ciągle towarzyszące Miriam zdenerwowanie, wątpiła, czy okazja kiedykolwiek się pojawi.

Tom, mimo nieprzespanej nocy, wyglądał najlepiej z ich trójki. Zdawać by się mogło, że ostatnie kilka godzin na nogach wykorzystał najlepiej, jak potrafił na doprowadzenie się do ładu. Zegar wskazywał kwadrans po ósmej, mógł więc spokojnie zbierać się do wyjścia. Zamiast tego jednak oparł się plecami o ścianę i przypatrywał Dorcas z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wyspana? - zapytał zaczepnie, splatając ręce na piersi.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj - żachnęła się. - Wyśpię się po śmierci.

\- Po śmierci? Cas, przecież masz dzisiaj wolne popołudnie? - zauważył, nieco zaskoczony.

Miała wolne popołudnie, ale tylko po to, aby spotkać się z Moodym na kolejną lekcję oklumencji, a potem na kilka minut wrócić do mieszkania, przebrać się i spędzić noc w restauracji, drugim miejscu pracy.

\- Mam do załatwienia kilka spraw - rzuciła wymijająco, czując na sobie czujne spojrzenie Toma.

\- Spraw, powiadasz - mruknął. - Niech tak będzie, Dorcas " _Zabiegana_ " Meadowes. Życzę miłego dnia.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, bez słowa. Miała wrażenie, że jej zmęczony mózg pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, gdy zastanawiała się, jak sobie poradzić z tą niezręczną sytuacją. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że może mu ufać, nie miała co do jego lojalności ani cienia wątpliwości, z drugiej strony nie rozumiała, dlaczego silił się na te wszystkie uprzejmości. Byli znajomymi z pracy, dobrymi znajomymi. Mogła wręcz powiedzieć, że kiedyś ich relacja nosiła znamiona prawdziwej przyjaźni. Dorcas nie miała wielu przyjaciół i z trudnością przychodziło jej utrzymywanie koleżeńskich stosunków nawet z tymi nielicznymi, którzy mieli do niej cierpliwość. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że ta strategia nie zapewni jej przetrwania, ale nie miał wystarczającej siły przebicia, by zawalczyć z jej strachem. Przyglądała się, jak Tom oddala się powoli. _Czego tak naprawdę się bała_?

\- Tom? - zawołała w ostatniej chwili. Chłopak właśnie wyciągał rękę w stronę klamki, ale zamarł gdzieś w połowie ruchu.

\- Tak? - odwrócił się do niej, nieco zniecierpliwiony.

Przygryzła nerwowo wargę.

\- A ty jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - zapytała niewinnie.

Jego brwi powędrowały niebezpiecznie w górę, ale głos nie zdradził zaskoczenia.

\- Chciałem odwiedzić matkę. Teraz, rano - doprecyzował, widząc jej zdziwienie. - Później ma jakąś wizytę u lekarza. Potem pewnie wrócę do domu, zrobię coś do jedzenia i... Nie patrz tak na mnie, pójdę spać! - zaśmiał się na widok niedowierzania na jej twarzy. - Po prostu nie chcę marnować czasu.

\- Na sen? - otworzyła szeroko usta.

\- Wiesz, ile pożytecznych rzeczy można zrobić zamiast spania? - rzucił, nagle pełen entuzjazmu.

Zaśmiała się niepewnie.

\- Chciałabym mieć tyle energii, co ty...

\- Jeśli znajdziesz w swoim kalendarzu trochę czasu, zdradzę ci mój sekret - powiedział i puścił do niej oczko.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami w pełnym oczekiwania milczeniu.

\- Obiecuję - wypaliła w końcu, czując, jak opuszcza ją całe napięcie. Zalała ją fala ulgi.

\- Spokojnego poranka, _Zabiegana._

\- Pozdrów mamę ode mnie - palnęła, nim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, co powiedziała.

Poczuła się skrępowana tym nagłym przypływem serdeczności, ale Tom tylko uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie. Zniknął za drzwiami, a ona ani drgnęła, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń. A potem kąciki jej ust powędrowały lekko w górę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściła powietrze.

* * *

\- Gotowa?

Nie musiał pytać. Była przygotowana na jego atak jeszcze zanim wycelował różdżką między jej oczy. Kolejne lekcje coraz mniej przypominały spotkania w gabinecie psychoterapeuty, a Moody coraz rzadziej błądził bezkarnie po zakamarkach jej pamięci. Daleko jej było do perfekcji, ale nauczyła się czegoś, co auror nazywał pieszczotliwie _solidnymi podstawami_ i zdawał się być z nich wystarczająco zadowolony.

\- _Legilimens!_ \- szepnął. Dorcas doskonale wiedziała, co miało nastąpić, nie musiał mówić głośniej.

Zaklęcie uderzyło w mur, którym w ostatniej chwili zdążyła się osłonić. Nie wystarczyło raz o nim pomyśleć. Jej umysł były jak armia murarzy, biegających rozpaczliwie wzdłuż tamy i łatających dziury, by uchronić się przed nadciągającą powodzią. Nie wiedziała, skąd wzięło się to skojarzenie, ale czuła, że siłę zaklęcia Moody'ego może porównać jedynie do siły żywiołu. Dookoła niej szalał sztorm, a ona musiała za wszelką cenę zachować spokój.

Udało się. Przez pierwszych kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt długich sekund walczyła ze wszystkich sił, by nie _utonąć_. A potem górę wzięło zmęczenie i sforsował jej bariery z dziecinną łatwością.

" _Tom oddala się korytarzem szpitala. Zaciska dłoń na klamce, chwilę później znika za drzwiami. Patrzy na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy."_

" _W metrze nie ma tlenu. Przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę, licząc każdy kolejny oddech."_

\- Byłaś tak blisko! - usłyszała pełne zawodu westchnięcie.

Podziałało na nią otrzeźwiająco jak lodowaty prysznic.

Odruchowo zacisnęła zęby, próbując zmusić się do wysiłku i rozłożyła ręce. Jej dłoń natrafiła na znajomy, drewniany przedmiot leżący tuż obok jej uda. Musnęła palcem wskazującym wierzchołek swojej cedrowej różdżki. Musiała wypaść jej z kieszeni.

 _Różdżka_. Zadziałała instynktownie, nie dając sobie czasu na zastanowienie.

\- _Protego!_ \- zawołała, nawet jej nie podnosząc. Celowała w kierunku Alastora Moody'ego.

Trafiła.

Obrazy wokół niej zawirowały. Poczuła dziwne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i chwilę później już pędziła przed siebie z prędkością wagonika kolejki górskiej. Miała wrażenie, że leci głową w dół, aż nagle dotknęła stopami twardej, kamiennej posadzki.

" _Stał przed drzwiami Sali Rozpraw numer 10. Nim pchnął ciężkie wrota, przeczesał ręką zmierzwione włosy._

 _\- Moody, znowu spóźniony! - powitał go szyderczy szept._

 _\- Czarodziej nigdy się nie spóźnia - uciął docinki. - Przybywa dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ma na to ochotę._

 _Gruby urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii poklepał energicznie miejsce po swojej prawej stronie, nie obdarzając aurora kolejnym spojrzeniem. Odwrócił za to głowę w stronę stojącego na środku sali krzesła i siedzącego na nim mężczyzny. Oplatające oparcie łańcuchy zabrzęczały groźnie._ "

Wspomnienie rozpłynęło się jak mgła. Dorcas zamrugała, zaskoczona.

\- Co to było? - zapytała ciągle nie do końca świadoma tego, co się stało.

\- To chyba ja powinienem zapytać. - Ton odpowiedzi nieszczególnie przypadł jej do gustu.

Moody wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i nie była pewna dlaczego. Potrząsnęła głową, aby uporządkować na szybko wydarzenia ostatnich kilku minut. Opierała się jego zaklęciu wystarczająco długo, by opaść z sił, a wtedy przełamał jej bariery. A potem…

\- Nie powinnam używać do obrony zaklęć, prawda? - zapytała z lękiem w głosie.

\- Gówno prawda - charknął. Wyglądał, jakby chciał splunąć przez ramię, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. - Możesz używać do obrony tego, co ci się żywnie podoba, byle było skuteczne. - Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami w milczeniu.

A potem auror wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- C-c-co? - wyjąkała kompletnie zdezorientowana.

\- Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, Meadowes. Pytasz co to było? - uniósł brew. - Co jakiś czas Ministerstwo Magii urządza sobie polowanie na czarownice. Marnujemy wtedy niemożliwie dużo czasu na zabawę w kotka i myszkę z bandą durniów na przesłuchaniach.

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- Nigdy w życiu o tym nie słyszałam! - wyrzuciła.

\- I nie powinnaś o tym słyszeć. - Zmarszczył nos. - Ale skoro już widziałaś… Nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym bezkarnie wymazać ci pamięć.

\- Wymazać…? - Jeżeli wcześniej była zaskoczona, to teraz poczuła lęk.

\- Powtórzę to tylko raz, więc słuchaj uważnie - zaczął śmiertelnie poważnie. - Lubię cię, Meadowes, masz dobrze poukładane w głowie. Inaczej już dawno straciłbym do ciebie cierpliwość.

Kąciki jego ust powędrowały ku górze. Studiowała w milczeniu jego niemy uśmiech zbyt zaskoczona, by zdobyć się na słowo komentarza. Nigdy nie była z Alastorem Moodym przesadnie blisko. Odkąd została członkiem Zakonu Feniksa widywała go na spotkaniach, czasami wpadali na siebie w Świętym Mungu. Ot, nic specjalnego. Utrzymywali czysto formalne kontakty w zakresie, jaki przewidywała ich współpraca w ramach przynależności do Zakonu.

Lekcje oklumencji zmieniły jednak coś w ich znajomości. Czy miało to bezpośredni związek z ilością wspomnień, do których Moody uzyskał dostęp, czy też z mierzonym w dziesiątkach godzin wspólnie spędzonym czasem - tego Dorcas nie potrafiła określić. Przyglądając się ledwo widocznym bliznom na jego przedramionach i zmęczonej, choć przystojnej twarzy, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że pod pozorami chłodnego profesjonalisty skrywa się nieobliczalny szaleniec. Mimo to czuła, że może darzyć go zaufaniem. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość informacji na jej temat, jakimi dysponował, nie miała innego wyjścia.

\- Jeszcze chwila i pomyślę, że doznałaś szoku. Komplementy to niebezpieczne bestie - zażartował, wsuwając niespiesznie różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

\- Kto przychodzi na przesłuchania? - zapytała, starając się zapanować nad mimiką twarzy. Wyglądałaby zupełnie niewinnie, gdyby nie zdradziło jej nerwowe drganie powieki.

\- Wszyscy przychodzą - odparł wymijająco. - Takie zaszczyty mogą spotkać każdego, kto pracował dla Ministerstwa Magii przez minimum miesiąc. To już właściwie zbiorowa paranoja.

\- Paranoja?

\- Złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zupełnie jakby myśleli, że sługusy Voldemorta - Dorcas ani drgnęła, co nie umknęło jego uwadze - dobrowolnie przyznają się do winy. - Jego głos ociekał pogardą.

Zamyśliła się.

\- Kontrolujecie także Departament Tajemnic? - zapytała cicho.

\- Och, oczywiście - Nie sądziła, że to możliwe, ale Moody wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej poirytowanego. - Najnudniejsze przesłuchania ze wszystkich.

Przygryzła wargę, wlepiając wzrok w swoje stopy. Jej plan był szalony, praktycznie niemożliwy, ale jeżeli chciała się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, musiała zaryzykować. Jeżeli chciała _go_ znowu zobaczyć, musiała zapytać.

\- Możesz zabrać mnie ze sobą? - Jej głos był nienaturalnie wysoki i piskliwy.

\- Oszalałaś? - Zamarła pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem.

Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, ale zmusiła się do wzięcia kilku głębokich, spokojnych oddechów. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, nim pokiwała głową. _Musiałam spróbować_ , pomyślała gorzko, spodziewając się takiej reakcji.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie dałbym się tam zaciągnąć, gdybym miał wybór. Ale jeżeli takie jest twoje życzenie… - zawiesił głos. Uniosła głowę i zamarła w niemym oczekiwaniu, z ustami uchylonymi w wyrazie zdziwienia. - Chyba mogę cię jakoś wynagrodzić za postępy w nauce.

Milczała jeszcze przez chwilę, nim z jej ust wyrwało się nerwowe parsknięcie. Najpierw jedno, po chwili kolejne, śmielsze i głośniejsze. Nie minęła minuta, nim śmiała się otwarcie, pełna ulgi i lekka jak piórko. Przyglądał się jej z rozbawieniem.

\- Jutro o osiemnastej. Spotkajmy się na parterze przy windach.

Przytaknęła posłusznie, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

* * *

Praca z klątwą _Cruciatus_ była, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, prawdziwą udręką. Moody uchodził za prawdziwego eksperta, _ba_ , uważał się za eksperta, ale nie mógł wzbudzić w sobie żadnego uczucia chociażby podobnego do nienawiści, kiedy patrzył Sarze w oczy. Stał z różdżką w wyciągniętej dłoni, wycelowaną prosto w nią i nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Być może gdyby miała maskę Śmierciożercy, gdyby dostrzegł choć zarys Mrocznego Znaku na jej przedramieniu, byłby w stanie zmusić swój zdezorientowany umysł do współpracy, ale tak? Znajdująca się przed nim drobna, szczupła dziewczyna budziła w nim wiele rozmaitych emocji, ale żadna nie ułatwiała mu rzucenia zaklęcia. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, wręcz przeciwnie, z całych sił chciał ją chronić przed złem, które czekało na nich wszystkich poza murami sali treningowej. W tej jednej, ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili nie potrafił przekonać sam siebie, że do osiągnięcia tego celu nie było żadnej innej drogi.

\- Zaczniemy od Adrastosa - rzucił od niechcenia, opuszczając różdżkę. Starał się tą niechlujnością ukryć zakłopotanie, ale zdawało się, że jego podopieczni zdążyli już zorientować się, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Sarah przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszyła się z miejsca, przypatrując mu się tylko z mieszaniną niedowierzania i zaciekawienia na twarzy. Miał ogromną nadzieję, _liczył na to_ , że nie zorientowała się w prawdziwych motywach jego działania. Wolał, żeby pomyślała, że uznał ją za zbyt _słabą_ na początek, jakkolwiek mijało się to z prawdą. Na tyle, na ile ją znał, wiedział, że taka zniewaga tylko zmotywowałaby ją do wytężonej pracy. Uwielbiała udowadniać innym, że się mylili, zwłaszcza, gdy nie doceniali jej możliwości.

Zdawało się, że nie ruszy się z miejsca, póki nie doczeka się wyjaśnień. Gdy w końcu Adrastos podniósł się ze stojącego pod ścianą krzesła i podszedł do niej, stając na platformie tuż u jej boku, dała za wygraną. Wypuściła z irytacją powietrze i zajęła miejsce Remesa, splatając ręce na piersi zupełnie tak, jakby chciała rzucić światu wyzwanie. Moody pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech pełen ulgi. Cieszył się, że znał ich wystarczająco długo, by tyle o nich wiedzieć.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał stojącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę. Adrastos Remes pokiwał głową. - Zaczniemy od początku. Rzucam zaklęcie, a ty masz po prostu wytrzymać jak najdłużej. Kiedy będziesz miał dosyć, mówisz " _dosyć_ " i zostawiam cię w spokoju. Zrozumiano? - Recytowanie z pamięci poleceń pomogło mu oczyścić myśli ze zbędnych emocji. Poczuł znajomy chłód, który zawsze towarzyszył mu w pojedynkach ze zwolennikami Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. _Już niedługo i na nich będzie mógł rzucać te klątwy i wówczas nie będzie wahał się ani chwili_. - Na trzy - oznajmił, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego ucznia. - Raz, dwa… _Crucio!_

Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście będzie _gotowy_. Nie znał żadnego sposobu, który pozwalał przygotować się na cierpienie, zwłaszcza nie na to zadawane przy użyciu magii. Nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka, gdy w akompaniamencie przeraźliwego skowytu jego podopieczny osunął się na kolana, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał gdzieś z boku dźwięk wciąganego ze świstem powietrza, ale postanowił nie poświęcać temu szczegółowi uwagi. Jeżeli pozostali spodziewali się, że będzie łatwo, czekało ich gorzkie rozczarowanie. Miał nadzieję, że oglądając zmagania Adrastosa doszli do tego wniosku.

On sam sprawiał wrażenie, jakby osiągał powoli granice swojej wytrzymałości. Jego krzyki przypominały raczej skowyt katowanego psa. Moody mógłby przysiąc, że widzi każdy mięsień napiętych ramion. Jego twarz była czerwona od wysiłku i mokra od potu. Niemal słyszał zgrzytanie zębów, gdy chłopak raz po raz próbował walczyć z wydobywającymi się z jego ust żałosnymi jękami, wijąc się po podłodze.

Wcale nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Jeśli cokolwiek miało go odróżniać od barbarzyńców, którzy w imię chorych ideologii posługiwali się zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, to musiała to być świadomość zadawanego bólu. Potrzebował widzieć, a co za tym szło _rozumieć_ konsekwencje swoich działań, rozumieć cierpienie, którego był źródłem. Miał świadomość, że walka dobra ze złem nie będzie pokojową debatą polityczną, a krwawym polem bitwy. Jeśli jednak miał zachować resztki swojego człowieczeństwa, chciał wiedzieć, z czego przyjdzie mu się w przyszłości rozliczyć. Wiedzieć, jakie skutki będą miały podejmowane przez niego działania.

\- Dlaczego dalej walczysz? - zapytał szczerze zainteresowany, przypatrując się wyczerpanemu bólem Adrastosowi.

Jego ciałem ciągle wstrząsały konwulsje, ale zdawało się, że mężczyzna w końcu opada z sił. Było coś przerażającego w sposobie, w jaki próbował poradzić sobie z cierpieniem - rodzaj dziwnej akceptacji nieuchronnie zbliżającego się końca, która zaskakiwała nawet starszego aurora. Przerwał działanie zaklęcia, widząc, że mężczyzna usiłuje odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

Wszystko ucichło. Ciało Adrastosa znieruchomiało i przez dłuższą chwilę leżał na podłodze nieprzytomny, ale Moody nie dał się nabrać. Czekał.

Kiedy wydawało się już, że mężczyzna więcej się nie poruszy, jego podopieczny przekręcił się na brzuch, a następnie z widocznym wysiłkiem próbował podnieść się na kolana. Upadł z hukiem na ziemię, gdy jedna z rąk odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa i ugięła się pod ciężarem ciała.

\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś przerwać ćwiczenia? - Moody zapytał głośno, nie zważając na fakt, że jego głos niesie się echem po niepokojąco cichej sali. Odpowiedziało mu tylko niewyraźne mamrotanie. - Nie słyszę, Remes. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś _dość_?

\- Nie chcę… - wysapał z wyraźnym trudem. - Nie chcę… Poddawać…

\- Czyżby? - Moody uniósł brwi.

\- Nie z takiego powodu… - Adrastos łapczywie łapał powietrze, jakby brakowało mu tlenu.

\- A z jakiego powodu warto się poddać? _Śmierci_? - zaszydził. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę. - Musisz wiedzieć, kiedy odpuścić, inaczej cię zabiją. Drugiej szansy nie dostaniesz. - Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i zdecydowanym szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Przytrzymał jego rękę przez kolejnych kilkanaście sekund, nim mężczyzna sam nie złapał równowagi. - Dobra robota, Remes. - Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Kto następny?

Spodziewał się zobaczyć na twarzach pozostałych lęk, zamiast tego ujrzał zupełnie rozkojarzonego Jonathana i chłodną determinację w oczach Sary. Dziewczyna bez cienia zawahania podniosła się z krzesła i wystąpiła o krok do przodu. Adrastos ruszył niespiesznie w jej kierunku i jeszcze zanim opadł bez sił na jej miejsce, ciągle drżąc na całym ciele, uścisnął jej dłoń w geście niemego pokrzepienia. Skinęła w podziękowaniu głową.

Stanęła przed Moodym, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Nie walcz za wszelką cenę - uprzedził, wiedział jednak, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Sarze nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Był pewien, że uważnie obserwowała wydarzenia ostatnich kilkunastu minut i zdążyła je dogłębnie przemyśleć. - Gotowa? - zapytał dla formalności. Przytaknęła. - _Crucio!_

Starał się długo nad tym nie zastanawiać, po prostu machinalnie wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia, patrząc gdzieś w jej kierunku. Nie odważył się spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

Później nie miał już takiej okazji. To było pierwsze, co zrobiła, gdy strumień czerwonego światła ugodził ją w pierś. Zamknęła oczy i to wszystko, nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno udało mu się skutecznie rzucić zaklęcie, nic jednak nie wskazywało na błąd. Różdżka delikatnie wibrowała w jego dłoni, zacisnął więc na niej mocno palce. A potem usłyszał wrzask.

Dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Sarah wyła jak zwierzę, starając się za wszelką cenę ustać na nogach. Czuł, że to była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim upadnie. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy. Spodziewał się, że na więcej nie starczy jej sił, wytrwała jednak zaskakująco długo. Nim ostatecznie uniosła w geście poddania drżącą dłoń, leżała zwinięta w kłębek na ziemi.

\- Słusznie, Fayre. Wystarczy. - Odetchnął z ulgą, mogąc cofnąć działanie zaklęcia. W przeciwieństwie do Adrastosa, dziewczyna praktycznie od razu stanęła na nogi, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo była wycieńczona. Tylko raz zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, gdy próbowała podejść do niego, ale zrobiła to z taką gracją, że niemal uwierzył, iż było to planowane.

\- Daje w kość - uśmiechnęła się do niego niezdarnie. Zdawać by się mogło, że kilka minut walki z klątwą postarzyło ją o dobrych parę lat. Odwróciła się twarzą do Jonathana i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń. - Najlepszy na koniec? - próbowała zażartować, ale widać było, że poobijane ciało ciągle sprawia jej ból. Wróciła na miejsce obok powoli dochodzącego do siebie Adrastosa, zostawiając Jonathana sam na sam z Moodym.

\- Chyba wiesz już wszystko? - Auror zagadnął go uprzejmie. - Na trzy.

Odliczał niemalże szeptem, ale był pewien, że uczeń uważnie śledzi ruch jego warg. Salę treningową rozjaśnił strumień czerwonego światła, a potem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się na raz.

Jonathan padł jak rażony piorunem, skowycząc żałośnie. Sarah i Adrastos poderwali się z krzeseł, w porę zatrzymani przez Moody'ego stanowczym gestem dłoni. Auror nachylił się nad leżącym na ziemi mężczyzną, nasłuchując z niedowierzaniem, ale zmysły go nie myliły. Wśród zidentyfikowanych pośród niezrozumiałych wrzasków słów na pewno znajdowały się " _błagam_ ", " _koniec_ " i " _starczy_ ". Jonathan wpadł w kompletną histerię. Moody opuścił różdżkę.

\- Piętnaście sekund - rzucił w przestrzeń. Pozostali jego uczniowie zamarli w połowie dystansu między swoimi miejscami a platformą do ćwiczeń. Sarah, wyraźnie zaskoczona zasłaniała usta dłonią. - Co się z tobą dzieje, Smith? - zapytał, sam zaskoczony spokojem w swoim głosie.

Mężczyzna szlochał cicho, twarzą odwrócony do podłogi. Sarah ostrożnie przykucnęła obok niego, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach. Alastor pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, każdy miał swoje słabe strony i auror był tego boleśnie świadomy, jednak po Jonathanie spodziewał się o wiele więcej. Był jednym z najzdolniejszych kandydatów na aurorów, jakim mogło poszczycić się całe Ministerstwo Magii. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, ta myśl napawała go lękiem.

\- Będziecie mieli dużo szczęścia, jeśli zamiast klątwy uśmiercającej potraktują was _Cruciatusem_. Musicie być w stanie wytrzymać wystarczająco długo, by znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, ale nie za długo, bo skatują was na śmierć. - Moody spojrzał uważnie na Adrastosa. Chłopak pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. - Ból nie może wyłączyć waszego myślenia. Jeżeli boicie się bólu, to wybraliście złe zajęcie - Sarah uniosła głowę, przygryzając z determinacją wargę.

Nastała długa cisza, przerywana tylko pojękiwaniem Jonathana. Dziewczynie udało się z pomocą Adrastosa dźwignąć chłopaka na nogi, cały czas jednak podtrzymywała go lekko, aby pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę. Wodził po nich mętnym, jakby nieobecnym wzrokiem. Na twarzy Moody'ego zatrzymał się na dłużej.

\- Dla ciebie, chłopcze, mam tylko jedną radę…

\- Tak? - oszołomiony Jonathan przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Moody westchnął.

\- Nie daj się złapać - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Jutro czeka nas mała wycieczka. Zbierzcie się do kupy - rzucił przez ramię, odwróciwszy się na pięcie.

Kandydaci na aurorów odprowadzili go wzrokiem do wyjścia.

* * *

Moody miał rację. Z jednej strony żałowała, że nie posłuchała jego zdania i twardo upierała się przy swoim, z drugiej zaś wiedziała, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Przed zaśnięciem ratowała ją konieczność pisania, a i to zajęcie przypadło jej w udziale tylko dlatego, że wyznaczona przez Ministerstwo Magii sekretarka zasłabła w trakcie przesłuchań. Dorcas nie była zaskoczona. Znajdowali się w kamiennej sali rozpraw, wiele metrów pod powierzchnią ziemi. Pomieszczenie było wystarczająco duże, by pomieścić setkę czarodziejów, ale nie chciała sobie tego wyobrażać. Miała wrażenie, że nawet dla tej ósemki, która teraz znajdowała się w środku brakowało tlenu. Przygryzła w zamyśleniu koniuszek pióra.

\- Panie Hamish MacFarlan, proszę nam zwięźle przedstawić, czym się pan zajmuje - wyrecytował beznamiętnie z pamięci przewodniczący komisji. Był zaskakująco wysoki i chudy, nawet jak na czarodzieja.

Siedzący kilka pięter niżej mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho.

\- Jestem szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. - Jego głos zdradzał zdenerwowanie.

 _Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów_ , naskrobała w odpowiedniej rubryczce formularza. Dla każdego przesłuchiwanego przewidzianych było aż piętnaście równie błahych, nieistotnych pytań - o staż pracy, wymiar godzin, zakres obowiązków, byłych i obecnych współpracowników... Dorcas nie miała zielonego pojęcia, w jaki sposób pytanie o tego typu oczywistości miało pomóc Ministerstwu wychwycić nielojalnych pracowników, ale nikt nie prosił o jej opinię. Odnotowała w pamięci, by zapytać o to Moody'ego przy pierwszej nadchodzącej okazji.

Starszy auror zdawał się podzielać jej zainteresowanie przedmiotem dyskusji. Biorąc pod uwagę jego pozycję, podpartą pięścią głowę i zamknięte oczy, Dorcas była zaskoczona, że nie słyszeli jeszcze głośnego chrapania.

\- Czy w ostatnim miesiącu zaobserwował pan, panie MacFarlan, jakiekolwiek zmiany w zachowaniu pana pracowników? Jeśli tak, proszę nam je scharakteryzować.

Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Nachyliła się nad ramieniem Moody'ego.

\- Przecież to jest jakaś farsa! - szepnęła mu na ucho. Auror podskoczył, wyrwany z błogiego snu.

\- Uprzedzałem - zaburczał w odpowiedzi, przeciągając się bezceremonialnie i strzelając palcami. Wysoki czarodziej obdarzył go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem, ale Moody nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Drzwi do sali rozpraw uchyliły się nieznacznie, ukazując tę samą sekretarkę, która kilka minut temu opuściła pomieszczenie w asyście jednego z sędziów. Nadal była blada, ale zdawało się, że odzyskała nieco wcześniejszego wigoru. Dorcas z ulgą wręczyła jej zwitek pergaminu i nieco już nadgryzione, także przez nią, pióro. Cieszyła się, że nie będzie zmuszona robić notatek z wypowiedzi MacFarlana, który, zdawało się, dopiero się rozkręcał.

Przesłuchanie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami wiszącego nad drzwiami wejściowymi zegara od czasu spotkania z Moody'm minęły ponad dwie godziny, a zdążyli wysłuchać zaledwie kilka osób. Doszła do wniosku, że nic złego nie stanie się, jeżeli za przykładem aurora na chwilę zamknie oczy. W końcu powieki ciążyły jej tak nieznośnie...

\- Ach, panie Rookwood, zapraszamy! - Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos przewodniczącego. Odruchowo potrząsnęła głową, żeby pozbyć się uczucia senności.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zapamiętała - wysoki, elegancki, emanujący pewnością siebie. Zmienił się tylko jego ubiór. Przez ramię przerzuconą miał niedbale sportową bluzę. Nim zajął miejsce na stojącym na środku sali krześle, ukłonił się nisko całej komisji. Jedna ze starszych sędzin zachichotała jak nastolatka.

\- Także tego… - Przewodniczący wstał. Wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. - Panie Rookwood, zaczniemy od początku, dobrze? - Augustus uprzejmie skinął głową. - Proszę nam się przedstawić i powiedzieć, czym się pan zajmuje.

Mężczyzna cierpliwie odczekał, aż pytający z powrotem usiądzie. Nim zaczął mówić, zmierzwił ręką włosy.

\- Augustus Rookwood, Departament Tajemnic. Pracuję dla Ministerstwa Magii od 1962 roku, cały czas na tym samym stanowisku - odpowiedział beztrosko.

Dorcas przesunęła się na krawędź swojego krzesła i wyjrzała ponad ramieniem drzemiącego Alastora Moody'ego, aby mieć jak najlepszy widok.

\- Czy mógłby Pan scharakteryzować czym się zajmuje? - Padło kolejne pytanie.

Rookwood uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Miała ochotę potrząsnąć śpiącym aurorem, ale obawiała się jego reakcji. Nie przesłuchiwali wcześniej żadnego spośród Niewymownych i nie miała pojęcia, jak daleko sięgała ich klauzula milczenia.

\- Ekhm, oczywiście, przejdźmy dalej… Proszę powiedzieć nam, co dokładnie należy do Pana obowiązków, Panie Rookwood.

\- Na to pytanie również nie będę mógł odpowiedzieć. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do starszej sędziny. Rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

Przewodniczący odchrząknął.

\- Proszę nam wybaczyć, Panie Rookwood, ale procedury… - próbował niezdarnie tłumaczyć się z całego wydarzenia.

\- Oczywiście rozumiem, proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać - padła odpowiedź.

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Cała komisja zachowywała się zupełnie tak, jakby padła ofiarą jego czaru. Po znudzonej, sennej zbieraninie pracowników Ministerstwa nie było ani śladu, wszyscy (za wyjątkiem drzemiącego Alastora) wpatrywali się w niego jak w obrazek, spijając słowa z jego ust.

\- Czy w dalszym ciągu pracuje Pan sam?

Rookwood założył nogę na nogę.

\- Od października owszem. W zeszłym tygodniu Bode przyjął nowego pracownika, przeniesionego z Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. Mam nadzieję, że jak tylko ukończy szkolenie dołączy do mojego projektu.

\- Co to za projekt? - wyrwała się sędzina.

\- Pani wybaczy…

Kobieta przekrzywiła głowę i zamrugała kokieteryjnie. Na sam widok Dorcas zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- W porządku… - huknął przewodniczący. Moody ocknął się z drzemki. - Jeżeli to wszystko, Panie Rookwood, to na dzisiaj wystarczy, serdecznie dziękujemy za przybycie.

Augustus wstał, ukłonił się raz jeszcze i nie czekając na słowa protestu, opuścił salę zamaszystym krokiem.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Alastorze? - Wysoki czarodziej spojrzał badawczo na aurora.

\- Doprawdy, zajmujące - odpowiedział pogardliwie. - Skończyliśmy dzisiejsze przedstawienie, Fortescue?

Mężczyzna tylko prychnął z oburzeniem, co auror wyraźnie potraktował jako przyzwolenie na opuszczenie sali. Podniósł się z krzesła i demonstracyjnie otrzepał niewidzialny pył z ramion. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Zerwała się z miejsca i pognała za nim.

\- Dlaczego zadają im takie idiotyczne pytania? Nie łatwiej byłoby to sprawdzić w papierach? - wysapała, zrównując się z nim i teraz truchtając u jego boku.

\- Porównują zeznania z kolejnych miesięcy - odpowiedział, nawet się nie zatrzymując. - Liczą na to, że kłamca w końcu się pomyli.

\- Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego se…

\- Panno Meadowes?

Urwała w pół słowa i stanęła jak wryta. Moody też się zatrzymał, ale obrzucił ją tylko podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, przypominającego do złudzenia " _baw się dobrze_ " i ruszył dalej w swoją drogę.

Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by rozpoznać ten głos.

\- Dorcas… - rzuciła nieśmiało, unosząc głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Ależ tak, Dorcas - poprawił się. - Nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu spotkam.

Poczuła, jak gorący rumieniec oblewa jej twarz. Pokiwała nerwowo głową, wlepiając wzrok w swoje buty.

\- Dobrze się złożyło - Rookwood podjął na nowo temat - Chciałem ci coś pokazać.

\- Teraz? - zapytała, na próżno starając się ukryć narastające w niej podekscytowanie. Roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Mam dzisiaj jeszcze trochę pracy. - Poczuła się jak balonik, z którego ktoś właśnie spuścił powietrze. - Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz miała wolny wieczór. Sowa powinna mnie znaleźć bez większych problemów - dodał, widząc, że ma wątpliwości.

Poczuła dotyk dłoni na swoim rozpalonym policzku. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

\- Spokojnego wieczoru - rzucił lekko, patrząc jej w oczy.

Pokiwała niepewnie głową.

* * *

Tego wieczoru nie skorzystała z windy. Czuła się zaskakująco _lekka_ , zupełnie jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut zgubiła parę nadprogramowych kilogramów. Wbiegła na czwarte piętro po schodach, co i rusz przeskakując po dwa, a nawet trzy stopnie. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed podwójnymi, przeszklonymi drzwiami. Nim oparła się o nie całym ciężarem ciała, przygładziła rozwiane włosy.

Główny korytarz spowijała ciemność, ale przez uchylone drzwi dyżurki na ziemię padał wąski pas światła. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego uśmiechnęła się na myśl o spotkaniu z Tomem. Ostrożnie wsunęła stopę w szczelinę między drzwiami a framugą.

\- Zgadnij, kto to! - rzuciła zaczepnie.

Płaski but zsunął jej się z nogi i upadł z cichym pacnięciem na ziemię. Stanęła jak wryta, z uniesioną do góry bosą stopą. Na kanapie pod oknem siedział Tom Haselton w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina.

\- Zobacz, kogo spotkałem w poczekalni! - Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z siebie jak dziecko. W porównaniu z nim Remus wyglądał na speszonego całym zajściem.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze cię tutaj złapię - mruknął pod nosem. Musiała podejść kilka kroków bliżej, żeby w ogóle usłyszeć jego słowa.

Patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - wydusiła w końcu.

\- Usłyszałem, że ktoś na informacji pytał o niejaką Dorcas Meadowes. - Tom pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - A że tak się złożyło, że znam jedną… - urwał na widok oburzenia na jej twarzy. - Zaproponowałem Remusowi, że może poczekać na ciebie na górze, bo z pewnością zawitasz na nocną zmianę.

\- Przepraszam za to najście, ale nie wiedziałem, gdzie… - Lupin próbował się wytłumaczyć.

\- Nic się nie stało - wcięła mu się w zdanie.

Mężczyźni wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Tom odchrząknął.

\- No, to ja w takim razie będę uciekał! - Podniósł się z kanapy. Pożegnał się wylewnie z Remusem i uścisnął jego dłoń o wiele energiczniej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Gdy przechodził obok niej, szepnął jej na ucho " _ale ciacho!_ ". Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Do zobaczenia rano!

Skinęła głową. Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi zorientowała się, że dalej stoi boso. Ostrożnie schyliła się po swój but i wsunęła go na stopę.

\- Odkryłem dzisiaj, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie właściwie mieszkasz - zaczął. Jego głos brzmiał pewniej odkąd zostali sami.

\- To chyba znaczy, że dobrze mi poszło? - Uniosła brwi. - Bardzo zależało mi na odrobinie prywatności. Napijesz się herbaty?

Pokiwał głową. Sprawnym ruchem różdżki zagotowała wodę i wyczarowała dwa duże kubki. Do obu wsypała po dwie łyżki mocnej, czarnej herbaty, do swojego dodając jeszcze kilka kostek cukru. Podała Remusowi parujący napój. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością i upił duży łyk. Sama usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego, oplatając palce wokół swojego kubka. Milczeli przez kilka długich chwil.

\- Chciałbym cię o coś poprosić - wyrzucił z siebie niespodziewanie. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. - Potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Pomocy? - powtórzyła niepewnie.

\- Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę? Właściwie… - Zamyślił się. - To było już jakiś czas temu. Mówiłaś o wywarze tojadowym...

\- Nie potrafię uwarzyć wywaru tojadowego - odpowiedziała chłodno. Doskonale pamiętała tę rozmowę, chociaż gdyby mogła, wymazałaby ją z pamięci. Obiecała sobie nigdy więcej nie wyrywać się przed szereg, nie odzywać nieproszona. Wielokrotnie oferowała mu swoją pomoc i miała dosyć słuchania uprzejmych wymówek. Miała dosyć bycia _odrzucaną_.

Jakby tego było mało, wprost nie znosiła przyznawać się do niekompetencji.

\- Nie odważyłbym się prosić o coś takiego - odpowiedział cicho. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie odwrócił wzroku. - Potrzebuję pomocy z tym. - Wskazał palcem jasną, cienką bliznę biegnącą od skroni ku podstawie nosa. - I z tym. - Podwinął prawy rękaw, by pokazać jej swoje pokiereszowane, posiniaczone przedramiona. - Zdarzają się też większe rany, naciągnięcia mięśni, pogryzienia… Innymi słowy, po pełni nie mam sam ze sobą za wiele wspólnego.

Zamarła na dźwięk jego słów. Remus Lupin naprawdę, _naprawdę_ prosił ją o pomoc. Otworzyła usta i zaraz zamknęła je z powrotem, nie mogąc dobyć głosu.

\- Zrozumiem, jeżeli to problem… - zaczął nieśmiało, ale pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Żaden problem. - Pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. - Z przyjemnością. - Chciała dodać coś, co usprawiedliwiłoby jej nagły entuzjazm. Jednak im dłużej szukała dla siebie wytłumaczenia, tym pewniej czuła się ze swoimi słowami. - Mogę? - Wskazała na jego policzek. Wydawał się być mocno zdezorientowany, ale tylko pokiwał głową.

Usiadła na kanapie obok niego i wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę. Obróciła ją kilka razy między palcami, zanim dotknęła końcem jasnoróżowej blizny na jego twarzy.

\- Nie lubisz jej? - zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Niespecjalnie - przyznał z rozbawieniem. Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- _Evanesco_ \- szepnęła, kreśląc różdżką linię wzdłuż krawędzi byłej rany. Cienka blizna rozmyła się nagle niczym kropla atramentu w wodzie. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń do twarzy, jakby nie wierzył w to, co się stało.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że można do tego wykorzystać zwykłe zaklęcie znikania… - przyznał z uznaniem.

\- Bo nie można - zaśmiała się. - To trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

Remus sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i po chwili wyciągnął z niej kawałek papieru. Rozprostował go pieczołowicie na kolanie. Nachyliła się w jego stronę, chcąc mieć lepszy widok, ale kartka była kompletnie pusta.

\- Czy to wystarczy? - zapytał.

\- Wystarczy do czego?

\- Do skontaktowania się z tobą w razie potrzeby - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Zależy mi na odrobinie prywatności. - Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że sparafrazował jej własne słowa. Sięgnęła po kawałek papieru i uniosła go w górę, pod najbliższe źródło światła.

\- Nie ma tu żadnej ukrytej wiadomości. - Bardziej stwierdziła fakt, niż zapytała. Skinął głową.

\- Czysta kartka papieru co miesiąc, po pełni, wysłana sowią pocztą. Jeżeli będzie zależało mi na czasie, skorzystam z sieci fiuu. Wiesz o tym tylko ty.

Przygryzła wargę, obracając w myślach jego słowa.

\- Zgoda - odpowiedziała. Czuła się dokładnie tak, jakby właśnie przypieczętowała ważną umowę.

Dopili w milczeniu herbatę.

* * *

\- Czysta kartka papieru co miesiąc, po pełni, wysłana sowią pocztą. Jeżeli będzie zależało mi na czasie, skorzystam z sieci fiuu. Wiesz o tym tylko ty.

 _I Syriusz_ , dodał w myślach, ale postanowił zatrzymać tę informację dla siebie. Bez obaw powierzyłby Syriuszowi swoje największe tajemnice, a skoro Syriusz ufał Dorcas, Remus wierzył, że i on mógł to zrobić. Patrząc jej w oczy zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

\- Zgoda - odpowiedziała, a on poczuł, jak kamień spadł mu z serca. Nie miał pewności, czy się zgodzi, nie po tych wszystkich nieporozumieniach, do jakich dochodziło między nimi w przeszłości.

Był jej niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny, że nie próbowała zadawać pytań. _Wiedziała_ , pomyślał z nagłą jasnością, _wiedziała od bardzo dawna_. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co go zdradziło, czy istniało ryzyko, że inni również się dowiedzą, ale odsunął tę myśl daleko od siebie. Syriusz miał rację. Była uzdrowicielką, jej praca polegała na tym, by _wiedzieć_.

Złapał się na tym, że chciał, aby była kimś więcej.

\- Powinnam zająć się pracą. - Miękki głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Nim wstał, opróżnił swój kubek jednym haustem. Odprowadziła go do drzwi.

\- Dziękuję, że znalazłaś dla mnie chwilę - wydusił. Zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

\- Dobrej nocy - odpowiedziała cicho. Bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zrobiło mu się gorąco od wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia. Stała tak blisko, że niemalże słyszał jej miarowy oddech.

A potem ukłonił się lekko, odwrócił na pięcie i przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, póki nie zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i powoli policzył do dziesięciu.

 _Ty durniu_ , skarcił się w myślach, ale było już za późno na zmianę zdania.

Remus Lupin nigdy nie robił _pierwszych kroków_.


End file.
